The Lost Trainer 2: Mission of Johto
by Cevan-The-Scyther-Human-Hybrid
Summary: Learning that his target lies in Johto, Kevin begins his journey on the new continent. However, He was not prepared for what he would find...
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes (Read, as I have much to say…)

It is not often that I update Author's Notes once I post a story. Nonetheless, a few people have given me grief about copyrights and all that, including one who was a wannabe lawyer. I don't know who they are, but they do, and they didn't help much with my mood that day.

However, they did make me realize something else that I did forget, and that was give credit where it was due. Not all the names in this story were mine. Arguelles and Swieten were names given by two students from a biology class who just happened to be interested in my story writing, and so gave me those names. Hey, it's not my fault that I have the ability to type up a story in the middle of class… *grins evilly* Therefore, I have to say it's only fair that I give them thanks.

But for those of you who are wondering just which students… I'm going to keep their names anonymous. All you really need to know is that the two names were not my idea.

(Now onto old info about reviews and the Three… If you've read the notes before, this is nothing new.)

Please, do NOT post a review saying 'this is sweet' or 'you know, I also like Scythers…' It's just plain useless to me. You can praise the story and you can gripe about it, but just be specific as to where your praises or gripes hold in. (for example: "Wow, this story is cool! I especially like the part where Kevin…") If you don't abide in this, I will indiscriminately delete the review (unless I say otherwise on the review page.)

One more thing… Some of you may notice that I have never referred the three legends as dogs or cats, but instead creatures or 'the Three.' This is because of the argument that takes place in how they're described. For now, if you're going to give mention of them together in the reviews, refer to them as the Three. (That's the best I can come up with… it is, however, not to be mistaken for the Legendary Birds.) I don't want huge arguments on a review page as to whether they're this or that.


	2. Chapter 1: The Champ Begins... Once Agai...

Chapter 1: The Champ Begins… Once Again

A dense forest, all was tranquil between Pallet Town and New Bark Town. Not even a noise could be heard within as it seemed there was nothing that lived on this route. Not a noise, save for the soft pounding of Kevin's feet on the dirt path to his next destination.

Can't we just fly to New Bark Town? Duo-Cevan commented. Duo-Cevan was a name Kevin now gave his Scyther-mind to not confuse him between the mind and the actual Scyther.

_No, Kevin said, his thoughts unbroken by his breathing. __You know better than to try flying around to unfamiliar territory, Duo-Cevan. Besides, it's rather quiet down here… and I wouldn't mind running into a Pokémon here and there._

Running into a Pokémon here and there? I really hope you don't mean that literally, Cevan said sarcastically. I mean, is it really _that necessary for us to be moving this fast?_

Before traveling the route, Kevin had maxed out on his agility and was moving faster than a rolling Electrode. In fact, he might as well be a blaze to someone's eye. _Would you stop worrying, Duo-Cevan? Don't worry. If something should ever get in our way, we can stop as quickly as we are moving right now._

As if on cue, Kevin's traveling speed suddenly crashed to a halt as he rammed directly into an obstacle. Kevin fell backwards and did two tumbling backflips on the ground as he rolled to a stop. His Scyther nose, left arm, and left side of his waist felt suddenly sore from the collision.

Heeey, you're right! We can! _Very painfully!! Duo-Cevan finished, emphasizing on the last two words._

Kevin sat up and shook his already shaken head from the collision. _Oh, hush, Cevan, Kevin shot back. He looked to the path ahead of him, nothing blocking its path. __Forget the pain, what did we run into, anyway? I've never remembered a natural invisible wall suddenly appearing without us noticing it._

Kevin reached out to the "wall" ahead of him. If there was something invisible to his eyes, it was also invisible to his touch. That's odd, Duo-Cevan commented. There's certainly no wall there, not even a barrier!

_Then what could it be? Kevin asked. A strange feeling came to him right at that moment. They both knew what that feeling meant._

We're being watched, both Duo-Cevan and Kevin commented. Kevin prodded the air around him, looking as he went, trying to find the source. Finally finding it, Kevin looked behind him.

"What the…?!?" Kevin said aloud as he suddenly saw the creature behind him and turned to face it.

If there was one word Kevin could describe it in at that moment, he would say bizarre. Unique in design than any other Pokémon of the world he saw, it was the most wonderful and terrifying thing he had ever seen. Looking at him with fierce eyes, the creature was mostly yellow with black stripes running erratically across the legs. A strange, purple cloud seemed to be coming out of the back of its head before Kevin realized that it was some form of hair. A blue spark seemed to represent its tail, and two fangs showed underneath what appeared to be a mustache. It didn't seem too happy of Kevin being there.

What in rolling thunder is that? Duo-Cevan asked.

Kevin didn't have a clue. Instead, he immediately pulled out his Pokédex. Holding the monitor end of the device to the creature, Kevin said swiftly yet silently, "freeze image!"

The Pokédex captured the image of the creature before it. Kevin was about to pull out Cevan and battle it when suddenly it let out an immensely powerful roar. The fierce sound of the roar did not scare Kevin away from the creature, but the powerful wind of the roar swept Kevin off of his feet.

"Whooaah!" Kevin said in startlement. The roar didn't carry him far, though, as his sudden change of flying technique slammed him backwards against a tree. The mighty roar passed, and Kevin fell to the ground on his knees, winded from the slam, but not too winded to suddenly see the odd creature disappear quickly into the forest.

"Hey!" Kevin said, recovering from his state. "Get back here! We hadn't even started!"

Kevin was furious that it had gotten away, but Duo-Cevan was more curious as to what it was. Got a clue as to that creature? Duo-Cevan asked.

Kevin quickly checked his Pokédex that he still held in his hand. The device showed and identified the creature's picture holding a relation to a Pokémon. _Only that it can be caught, Kevin answered bluntly._

Think it could hold a relation to the legendary birds that we've seen? Duo-Cevan asked again.

Kevin had faced every single legendary bird in a match, which was rare on its own. Kevin was lucky at those times that he was able to get so close to every one of them, but it seemed that at the last second it always got away from him. _If it is, there is absolutely no way I'm letting this one go that easily, Kevin growled._

Umm, Kevin? Duo-Cevan quickly said. Must I remind you that this creature moved out of our sight faster than we could run with maximum agility speed?

Kevin growled again, but he knew Duo-Cevan was right. The Pokémon could move from a complete stop to faster than Kevin's full speed with agility in no time at all. Forget it then… Let's just finish reaching New Bark Town.

*                                  *                                  *

"Well, we're here," Kevin said silently as he read the sign. :_New Bark Town… Almost feels like I'm starting from Pallet Town again.:_

With his human disguise on, Kevin walked from the sign into the town. He passed two boys that seemed to be playing with their Pokémon. "Excuse me…" he began. "Would you two youngsters mind telling me where I can find Professor Elm?"

The boys and their Pokémon stopped to look at him. "Shouldn't it be obvious?" one boy said. He immediately apologized. "Sorry, you're probably not from around here. It's the tallest building in this town. Just walk down that path and you'll see it ahead of you."

"Thank you," Kevin said and walked off down the path the boy pointed to. He kept looking back at the two boys. They did the same back to him until he was a good distance away, then resumed playing.

_I feel envious of those two… Kevin said to Duo-Cevan. __They haven't gone through what I have._

That's the advantage of youth, Duo-Cevan agreed. They're so ignorant of the world's evils. Unfortunately, they'll become aware of that soon. That's how life works.

_That's probably why I became so cold, Kevin said, mostly to himself. __Losing a best friend… thinking he was gone forever…_

But now that he is back in your life, do you feel better? Duo-Cevan asked.

_Not really… I certainly don't feel better that he was in the hands of Team Rocket for over nine years. But now that I'll be able to raise him some more, I guess I do._

Wasn't I already at my highest level?

_I meant life experience, not battle experience, Kevin corrected. __We missed so much already._

I see… Duo-Cevan commented. They were quiet for the rest of the time until they saw the building.

To Kevin's eyes, he thought he was back at Professor Oak's lab, but it held a slightly different form. Instead of being on top of a hill, the lab was on flat ground, but it was tall enough to match the top height of Oak's lab.

_What in flaming volcanoes does Professor Elm do in that lab? Kevin wondered._

You got me there, Duo-Cevan answered.

Kevin approached the front gate of the lab a minute later. There were no gates, so Kevin walked in.

"You there!" a female voice said fiercely. "What's your name?"

Kevin looked over to see Officer Jenny standing beside the inside of the entrance, looking fiercely at him. _It never fails, Kevin thought. __There's Officer Jenny everywhere._

Instead of saying that, though, Kevin just simply said, "Kevin. The Lost Trainer Kevin." To confirm that fact, Kevin pulled out his custom Pokédex to identify himself.

Jenny seemed slightly startled, but remained calm. "Well, Kevin," she said bluntly, "glad you got here so soon. Professor Elm has been waiting for you ever since Professor Oak called. In fact, he's been waiting so much that he is always asking me, 'When is Kevin going to get here?'"

"Which makes me wonder," Kevin quickly asked. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. You see," Jenny explained, "two days ago we had a Pokémon robbery in this lab. A Totodile was stolen, and we started a search. Our loyal Growlithes found the thieves' scent, and we followed it."

"And I take it you got it back?" Kevin asked, glad that he knew of Totodiles. Kevin at least got the basics down of the most known Pokémon in Johto.

"Well, we didn't, but three kids did."

"Three kids, huh?" Kevin thought for a moment. "Would those happen to be Ash, Misty, and Brock?"

"Why yes, they were!" Jenny asked in surprise. "How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch," Kevin answered, grinning. He then realized that it would be hard to guess his expression because of his hood.

"Oh… well, I'm here now so that doesn't happen again."

"Hello there," a familiar voice to Kevin said. "May I ask who you are?"

"Ahh, Professor Elm!" Kevin said, turning towards the other voice. "I have arrived finally."

"You have arrived? Oh! Kevin!" Professor Elm exclaimed, realizing what Kevin was talking about. "It's about time that you got here! I've been eagerly awaiting—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the drill," Kevin commented, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you mentioned that you had a Pokémon for me?"

"Yes! Yes! Come this way!" Elm said excitedly. "I've been saving it for you."

*                                  *                                  *

"_Must you drag me by the arm?" Kevin asked, irritated by Elm's constant tugging._

"Well, what else do you expect? I've been wanting to see you ever since I heard of your… legend," Elm paused before finishing. "Is it true that you're a hybrid?"

"Well, yes… did Oak tell you?"

"Of course he did! After all, he did tell you that I could be trusted, right?"

"I don't know… My trust is, after all, rather slim for anyone, save for a select few," Kevin muttered, loud enough for Elm to hear. "So… are we nearly there yet?"

Elm opened a last door in the hallway and stepped through. "Here we are!" he spoke.

Kevin looked around. The room had large shelves, most of which contained Pokéballs. The shelves lined all the walls in the room. Near the back of the room, a machine, which Kevin could not identify, made a silent humming sound. The machine reminded him of the computers that had transfer stations beside them, but it didn't make sense that they would be together.

However, Kevin could identify the room they were in. "Pokémon storage box room?" he asked.

"Yes," Elm said, almost beaming with pride. "This is where all the Pokémon that come here from those who began their journeys here."

"But where is the Pokémon that you were going to give me?" Kevin growled. "I came here to receive something, not take a tour!"

"Just be patient!" Elm said, looking rather hurt. "It is in here. Come with me to that table over there." Elm motioned his hand to a circle table, which sat in the middle of the room.

Kevin and Professor Elm walked to the center table. Elm, when he reached it, reached underneath it and appeared to push something. Immediately, 3 holes suddenly appeared in the table and a Pokéball came up from each one.

"Choose one, Kevin," Elm said solemnly, the first time he settled down from his excited state.

"Let's see… Chikorita, Totodile, or Cyndaquil," Kevin said, as he thought. He pulled out a Pokéball from his belt that had gold on the part where the ball was closed. "Cevan! Come forth!" he said with determination. Cevan came out with a flash.

"Scyther?" Cevan inquired of Kevin.

"Scyther, I request your council," Kevin said. "Here before us are three Pokémon, each one which is entirely new to us… Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita. However, we must remove a member from our party in order to take one from this table."

Cevan stared at the table. Kevin could only wish he knew what his Scyther was thinking, but quickly turned his thoughts toward Duo-Cevan. _Duo-Cevan, I want you to choose as well, Kevin said._

I've already chosen one, Kevin, Duo-Cevan responded. I've decided that we should put Chikorita in our group.

_But who should we pull out? Kevin asked back._

Hmm… How about Fearow? Duo-Cevan suggested. Sure, I know you've trained him to be the best of his kind, but I think he's grown enough. Plus, don't you want him to take a break? After all, we can fly ourselves, should we need to, and no one will be looking for us in this continent.

_Very well, then… Kevin sighed. Fearow, which he left as the original name, had spent a long time together to try learning to fly, but Duo-Cevan did have a point. It did deserve a break, and most people had never seen or heard of a hybrid before in this continent, giving Kevin the advantage in his disguise. At least, that is what he assumed._

Kevin looked back down at Cevan. "What is your decision, Cevan?" he asked.

Cevan looked up. "Scyther! Scyther-Scy!" he responded.

"All right then…" Kevin said. He pulled off the ball that had a leaf mark on it. "I, in unison with Cevan and Duo-Cevan, choose Chikorita."  
            "And who will you take out of your party?" Professor Elm asked.

His next answer caught them all, including Duo-Cevan, off guard. "Everyone currently in my party, save for Cevan!" he declared.

"WHAT?!?" They all answered in unison.

Professor Elm was the first to recover from the shock. "Kevin, this is unlike you," he said, puzzled.

Kevin walked over to the nearest computer in the room, save for the one on the machine. He placed all of his Pokéballs from his beltbox, save for Cevan's, in the transport module. "I really don't care. After all, I never really was serious when I started my training in Kanto." Kevin looked at Cevan. "Besides, the only thing that keeps me from putting all of my Pokémon in my boxes at home is the fact that Scythers are my undisputed favorite."

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Professor Elm said. "I understand that you are trying to get back to Indigo Plateau, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Give me your Pokédex, then… I need to register you," Elm said, reaching out his hand.

"Pardon?" Kevin asked, puzzled.

"For the Johto League… In order for trainers from Kanto to be eligible in the Johto League, I need to have you registered."

"Ahh," Kevin said as soon as he realized it. He pulled out his Pokédex. "Here."

As Professor Elm went to register Kevin at the nearby computer, Kevin began speaking. "Oh yes… On my way here, I picked up a picture of a Pokémon. It was the strangest Pokémon that I had ever seen! Do you think you could help me identify it?" As Kevin spoke, he found a small chip that Kevin identified to be a vital part of the transport modules. He decided that he should ask before he took it, but waited.

"All right, I'll try… But why are you still using an old Pokédex?"

"Mine is customizable."

"I see…" Professor Elm said, handing back the Pokédex. "So what's this picture you wanted to show me?"

Kevin flipped open his Pokédex. "Find recent image of unidentified Pokémon," he said. The picture of the "legend," or so Kevin thought, flashed onto the screen. "Here it is. I have no clue what it is, but according to my judgment, it appears to be a legend."

Professor Elm inspected the image. "Hmmm…" Elm thought hard. "I don't know what it is, either… but if you ask me, judging from the strange markings and physical form, your judgment may be correct. In any case, you should probably not show this to anyone else save for those who you can trust.

"Speaking of which," Professor Elm suddenly said, "I have something for you." He handed Kevin an item.

"Is this a watch?" Kevin asked, inspecting the device with a band that couldn't fit around more than his own wrist.

"It's called Pokégear," he said. "It's the latest device… however, it still needs to be tested. Right now it can be used as a timekeeper and a phone. However, with the right touches, it could easily hold those plus become a map and a radio at the same time!"

Kevin tried to imagine what would happen if someone were using all four functions at once. He couldn't. Instead, he said, "I guess I'm the guinea pig then?"

"Well, a little, if you don't find it offensive," Professor Elm said cautiously. "Considering what you are now…"

"Don't worry, no offense taken," Kevin said. "By the way, have you seen a scientist pass through this city by the name of Warles?"

"Hmmm… No, don't think I have," Elm said, shaking his head. "But anyway, now that you have what you came for, you probably should be going now before someone else arrives."

"Why is that?" Kevin asked. "I know I'm in a hurry, but isn't this rushing things too fast?"

Professor Elm said something that would get his message across. "Do you like interviews?"


	3. Chapter 2: A Rival to Reckon

Chapter 2: A Rival to Reckon

Kevin walked out of the Lab back out into the bright light. "Well, he certainly got my attention. Interviews… bah!" Kevin snorted. "Oh well, at least I'm getting started." Kevin pulled out his Pokédex. "Fortunately, I got the device I wanted in my Pokédex."

While Kevin was in the lab, he asked Elm if he could have something additional installed into his Pokédex. Now, with the device in place, Kevin could quickly withdraw and deposit Pokémon anytime, anywhere.

So, are we headed to the next town? Duo-Cevan asked.

_I don't see why not, Kevin said. __We'll check that town first and then head for Violet City to try out that gym Elm mentioned. If I can earn a badge, I can probably use it to get back into the Indigo Plateau when I return there._

Kevin passed through the open gate and headed west. He didn't get very far, though, before he realized something.

We're being followed, Duo-Cevan declared.

Kevin stopped and turned around. A man, nearly Kevin's size, which was surprising because Kevin was taller than an average human in his hybrid state, stood before him. He was wearing a dark black suit and wore a hat, which was the same color. The man seemed to hold an air about him that were as dark as his clothes.

"Hello," The man said. "Sorry to follow you like that, but I find something interesting about you." He held out his hand. "My name is Barks."

Kevin reached out and shook the man's hand, hopeful that he wouldn't be suspicious of anything. All the while, something bugged him in the back of his mind. He decided to be safe and give his alternate name.

"Hello to you to, Barks. I'm Cevan Killbane," Kevin said. "But why were you following me?"

"Because," Barks replied, "I have interest in the man who lives two lives. You certainly did some damage back at the Rocket base, Kevin."

I knew it! Duo-Cevan declared. I knew those clothes seemed suspicious!

Kevin tensed, stepping back. "You're part of Team Rocket? Look, I'm through with you…" He began.

Barks laughed. "I got fired," he interrupted. "Because of all the damage you did with your 'spectacular escape,' Giovanni fired a lot of the members, including several executives. I happen to be one of those."

Kevin still wasn't satisfied. "Then where's your 'R' on your suit? If you're an executive, why are you telling me this?"

"Unlike most," Barks answered, "I realized I was wrong in joining with Team Rocket. The only thing I really joined was to earn money quickly. Luckily, I was not in any of the crimes, so my record is pretty clean."

"You're still a criminal," Kevin growled. "Just because you didn't do any of them doesn't mean you weren't involved."

"I was only doing my job!" Barks explained. "committing a crime on your own and following orders are two different things. I was only performing my duty under Giovanni's command!" Barks calmed down a little. "Besides, I now run a rather successful business. Team Rocket was only holding me back from making the business even bigger."

"And people forgive what you've done because of that reason alone? I don't find it justifiable!"

"They forgive my crimes," Barks began, "because they don't even know that I existed in it!"

"Oh," Kevin said. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I like you. You are different than others that I have met; you live in secrecy only to conceal the fact that you even exist!"

"And that I'm a hybrid," Kevin added.

"Yes, and you're a hybrid. All the more reason for me to tell you that there is still danger here!"

"I know," Kevin answered. "The Psychic."

"Psychic?" Barks wondered. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I know something that's even worse… Another Team Rocket!"

"What?" Kevin relaxed, stepping forward. "What do you mean, 'another Team Rocket?'"

"Exactly what I say," Barks said bluntly. "Most of the Rocket members that were fired have formed their own group. Somehow, they have their own funding…"

"Possibly with businesses such as your own," Kevin suggested.

"Probably, considering many of them are executives. I don't know exactly. But I do know that they hope to be back part of the team. They call themselves 'Team Rogue.'"

"And where do they reside around?" Kevin asked.

"They could be anywhere on Johto… and if they find you, they'll probably more angry at you than a beaten Scyther!"

Wow… that anger is hard to accomplish, Duo-Cevan commented. Kevin agreed. After a recent dealing with Team Rocket, Kevin knew what it felt like to be as angry as a Scyther.

"This isn't good," Kevin growled.

"Tell me about it," Barks agreed. He looked down. "Say, what's that? Is that Pokégear?"

"Huh?" Kevin lifted up his wrist with the new Pokégear. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because, my company makes those!" Barks exclaimed. "Did Professor Elm already start giving them out?"

"Are you plotting something?" Kevin asked, narrowing his eyes that were unseen by the ex-Rocket.

"Absolutely not," Barks answered. Kevin, probing his mind with a very minor psychic skill, found no lie in the words. "Like I said, I'm finished with Team Rocket. Anyway, since I see you have gotten one already, we're going to exchange numbers. I want to contact you via Pokégear when there's something important you should know."

"Sure, I guess." Kevin was already getting puzzled by all the new things that go on in Johto. However, he knew he had to adapt. "But I don't even know my number on this…"

Barks jaw dropped open. "You mean you didn't even bother to give yourself one?!?"

Kevin flipped the Pokégear open. Inside, it seemed to hold more than it appeared to be. A monitor was on the top half of the inside, and several number buttons, each no bigger than an average pencil eraser, were just below the screen, on the part that was attached to the wristband. A red button also sat directly below the numbers on the same surface. There were also two buttons that sat on the side of the Pokégear. Curious as to what it was, Kevin found that it changed to the different parts that were installed in the Pokégear. Currently, Kevin was only missing the radio function. The Pokégear almost resembled a miniature laptop.

Kevin switched to the phone installment and punched in a seven-number digit, which was slightly different for the one that his home had. "There," Kevin said once he finished punching in the number. Because of his blades on his fingers, which reached out beyond the tip of his actual finger, were smaller than an average pencil eraser, he didn't need anything to assist him in inputting it. "Now what?"

Barks, catching Kevin entirely off guard, suddenly thrust his wrist, which also had Pokégear, next to Kevin's, making the Pokégears look like two computers facing opposite of each other. At the same time, he used his other hand to push the two red buttons on both devices.

"What are you doing??" Kevin shouted, wrenching his wrist away once he shook off the shock of the surprise.

"Done," Barks said. "Look on your monitor."

Kevin glanced down on the device's screen. Bark's name was on the screen, as well as a number below it.

"Is that your number?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Barks answered, "and it's voice-activated, too!" he turned his attention to the device, and with his free hand pushed both sides of the top half. "Contact Kevin."

Immediately, Kevin saw Bark's face appear on his monitor. "Wow… just like the phones you find in Pokécenters!" Kevin said, looking up to Barks. "How did you manage to shrink it to this size?"

"My own secret," Barks grinned. "Anyway, if your Pokégear is closed and you aren't in something important to you, you will feel it vibrate against your wrist."

"You mean it can detect if there's something happening or not?"

"That and so much more."

"Ok," Kevin said, flipping the Pokégear closed, "I think I got it."

"Good. I hope you find your 'Psychic' soon… but just remember to watch your back. If this new Team Rogue finds you, They're sure to track you down fiercer than a Houndour!"

"Houndour?" Kevin wondered.

"Umm… I meant Growlithe," Barks corrected.

"I'll keep that in mind, then," Kevin said. "Thanks for the warning."

As Barks walked back the direction they came from, Kevin continued down the path. _I certainly hope that we don't run into these guys… It sounds like they could cause problems._

Probably more than that, Duo-Cevan said back. Probably a _lot worse than just problems._


	4. Chapter 3: The Odd Finding

Chapter 3: The Odd Finding

As Kevin proceeded down the path, Kevin was wondering just when he would run into one of the new Pokémon of Johto. _Strange… Who would've ever imagine a Pikachu having an unevolved form?_

Kevin, I just thought of something, Duo-Cevan commented. You have a new Pokémon, right?

_Yeah, why?_

Don't you think we should have it get accustomed to what you're like? You do train Pokémon rather intensely and sometimes you go for days without taking a break!

_Good point, Kevin agreed. __Plus, the Pokémon I catch may not like it if I don't tell them what my favorite Pokémon really is._

Kevin pulled out Chikorita's ball from his belt. "Come forth, Chikorita!" He declared. With a bright flash, the Pokémon came from its ball.

"Chika!" it said. It immediately did an about-face and looked at Kevin. Then, deciding what it would do, Chikorita leapt up into Kevin's arms.

"That's… very nice, Chikorita," Kevin said, his expression showing confusion. A single sweat drop appeared mysteriously and ran down the back of his head. "Do you do this with all of your new trainers?"

{Why not?} Chikorita wondered.

"Well, I'm not used to that." Kevin put Chikorita back on the ground. "Anyway, Chikorita, since you're with me, I just want to get a few things straight."

{I am listening.} Chikorita sat down and waited for Kevin to make his statement.

"My, you're attentive. I guess looks can be deceiving. All right, listen up. First of all, I'm a pretty intensive trainer. Since you're new in the team, I may accidentally push you beyond your max. If I do that, let me know."

{All right. Anything else?}

"Second of all, no Pokémon ranks higher in my team than Cevan. He's my Scyther."

{What?} Chikorita was startled. {But you do like me, no??}

"Chikorita, I didn't say I don't like you. But you've got to understand one thing: Scyther is undisputedly my favorite Pokémon. No one else. So if I use him more than you in certain battles, don't take it too harshly."

{So… I am not your favorite?}

Kevin thought for a moment. "Yeah. Sorry to break it to you so bluntly, but that's the truth. Even the new members of the team must learn that fact. You won't be the only one who will have that learned."

{But… But I want to be your favorite choice!} Chikorita seemed to whine, looking at Kevin with the expression of sadness shown more than Kevin liked to see.

"Deal with it, Chikorita. You should be happy. I deposited my whole team, save for him because of that reason alone, just to put you in. I even put away my second favorite Pokémon, a Blastoise, just for you!"

Chikorita didn't say anything. However, Kevin felt bad for saying that because of the hurt expression Chikorita gave him. Kevin quickly said, "However, Cevan does have his own weakness. If it is something that I know Cevan can't handle, you can cover his back."

Chikorita regained its once happy expression. {Really?} Chikorita said.

"Yes." Kevin tilted his head. "By the way, what gender are you? I can't tell whether you're a boy or girl."

{Could you not tell? I am a girl. I am much prettier than the boys,} Chikorita said, grinning.

Speak for yourself, Duo-Cevan commented. Kevin laughed a little in his mind. When he checked the Pokédex back at Prof. Oak's lab, he couldn't tell which was male or female. Pulling out his Pokédex, he opened up data on Chikorita.

"Identify genders," he said. Two Chikoritas appeared on the screen and measurements were shown. Kevin discovered that the leaf on a female Chikorita's head was slightly smaller than a male's. Also, the "beads" around the female Chikorita's neck and eyes were slightly bigger than its male counterpart. _No wonder why they're considered so cute, Kevin thought._

Kevin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rustling from a bush to his left. A Rattata, obviously with little experience, attempted to pounce Kevin's Chikorita. She easily avoided and jumped aside.

Whoa, Duo-Cevan commented. Rattata usually don't do that.

"Well, your first battle commences, Chikorita," Kevin commented, keeping what Duo-Cevan said in mind. "Quick, while the enemy is still attacking. Tackle!"

Chikorita spun towards the Rattata and gave a flying leap. Rattata, though it had just barely landed, managed to avoid getting hit. Rolling out of the way, the Rattata got back up on its feet and looked fiercely at Chikorita.

Something's not right, Duo-Cevan said.

"Get ready," Kevin said to Chikorita. "Feel the battle. If your opponent is trying to anticipate you, make yourself unpredictable!"

"_Chika!" Chikorita complied. Chikorita held her ground, and stared back at the Rattata._

For a while, neither made a move. Finally, Rattata bared its fangs and leapt forward as it tried to tackle Chikorita. Chikorita, seeing it coming because of the Rattata's involuntary signal, leapt straight up into the air.

Kevin grinned. _What goes up, must come down, he thought as he saw Chikorita's plan._

Rotating her body so that her front half was facing the Rattata below her, she plummeted down. Performing what could be a Chikorita's version of a shoulder tackle, she slammed into the Rattata's head.

_Think we should catch it? Kevin asked Duo-Cevan as the Rattata wandered around, barely hanging on to its senses._

Immediately after Kevin said that, the Rattata perked up and dashed back into the bushes. Chikorita, almost seeming to be filled with the thrill of winning her first battle, gave chase.

"Chikorita!" Kevin yelled. Startled only for a moment by her actions, he gave chase to her. "Get back here!" he said as he trampled over the bush.

Didn't I do this once? Duo-Cevan asked Kevin as they charged into the thick.

_Yeah, you did… right to an Onix, Kevin said back._

The thickness of the trees suddenly dispersed rapidly, and Kevin found himself in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. Chikorita was standing in the middle.

"What do you think you are doing, dashing off like that Chikorita?" Kevin demanded. However, his fierce request for information suddenly became something else as he found an odd object on the ground next to her.

Chikorita picked it up with her mouth, carried it over to Kevin, and dropped it at his feet. {I found this here,} She said. {What is it? It is nothing like I have seen before.}

Kevin picked up the object and inspected it. _Hmmm… He thought. __What do you think it is, Duo-Cevan?_

Almost looks like a feather, Duo-Cevan answered, only it looks more like a single wing than feather.

Indeed, Kevin thought it was a feather of some sort. However, Kevin never knew any birds that had feathers which came from a single stem. In fact, the "feather" could almost be used much like a paper fan, much like one that could fold up and be stored. Not only that, but the feathers themselves were not like normal bird feathers because they were almost a solid form.

"I… I don't know, Chikorita…" Kevin began. "But we'll figure it out soon."

They both walked out of the clearing, through the forest, and back onto the path. Almost at once, Kevin began to hear something. He spun around.

Nothing. The noise continued, and grew, seeming to come from everywhere at once.

_Wait a minute… Kevin thought. __Everywhere at once? That can only mean one thing…_

The noise, which seemed more like a ghost attempting to scare someone, was sounding in Kevin's mind. After it stopped growing, Kevin could make out another pitch quickly replacing the previous one. After at least five seconds, Kevin realized what it was: a melody.

But where is the source coming from? Duo-Cevan wondered.

_I was hoping you could tell me, Kevin replied._

This is going to be hard to pinpoint, Duo-Cevan pointed out. The song has no intention of putting someone to sleep like Jigglypuff's, and so there is no danger.

_Which means it will be impossible to use your Sense to find the source, Kevin added. Cevan had the ability to sense danger before it even struck. However, he could only sense it as long as it involved him. The Sense also had the hidden ability to detect something at a location. This could only be done, though, if Cevan knew specific details of whatever he would be trying to detect, such as their body height, weight, name, among others. He would have to be around a person for at least two months in order for his Sense to pick them up._

The melody seemed to be playing in a continuous loop. "Chikorita, are you hearing anything?" Kevin asked, curious.

{You mean that melody?} Chikorita asked.

"Yeah… what do you think of it?"

{It sounds rather soothing… and it seems to just fill me with energy!} Chikorita answered Kevin, leaping up onto his shoulder.

Maybe it's just my opinion… But I think it could be comparable to maddening, Duo-Cevan commented. I can see you agree with me, too.

After listening to the melody a few times, Kevin counted a total of 13 notes in the melody before it played again. _Good thing we've learned to tolerate annoyances, Kevin said thankfully. __But something's not right about this melody… Although it doesn't cause us to fall asleep, there seems to be something enchanted in the notes. Something else that affects us in a way._

What makes you say that? Duo-Cevan asked.

_Because. This melody… it's hard for me to describe. It's like the song is beautiful, and yet…_

…It seems like someone is warping it, causing to sound horrible? Duo-Cevan finished.

_Yeah._

{What is on your mind?} Chikorita suddenly asked. {And why are we standing around here? It is becoming dark.}

"Huh?" Kevin said, startled. He looked up. Indeed, the sun was halfway past the horizon. _Dang! He thought. __How'd it get so late? Well, I could probably make it to the next town if I used agility._

Kevin, we hardly even know the paths here. It will look a lot different at night than at day. Besides, how will you be able to check your map in the darkness?

_Duo-Cevan, you've obviously forgotten what Mewtwo has taught us in his training he gave us, Kevin sighed. __Don't you even remember anything?_

Well, I remember that he taught us how to channel our Psychic abilities, such as mimicking certain elements, Duo-Cevan recalled.

Kevin had visited Mewtwo more than two weeks ago, received a challenge from him, and ended with a tie. Mewtwo was impressed, and gave Kevin training in Psychic abilities. Mewtwo, in addition to that, taught Kevin how to use the Psychic skills to mimic minor amounts of elements, regardless of their type or what it was. The energy globes created were color-coded and could be used to attack much like its corresponding type, but they did very little other than slightly stun the enemy. They could also contain specific contents in a ball, or a "Psychic shell." Using several pebbles, it could be possible for Kevin to launch a rock-type attack from a Psychic shell, much like a shotgun. Water could also be stored in a Psychic shell and placed in his pack for a water reserve, should he find a reason to hold it for later. These balls remained even if Kevin forgot about them, because they didn't rely on concentration like normal Psychic skills, but instead worked on commands. However, they did rely on the power of his mind, and if he ever went mad and lost all common sense or reached the edge of fainting from battle, water or anything that could be contained normally would cause the shell to burst.

_Exactly, Duo-Cevan, Kevin declared. He looked around. __Then again, we could just camp out for the night and do some last-minute studying and get some training in with it. We could use that clearing that we found and set up some of those Psychic shells to create lamps._

Lamps? Duo-Cevan wondered.

Kevin looked to his Chikorita. "Chikorita, do you want to go back to that clearing we found and camp for the night? We could get some of your training done there."

"Chikah!" Chikorita agreed.

*                                  *                                  *

"Hmmm… That's strange. I lost him. A shame, too… I wanted to send him a present."

A man, sitting in a reclining chair, took a sip from his glass of lemonade he was holding. He was in his home, an elegant house, complete with spiked fences. It gave the impression that he did not want people there.

What did you have in mind, master? a shadow to his side said.

"I had planned on sending an army of Rattata his way, but after that Chikorita defeated the first one which I used for a test, I decided I should use something a little more stronger."

Perhaps you can detect where his Chikorita is?

"No, I'm afraid not. I cannot directly detect where his Pokémon are. Only when I am using the mind of another and see them will I find them."

Then send me, master. I can help you find him.

"No, I will use another. You, my minion, were the reason why my first two failed. I spent far too long training you and neglected to even train myself."

The shadow sighed. What I don't quite understand is why you didn't do this to him before he met the boy…

The man sighed himself. "Actually, what I want to know is why I detect him, then suddenly lose his signal for a period of time. Somehow, he managed to get from Pallet Town to New Bark without any detection of him between. There _must be something about him that shields him from me!" The man got up from his chair and began pondering. "There must be a way… A way I can detect him at all times…"_


	5. Chapter 4: Oh, Curses!

Chapter 4: Oh, Curses!

Kevin had managed to get his shelter up and ready and the Psychic shells, each containing the light of a Flash attack, placed around the perimeter of the clearing and the center of the shelter before the sun even disappeared below the horizon.

"Well, we can relax for a while, but you still need your training, Chikorita," Kevin said. "Relax for ten minutes, then I want you to run from ball to ball, save for the one in the shelter, for five minutes. If you still feel like you're full of energy, then repeat until you become tired. Like they say, 'No pain, no gain.' Once you grow tired from the running, come to the shelter and we can rest."

"Chika-Chika?" Chikorita asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be training, too… I need to learn more about this country, and so I need to study my Pokédex more. Once you get into the shelter, though, I'll do my training and then we can go to sleep."

Kevin went into the shelter, which seemed more like a forest version of a shack, as it was built of fallen logs, moss, and many clumps of tree branches. Placing the "door," which was mostly a tangle of branches and leaves that Kevin pulled off of a tree, Kevin began his studying.

But it wasn't quiet. In their minds, the song, which had not ended, continued its same haunting melody. Though it was very soft, it never seemed to end, nor did it give any indication that it would.

_This is going to prove very difficult, Kevin commented. Kevin managed to get three more entries down: Wooper, Quagsire, and another pre-evolution, Magby. Kevin studied long and hard about these three new ones; He studied their type, the average statistics that they had at their evolution level, and what kind of moves they can learn. Kevin barely finished his studying of the three before Chikorita worked her way through the door and walked up against the Psychic shell "lamp."_

{So, how do you train, anyway?} Chikorita suddenly asked Kevin. {I mean, do you train so you can run longer?}

"Well, you see, Chikorita, I train because…" Kevin began, then suddenly stopped. It came to him so quickly that he felt like he had been smacked on the forehead. Chikorita did not know what he was! All this time, Kevin was walking through the woods, and he didn't even take off his disguise.

{Because?}

Well, better late than never, Kevin, Duo-Cevan commented.

Kevin sighed. "Ok, Chikorita, don't be too suprised…" with that, Kevin switched off his human disguise.

Kevin didn't give Chikorita much of a warning, either. She was so surprised to see Kevin's natural state that she practically leaped from the lamp all the way to the wall furthest from Kevin. {What are you? A Pokémon that trains us Pokémon as well?} She gave him a fierce stare even as he stood up.

"I'm not like normal people, Chikorita," Kevin said. "My history is so unique in its own way that if anyone heard of it and never heard of me before, they might consider it fiction."

{You're a human?} Chikorita asked furiously. {You seem more like… like…}

"A monster?" Kevin finished for her. "Or a Scyther with arms? Pick option two. It would make better sense why I like Scythers so much, in this matter."

{But, I don't understand… How can you be a human and a Scyther at the same time?}

"If I tried to explain it in terms that certain people could understand, you wouldn't, Chikorita," Kevin sighed. "But I'll try to summarize it so that you can understand: Let's just say it was a mistake to have put Scyther blood into a human body, except that it was done in such a way that the bloods combined completely into one, altering my form, and now I'm changed forever."

{I see…} Chikorita said, finally calming down. {So who controls you? The human, or the Scyther?}

Say both of us! Duo-Cevan said jokingly.

"The human side, mostly," Kevin answered, ignoring Duo-Cevan. "But that's only because we walk around a lot in my human disguise. When I allow Duo-Cevan, my alternate half, to control for battle, then he moves us around."

Chikorita walked by Kevin's feet. {Strange…} she said, sniffing him. {You look mostly Scyther, but you smell human.}

"It's hard to say. I'm only a fourth of a Scyther, yet I appear to be more Scyther than human." Kevin walked out the door. "Now, I have to do my share of training. I'll let you get used to the facts."

Closing it behind him, he walked closer to the edge of the clearing. Once he reached it, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Man, am I going to have to do this with every__ new Pokémon I receive? Kevin wondered._

Well, you're going to have to get used to this, Duo-Cevan replied. after all, when you get back to the Indigo Plateau, you're going to have to explain this to the whole world.

Kevin had not even thought about that. _Explain my hybrid state… to the whole world? Kevin thought. __That can yield good and bad effects…_

_Let's get on with our training, shall we? Kevin suddenly stated. He didn't want to think of it right then. After all, it involved the one thing he hated most: an interview._

Suddenly, Kevin's Pokégear began vibrating. _What the…?? Kevin wondered. He flipped it open._

"Hello?" he spoke, looking into the monitor.

The monitor flashed on. "Kevin? It's Barks," a voice said. "You mentioned you're looking for a Psychic, right?" The face on the monitor suddenly gave a strange look. "And where in a Spinarak's web are you? I've never seen a forest so light at this hour."

"I'm in a hidden clearing in the forest somewhere between New Bark Town and the next city," Kevin answered. "The reason why it seems so light is because I have a lamp right next to me. Now, about the Psychic you mentioned…"

"I need to know a few things first. Were you involved in that 'failed' Gyrados counterattack near Vermilion City? I'm already sure you were that Scyther that showed up afterwards."

"Yeah, that was me in disguise both times," Kevin confirmed. "Why?"

"Do you think that they were controlled by the Psychic you mentioned?"

"I was informed by certain informants," Kevin said. "Besides, that wasn't the first time I faced a huge army of Pokémon."

"It wasn't?" Barks asked in surprise. "You mean that there was a time before that?"

"An army of Fearow, to be precise," Kevin answered. "I fought them back on Route 3. And both times, I sensed a second danger pang, like there was a hidden energy behind them."

"Hmmm… Both of them were involving you?"

"Yeah. That's how I felt the danger."

Barks thought for a moment. "Maybe someone wants you dead?" he suggested.

"The only enemy I really know of is the Rockets. Why I would get another enemy before I even showed my face is beyond me."

"Well, I just needed to know that. I thought I found something that might trace him to my knowledge, but I guess it's garbage. All the Psychics I have on this list don't match the tactics that you describe," Barks said.

"All right. Keep me informed," Kevin said. "I'll speak with you then."

The monitor went blank, and Kevin closed it. He looked up toward the forest. "If I could figure out half of the things I discovered in this continent…" he muttered.

All at once, Kevin felt odd. Uh-oh… Duo-Cevan commented. Kevin, keep your guard up. We've felt this presence before.

Kevin wondered if it was what he thought it was. Spinning toward the direction of where it was coming from and assuming a battle position, something stood in its location. Big, yellow, and giving a fierce look, Kevin and the creature stood, neither moving save for if they were breathing.

_What on a Persain's temper is this thing doing? Kevin wondered._

Maybe it's curious, Duo-Cevan suggested.

Kevin stared at the creature. The creature stared back. _Why is it just sitting there? Why doesn't it just attack? he wondered to Duo-Cevan._

They both stood there, facing each other, seeming to wait for them to move. After for what was a span of a minute, Kevin went from his battle position to a relaxed stance. The creature still stood, holding what appeared to be a battle position on all fours, narrowing its eyes as Kevin moved, but never relaxed.

Kevin finally spoke. "You really don't want to fight me, do you?" he asked. "Why are you following me then?"

The creature still did not make any motion.

"Is it because you seem curious of me?"

No answer.

"Are you determining my strength? Or is it because I'm not a creature that is familiar?"

Kevin waited for an answer. He received none.

"What is your name?" Kevin asked, hoping to receive an answer. Its silence was an obstacle that Kevin could not seem to penetrate.

"If you can, you could at least tell me _why you keep showing up like this!" Kevin pleaded with the creature._

Maybe it's trying to communicate with us without noise? Duo-Cevan suggested, as the creature still made no noise.

_The only thing I can get out of its silence is that it doesn't seem too happy to see us, Kevin muttered._

Kevin and the Creature remained staring at each other. It almost appeared as if neither could decide what they were going to do. A gentle breeze blew in from Kevin's left. The smell of something warm wafted in with the wind.

_What the… Something warm? Kevin wondered. It suddenly occurred to him that he and this creature was not the only ones in the area._

Without warning, Kevin was slammed in the back and brought into the ground. Something pinned him almost face-first where he lay. Kevin began to attempt to move, but nearly froze from what he heard.

"Do not attempt to struggle, or your existence will cease, creature," was spoken through what sounded almost a feminine voice. "You do not know what you are dealing with."

Kevin could begin to see another walk into his view. This one seemed to have long, draping red mane, with its gray hair on its back giving a rippling effect. A black ring circled each leg, and it gave off a small glow. After it stood in front of Kevin for a while, he discovered that this is what he smelled.

{What shall we do?} It said softly, in it's own form of communication, to the first one Kevin saw. {There is something odd with this creature. It does not seem trustworthy.}

{He is human,} the yellow creature said back with the same dialect. {No doubt about it. He used devices that were unnatural. It can be the only explanation.}

{That may be so, but it is not the only explanation,} The one, pinning Kevin, said, also in another dialect. Kevin could not look behind him enough to see whatever was holding him down. {Look at the structure he built. Only a human would do that with such materials.}

"Can I get up, please?" Kevin asked the unknown creatures.

The two Kevin could see looked directly at him with leery eyes. "No," all three said.

"Well, allow me to point out then that I can understand you clearly, even though you talk in your own language," Kevin said, still held to the ground.

The unknown force that held him to the ground suddenly lifted off of him. Before Kevin could react, however, he was hit from the side, causing him to roll over. Now on his back, Kevin could now see what was holding him, another who was also a four-legged creature like the others. This one was almost entirely blue, and held a hollowed diamond crest on its forehead. The hair running down its back almost seemed to be flowing like the second one he saw, except it's motion seemed calmer. Kevin was immediately pinned by the creature who held him down before by its massive size by almost falling completely on Kevin. The creature's body seemed somewhat cold and chilly, and the slight gust that picked up made it worse.

"Let's see… one yellow, one red, and one blue. Electric, Fire, and Ice, perhaps?" Kevin asked.

"Water," The blue creature corrected. "What is your purpose here, human?"

"Purpose? I just stumbled on it, that's all," Kevin replied, puzzled. "It began to grow dark, and so I created a shelter here for the night."

"How did you arrive here, though?" The electric one asked Kevin. "The ward we placed was to keep your kind out!"

"This human is different, though," the water creature spoke. "It almost seems as if his energy fluctuates between human and a Scyther's energy. How is it that you are able to do such a task?"

"Please let me up," Kevin sighed. "I really have no intention of doing anything else, other than answering or asking questions."

"You will answer my question!" The water creature demanded. It flattened itself against Kevin as to crush him.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Whether it's my hybrid state or not, I really don't know. Now get off please!" Kevin was beginning to get furious. Whether they were legends or not was still unknown to Kevin, but the cold of the water creature's body was chilling Kevin past his skin. He didn't want to, but if it was required for him to get it off, he would use strength.

"Very well, then, creature. Reside within your temporary shelter until we have decided what to do with you," the water creature said. "But do not try to run. Though fast you may become, faster we are. You will have wished that you had not done it in the first place." It raised itself off of Kevin. With a small nudge from the fire creature, Kevin got up and walked into the shelter.

Chikorita threw a nervous glance to Kevin. {What… did they do to you?} she asked.

"Nothing… yet." Kevin ignored the fact that Chikorita did not ask more than what she said. Instead, he sat down on the ground. Holding his head as if he had a headache, Kevin groaned. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!"

Meanwhile, the three creatures stood, communicating to each other in their own dialect. {Why should we allow him to wander about like this?} The fire creature snarled. {He will only bring about the disaster of us legends!}

{There is no other option,} The water creature muttered. {The human's taint has entered our sacred clearing. Because of that, our ward will need to be renewed. Either that, or dash across the plains forever, always risking to be discovered, and always risking capture.}

{But what should be done of the Silver Feather?} the electric creature wondered. {The curse has already been placed upon him. He will never reach the Divine Water Legend before he is driven to madness!}

{That, I am afraid, is something that must be dealt with in another manner,} The water creature sighed, shaking its head as the hair followed the sway. {He may be human, but there are some traits about him that make him different from the rest. I, for one, can say that he is somewhat trustworthy for this task.}

{Have you gone mad?!?} The electric one nearly roared. Then he calmed down. {This human can not be trusted. I have already seen him tell one person that I exist. He tells secrets behind closed doors!}

{And if he did tell someone, how did you manage to learn this without his sensing?} The fire creature asked calmly. {He sensed your presence here and back nearby New Bark Town.}

{He would not have sensed me if I had not caused him to crash,} The electric creature said in protest. {Even so, if he had not discovered us, neither would we discover him!}

"So it's a good thing we met then, huh?" Kevin suddenly interrupted. He had walked out of the shelter and went to the three creatures.

"We have not finished, human," The water creature said to Kevin. "Now return to your structure or suffer the consequences!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't just sit and listen anymore," Kevin replied. "The electric one is right… I did tell one person. But he is trustworthy and will not tell anyone else. I did not know what or who you were and so I was hoping to receive an answer. Now who is this 'Divine Water Legend' you so briefly mentioned about?"

The three only stared at him with a fierce glare.

"I know you won't hurt me, anyway," Kevin added. "You've already shown that twice. Besides, I really have no other choice than to obey what you order me to do, simply because of this maddening melody that is a 'curse,' as you so conveniently put it. When it will take its toll will occur sooner or later."

The three stared at each other. Finally, the yellow creature spoke. {The Human-Scyther is correct. We are not fond of fighting anyone. However, we will if we are forced to.}

"The Divine Water Legend," The water creature explained to Kevin, "which we have previously mentioned, is none other than Lugia. He resides within the islands that are protected by whirlpools."

"Will he receive me kindly?"

"No. Lugia will only receive one kindly, and will only do the same with others who are with him when he is visited. This 'one' referred to is none other than the Chosen One."

"And who, might I ask, is this Chosen One?" Kevin asked rather sarcastically. "What's his first name?"

"Ash."

Kevin's mouth nearly dropped open. "Ash?" he asked in surprise. "Ash Ketchum? The innocent boy I met a few weeks ago? _He was the chosen one?"_

"As said in the legend."

"I'll pretend I know that legend, too," Kevin said, finally calming down. "Does he know of this?"

"Yes, he does. Some time back, he was required to do what none other could do: stop the destruction of the world."

_Destruction of the world? Is that__ what you felt that you never explained to me, Duo-Cevan?!? Kevin demanded fiercely. Before Kevin had even met Ash, Duo-Cevan suddenly felt a need to head out to the ocean. Even though Kevin had nothing more to do, he would not budge from his newfound home, even though Duo-Cevan said that what he was sensing meant more danger than anything else._

Yes, it was, Duo-Cevan sighed. But even if I did explain, you wouldn't have listened.

Kevin stopped. _True, he thought, __I would've just let it come. Not now, though. Kevin placed his hand on his head._

"Something troubling you, human-creature?" The fire creature asked.

"Let's see… First, I learn of this country that didn't appear to exist over nine years ago. Next, I learn there's a Psychic sending huge armies of Pokémon after me. Then, my ordeal with Team Rocket and learning that they have Cevan. My only real sources of information that are human is a Scientist by the name of Warles and a manager of a large company with the name Barks. Now I have a song that won't go away and the only remedy for it is for me to visit a legend who only allows Ash to come near. And now you three show up in my life. Yeah, I think something's troubling me," Kevin concluded.

"One more thing," The electric creature added. Before Kevin could react, he was shoved into the center of the three. Almost immediately, the three creatures placed their heads against him.

Kevin, before he could guess what was happening, suddenly felt himself change in his mind. Things that he thought were logical now made no sense. Ideas, plans, and other of the sort seemed crazy. He thought he was losing his sanity, but even that seemed like an unreasonable thought. A moment later, Kevin couldn't even remember his own name, nor did he remember he was even partly human or he had a second mind in his head. His own had become that of a wild animal.

"Kevin, your sanity is now bound with your promise of our secret," The water creature said. "It shall retain, so long as what you have learned and will learn from us remains in your mind. If you are ever to let this slip to your tongue, the promise will break with your sanity, and you will go mad, regardless of time. Remember this."

All at once, it reversed. Reason returned, logic became sensible, and he could remember things. In no time, Kevin was back to normal. "Whoa… what happened?" he asked. "Did I just lose control?"

"From now on, the knowledge of our existence is now bound with you," The water creature said. "If humans learn of us in another manner, nothing will occur to you. However, if you should ever tell anyone of our existence because of your actions, you will lose control. You would become an image of your own shadow: unforgiving, merciless, hating, and thirsting for the life of others."

"Well, now that I have that happy thought tormenting me for who knows how long, I guess you can tell me your names now," Kevin thought. "After all, I don't think saying to Lugia that a creature of water, fire, and electric will convince him that you sent me."

"Realize that if you mention our names, the same will occur as if you had informed someone of us," The water creature said.

"Why do you think I asked for your name then?" Kevin replied.

"I see that our promise has not made you lose your logic," The fire creature spoke. "I am known as Entei."

"I am Suicune," the water creature stated.

"And I am Raikou," the electric creature stated, "as you wished to know."

"Entei, Suicune, and Raikou… Hmmm…" Kevin pulled out his Pokédex and began inputting things. Pointing it at the three in succession, he froze the image of them, replaced the old picture with the new one, and labeled them according to their names. "Does this mean I have to keep this hidden from my Pokémon as well?"

"We did not say that the knowledge should remain hidden from Pokémon," Suicune answered. "Nearly all of those who reside in Johto know of us. However, none of them will speak of us unless necessary."

"Will Cevan, my Scyther, know who you are?" Kevin asked.

"Cevan and you existed before Johto was even known to Kanto," Entei answered, shaking his head. "Unless Cevan had traveled to Johto before you caught him, he would have no knowledge of us."

"So I can talk about you three with other Pokémon just so long as humans don't overhear, correct?" Kevin wondered. "I won't lose my sanity if I work like that?"

"Yes," Raikou answered. "It would be in your best interest not to talk about us where humans tread. Deep in forests may sound like an isolated place, but take care that it is not in the way of others."

Kevin sighed. "Hiding a secret just to keep my sanity and not become some animal… I don't know which is worse," he muttered.

"Our secret is not a difficult one to hold," Suicune said. Then, pushing Kevin towards the edge of the forest, it said, "Now go. Your time is limited, and you must make haste. The faster you move toward Lugia, the less likely that it is before you go wild from the melody."

"I need rest, Suicune," Kevin stated, moving from Suicune's pushing and walking toward the shelter. "I'll get moving the next morning. I know you want me to leave now, but if I don't get sleep, I'll collapse before the next town."

Kevin walked into the shelter and, after recalling Chikorita, made himself comfortable. Then, using a Psychic command, the balls that had illuminated the clearing cracked open and their light poured out before disappearing, their purpose served. With that, Kevin went to sleep.

Raikou paced up next to the side of Suicune, who stood at the edge of the clearing as it looked at the shelter. {Do you think he can make it in time?}

Suicune closed its eyes and lowered its head. {Only time itself can tell.}

*                                  *                                  *

"How much farther until we get to the house?" A man asked impatiently. "I'm getting tired of all this walking!"

A group of three men dressed in black paced down the forest path in darkness. The path was nearly obstructed by overhanging branches, overgrown roots, and small shrubs. One, the leader of the group, sighed as he pushed past a branch. "We should be less than a minute from his house now," he said back. "You know, if you exercised a little more patience in your work, you would've been a whole lot successful."

"Hey, is it my fault that I got fired from my job just for doing it?" the second man argued back.

"No, but it was your fault that you ordered your Arcanine to hyper beam while training," the third reminded. "You ended up breaking down the training room door and slammed it against the opposite wall of the hallway, nearly crushing the Boss in it."

"That was one of the things that the Boss looked for when he started firing members," the leader said. "Recklessness."

"I wasn't reckless!!" The second yelled. At that, he stumbled over a root and fell face-first into a bush.

The other two stopped and helped him up. "Need we say more?" the leader said. The second man was quiet after that.

The leader pushed another branch out of the way and suddenly emerged from the forest. Up ahead was their destination. "Well, here we are," the leader declared.

The other two looked at the fenced home. "Doesn't seem too welcoming," the third said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the second said. He started walking toward the home.

"Hold it!" the leader said, grabbing the second man's shoulder. "The owner of this home is not to be angered. His powers have made him very dangerous, which is why he lives all the way out here." He walked up ahead of the second man. "Just you two keep your mouths shut and I'll do the talking."

"Wait a minute. If he's what you say, why would being quiet help?" the second said.

Both of the men looked at him. "Just… shut up," they said.


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown Secrets

Chapter 5: Unknown Secrets

The next morning, Kevin stepped out of the shelter into the light. "Ahh, welcome, sunshine!" he said to the sun as he stretched his arms. Turning to look off to the left, the three stood in the clearing nearby.

Kevin finished his stretch. "And welcome to you as well, Legends," he concluded.

"You awoke not a moment too soon," Entei said back. "The sun has just appeared over the trees."

"Anything I should be aware of before I get to Violet City?" he asked.

"After Cherrygrove City, you will encounter a thick forest. If you are not careful, you will lose your way," Suicune informed. "Ghost Pokémon can create illusions and lead you in different directions. You would be wise to find a Hoothoot and learn its skills so you may be able to use them."

"Use their skills?" Kevin wondered. "How can I do that?"

"You actually use only one move when you use those that you normally cannot learn," Suicune replied.

"How did you learn that?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"We do not sleep, and so we were able to learn much from you while you were resting," Raikou explained. "It amazes us how your two minds work so well."

"So well," Suicune added, "that if you, the human, learn a move and how it works, your metronome skill can use it!"

_So that's how we learned those new moves, Kevin thought. __You never learned them, you just used my mind to use them! Kevin had learned two distinct moves of Johto while he was in Kanto: Rollout and Fury Cutter. Even though he had less than a week to use them, he was still very powerful with the two attacks. Much of his special ability training, with the exception of psychic training, came over two weeks from the use of a power suit, dubbed as a 'War Machine.' However, these skills did come at a price, which was not something Kevin would like to remember._

"Well, time to move," Kevin declared. "I guess I'll see you once I'm finished." After dismantling his shelter and scattering the parts of it to random areas, he took off for the next town.

The three legends stood there for a moment. Then Raikou suddenly began moving toward the edge of the clearing.

{Wait, Raikou! What are you doing?} Entei asked.

{I am following him,} Raikou answered, not looking back.

{You will get spotted!} Entei said, starting toward him.

{Do not worry about me. I am swifter than either of you and know where to stay… you keep yourself hidden!} Raikou yelled back, dashing out of the clearing.

Entei looked at Raikou with disbelief. {Perhaps his judgment is tainted by the Human-Scyther?} he wondered.

*                                  *                                  *

This is just insane! Duo-Cevan commented. Why are we doing work for legends? Neither you nor I understand how these things live together!

_Because, Duo-Cevan, I'd rather be a grunt of creatures, capable of skills beyond our reason, than a mastermind of killers! Kevin argued. __You remember what they did to our minds?_

Only vaguely, Duo-Cevan replied, mostly because it seemed like my mind skipped a minute of time there. I didn't remember anything from that experience.

_Nor do I, Kevin said. __I only know that it occured._

Suddenly, Kevin felt his Pokédex vibrate. "What now?!?" Kevin wondered. He flipped it open. "Yes? Barks, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's me," Barks answered, his face appearing on the screen. "Have you gone through Cherrygrove City yet?"

"No, not yet," Kevin replied. "But I am about to. Why?"

"An informant of mine told me that a group of secret operation Team Rogue members are scouring each city. None of them so far know that you're here yet, but they will notice if you walk into town the way you are right now."

"Well, I hadn't planned on walking out into the city in broad daylight," he answered. "Of course I'm going to go in disguise."

"That's the problem," Barks said. "They will notice whether you are in disguise or not. In fact, there's something unique about you whether you are in your human disguise or not, and they can notice either one."

"This is very bad," Kevin said in a sulky voice. "If they discover I'm here, they'll manage to track me down wherever I go!"

"Yes, and so it's going to make it very difficult for you to accomplish your tasks!" Barks concluded.

Kevin thought for a moment. "Maybe if…"

Barks gave him a strange look. "What? You have another way you can enter the city unnoticed?"

"Barks," Kevin asked, ignoring the question, "how well known were you in Team Rocket before you got fired?"

"Very little, if known at all," Barks stated. "I was almost always a solo secret field operative commando, and so I rarely did much within the actual base. The only thing I did was relay information of Pokémon locations to Giovanni."

"Well, then, I have another disguise to hide behind if that's the case," Kevin concluded.

"You have a _third disguise?" Barks asked skeptically. "This I have to see."_

A minute after, Barks found himself looking back at him on his screen. "Wha…?" he wondered in confusion. "How did you do that? I mean, how did you become me?"

"The scientist I mentioned about told me that I had an ability," Kevin answered. "The ability to act like a ditto and transform myself into another human or Pokémon."

"Yes, but your eyes…"

"Yeah, I know, that's the only drawback," Kevin said, finishing Barks's sentence. "Even if I perfect the skill, I can never be able to perform a complete transformation."

"What about clothing?" Barks wondered. "Can you transform that, too?

"Not yet," Kevin said, switching on his human disguise and pulling his hood off, "but this should suffice for now."

Barks grinned. "Kevin, you are one sneaky fellow," he confirmed. "I still can't believe you can transform, though."

"Well, how else do you think I got into the base?" Kevin said back, giving the same grin Barks gave back to him.

"Is that how you got in the base? How did you manage to pass for a member of Team Rocket?" Barks asked.

Kevin explained the story: how Warles informed him of the base, how he could transform, and how he could become more powerful. When he did arrive at the entrance of the base, he discovered a scientist. Drugging him with sleeping powder, Kevin transformed into him and got in without being detected.

"I see… Clever," Barks said, pondering. "Well, just hope that no one who _did know me see you."_

"Well, guess I better get moving. Since I need to see you before I can transform into you, I'll have to call you often," Kevin said.

"Also call me if Team Rogue finds you," Barks added. "And, if there is anything that I know you need to know from me, you can call me then, as well. Nothing is really important for me, day or night, so you won't get a busy signal."

"See you then," Kevin finished before closing the Pokégear. He then walked into the town.

Kevin only quickly stopped at the Pokécenter to revitalize his Pokémon. He realized that posing as a natural human in a transformed form could be very difficult. As soon as he entered through the door, Nurse Joy said, "Welcome!" She then made a double-take.

"Is that you, Kevin?" she began, until she saw his face. She blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were—"

"Someone else?" Kevin answered. "How could I be mistaken for someone else?"

"Your black suit almost reminds me of another's."

A man eating at a table nearby where Kevin just walked looked up. _Black suit? Did I just hear about a black suit? He thought. Not wanting to seem like he was staring, he resumed his meal._

"Really? Hmph. I thought I was the only one who wore these kinds of suits," Kevin replied. He pulled out his Pokéballs from his beltbox silently, which was hidden in the suit. "Mind revitalizing my Pokémon?"

"Sure!" She said, taking Kevin's Pokémon. "What's your name?"

_Think fast, Kevin! He thought to himself. Then, confirming it, he said, "My name? Navec. Navec Killbane." In his haste, Kevin took his Scyther's name and just said it backwards._

Congratulations on your witty intellect, Duo-Cevan commented dryly.

_Shut up and help me concentrate! Kevin shot back rather furiously._

"Navec, huh? Ok, I'll be right back. Just seat yourself," Nurse Joy said as she walked to the back room.

Maybe we should ask to go back there as well? Duo-Cevan suggested.

_No… it's too suspicious, Kevin said back as he sat down on a soft chair. Normally, if Kevin were in disguise, he would stay away from them because they caused him to sit on his wings. However, in this form, he didn't have wings._

Unknown to Kevin, the man eating was still watching him. _Hmm… I'm almost sure that is Kevin, but… No, he would avoid those seats. His stride also is incorrect…_

We could get some more studying down, Duo-Cevan suggested.

_Not a good idea, Duo-Cevan, Kevin reasoned. __Now I wish I got my Pokédex case updated. If I did, then I wouldn't have to worry about Team Rogue identify me by my Pokédex!_

Do you think a member could be here now? Duo-Cevan inquired.

Kevin relaxed, and then began looking around the place a second later. Several people were already in the Pokécenter. Realizing that it was around the time for lunch, he pulled out a stash of food from his pack that he made before coming. His bag, though small, seemed to hold much more than any could imagine. In fact, it could've given the impression that the bag itself had no defined boundaries inside. It did have a limit, however, to the size and number it could hold.

You included supplements for the menu? Duo-Cevan asked when Kevin pulled out a bottle containing tablets of pure calcium.

_I don't see why not, Kevin replied, taking two from it and swallowing them without trouble._

_What the…?!? The man spying on Kevin thought when he saw Kevin consume the tablets. __Did I just see him eat Calcium supplements? Calcium supplements for Pokémon__??_

Kevin put the bottle back in before Nurse Joy suddenly came from the back room and called out for Navec. "Coming," Kevin said. Retrieving his Pokéballs, Kevin rapidly ate the rest of his meal and made for the door. "A trainer's work is never done," he mumbled to himself as he walked out.

The man, however, overheard Kevin. He thought for a moment. _Is that something Kevin would say? He thought. __Navec… For some reason, that seems to ring a bell…_

*                                  *                                  *

"Well, now that we're at his gates, don't say a word," The leader of the group said.

The three members in black stood at the cold, gray gates of the home. Stepping forward to a plaque, the leader read its message: "Touch this plaque, and quickly state your name and your reason for being here. Clear your mind before you do so!"

"Here goes," the leader of the group said. Swallowing his fear, he placed his hand on the plaque. He had reason to fear; if the psychic did not like him, he was at the mercy of Psychic fury.

With his mind cleared, the leader made two thoughts. _Patrael, Leader of Team Rogue. I wish to speak with the Psychic to track down someone by the name of Kevin._

Inside of the home, the Psychic's shadow beside him felt the thoughts. Ahh, we have a visitor, he said. Very rare.

"Wait a moment… I'm losing Kevin's signal. I'm trying to figure out…" The psychic began, and then stopped. "Oh, fire blasts, I lost him. Who is it that dares to approach our gates?"

You will be very interested to know, the shadow answered, that it is the leader of Team Rogue.

"Just get to the point… what's an ex-Team Rocket member doing here?" the psychic asked the shadow rather irritably.

He wishes to have you help him track down a man with your mind… the same man that you are already pursuing.

"Really?" the psychic became interested. Reading the man almost shaking in fear, a grin grew on his face. "Well, then. I wonder what his reason is."

The men stood waiting. "What is taking him so long?" the second man said. "Some psychic he is."

"Shh!" the third said with a shaky voice.

Don't be so nervous, the psychic said to all of them. However, the other needs to have an attitude change. He should be the one nervous of me. The rest of you are welcome, but if that one says a word, then he will be the first to end on my gates. With that, the metal gates opened.

"You heard him, Kae," Patrael said to the second man. "You already slipped up once. Don't do it again."

"Me and my big mouth," Kae said under his breath, where no one could hear him. The three proceeded through the gates to the large home.

Inside, they met the Psychic in person. "Welcome to my home, Team Rogue members. Since I understand you are after Kevin, probably for reasons different from mine, you will always be my guest."

"You are after him too?" Patrael wondered. "What for?"

"That is only for my small 'friend' and I to know," the Psychic said. "He is busy with other matters at the moment, but—"

Suddenly, a noise could be heard from Patrael. "Oops, sorry… I have a phone activated at all times in case my groups find Kevin."

"You may answer it," the Psychic replied, not waiting for Patrael to ask.

Patrael flipped open his pocket phone. "Rogue Leader here," he said. "I copy you."

"Cherrygrove patrol here, Commander," the man at the other end said. "Have you gotten in contact with the Psychic yet?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, I need him to detect for Kevin," the patrol said. "The leader here suspected a man in the Pokécenter to be Kevin. I think I see him, but I don't know if it is."

"Do you sense anything?" Patrael asked.

"No, I don't. I lost his signal about a minute ago," The Psychic answered. "It's strange. Sometimes, I detect him with ease, sometimes I don't detect him at all. It's very odd."

Perhaps you can provide us with some insight as to why my master cannot detect him at times? Another voice said.

"Who said that?" Patrael wondered out loud.

A black bird-like figure flew onto the Psychic's shoulder. Has this answered your question yet?

Patrael stepped back. "What the… I never expected—"

"Step into my study, Patrael," the Psychic interrupted. "We shall talk there." Then, turning to his bird, he said, "Swieten, guide the other two to the guest rooms. I want to make sure that they are not left out."

Kae breathed a sigh of relief. _Looks like he hasn't decided to kill me yet, he thought._

The Psychic grinned. "Not yet, my rebellious Kae, but I require your full cooperation if you wish it to remain that way. I can possess a mind as long as it is weak enough, and yours is just below that level."

Kae gulped. As the bird flew up the stairs, he dashed up after it in fear.

The Psychic motioned to Patrael to the study. "Shall we continue?"

Patrael nodded. "Sure." Then, speaking to the phone, he said, "Ignore the man and remain in the city as citizens. Remember, we absolutely want to keep a low profile. We don't need anyone knowing about our presence. Not yet, at least." With that, he hung up and walked into the next room.


	7. Chapter 6: Learning Moves of the Trade

                                                                                                                             Chapter 6: Learning Moves of the Trade

As soon as Kevin was out of the city and beyond anyone's vision in the town, Kevin transformed back into his natural form. _Well, that's a relief, Kevin sighed. __I almost thought I saw someone looking at me peculiar._

I thought I saw two, Duo-Cevan commented, one in the Pokémon center and a window washer just outside.

_Really? I saw only the window washer. Then again, that was before he pulled out his phone._

Kevin quickly removed his trainer disguise suit and proceeded down the path. Pulling out the Pokéball containing Chikorita, he opened it, saying, "Come forth, Chikorita!"

Chikorita came out with a flash. {You called?} she asked.

"Find me a branch or leaf disturbed by a Hoothoot," Kevin said. "You can probably pick up their scent faster than I can."

{Wow, you mean you want me to do that?} Chikorita asked with eagerness.

"Well, neither I nor Cevan know anything but facts on the Hoothoot itself," Kevin pointed out. "Now go find me something."

With that, Chikorita dashed off into the trees. I see what you meant for backup if Cevan couldn't handle it, Duo-Cevan commented.

Kevin was surprised. Duo-Cevan never said anything like this before. _Duo-Cevan, are you actually saying that you couldn't read my thoughts? he asked._

Duo-Cevan laughed. Well… I'll explain it to you later, he stated.

Kevin was curious of what Duo-Cevan meant, but just then Chikorita came bounding up to him, holding a branch in her mouth. {Here's a branch that a Hoothoot was resting on,} she said, offering it to him. Kevin could notice distinct claw marks engraved in the bark.

Kevin took it from Chikorita. He first inspected it, then sniffed it so he could recognize the scent, which was rather strong for it remaining. He then looked down at Chikorita. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

{Off a tree,} Chikorita stated. {Regardless that it's clean, the Hoothoot left a strong scent from just the claws. I had to use a razor leaf or two to get it down, though.}

"Wait a second, are you saying you just cut off its perch?" Kevin asked in alarm.

{Well, it was the first thing I found.}

Make a memo: make instructions of what not to do clear, Duo-Cevan said to Kevin.

Kevin ignored Duo-Cevan. Instead, he and Chikorita both walked into the forest. He flipped open his Pokégear. "Let's see… Straight ahead," Kevin said, looking at the map.

The forest was much more of a puzzle then Kevin had thought. Some of the paths that were on the map weren't even existent in the forest. He soon gave up on the map. _Must be outdated, Kevin thought._

So now where are we? Duo-Cevan asked Kevin.

Kevin looked around. "What the…?" He said in surprise. When he looked around, it was almost as if he didn't recognize this part of the forest. In fact, he thought it was almost shifting as he wandered.

Perhaps this is why we need the Hoothoot, Duo-Cevan commented. Maybe they allow us a way through.

_But the Legends said that what we needed was their abilities… I don't know how abilities would help if we need the presence of a Hoothoot, Kevin said._

Well, maybe one of their moves are capable of keeping the forest in check, Duo-Cevan suggested.

"Chika!" Chikorita suddenly said to Kevin. She was looking at something around the trees.

Kevin spun around to look where Chikorita was also looking.

"Haaahh!!" yelled several voices behind him in what sounded like an angry shout. Dark shadows also jumped in from the front.

Kevin jumped into a battle stance. "What? Impossible!" Kevin said in alarm as he glanced around at the dark figures with an "R" on their chests. "How did Team Rogue find me already?"

All the members of the group laughed evilly.

Where do these guys hide out? We didn't even sense them coming! Duo-Cevan exclaimed.

For a moment, Kevin and the Rogue members did nothing. _Why are we just standing here? They haven't even sent out their Pokémon! Kevin wondered._

Kevin, ever noticed something strange about them, other than how they're acting? Duo-Cevan asked.

Kevin tried to find something different about them. Looking at each one, Kevin realized that they all looked the same. Not only that, most of them could not be sensed.

_It's… it's almost if they don't exist! Kevin realized._

You're right, Kevin, they don't exist, Duo-Cevan answered. I'm only sensing one danger signal. It's almost as if one person just used double team…

_…and created multiple, fake images of himself! Kevin finished. __But how is a Rogue member capable of performing Double Team?_

They both thought for a moment. But about as soon as they were to act, a red beam suddenly shot through, illuminating Kevin. Kevin was surprised for a moment, but was even more surprised when the light shot through every Rogue image save for one. In the remainder's place, A Gengar was grinning humorously.

"What the… A Gengar?" Kevin asked out loud to no one. Without even looking back to the source of the light that came just moments ago, Kevin dashed at the ghost and did a fast Thunderpunch.

"Gengaaarr!" the ghost shouted in pain. It ran off into the woods from the shock.

That was fast, Duo-Cevan commented. We hardly hit it and it didn't even stay to battle.

"Well, I never excepted to see that you were real!" a voice, what sounded like an old woman, said behind Kevin. "I thought you were an illusion, so I had my Hoothoot try to dispel you."

Kevin turned around. Now that the person was in front of him, he could see who it was. A short, old woman, probably no taller than the height of Kevin's knee, stood a short distance from him. The woman, though her face was not something a glare could even paralyze, was still more welcoming to him than what had just happened a moment ago.

"Whoever you are, thanks for coming just then," Kevin said. "I was experiencing an illusion myself. I had no clue that the ghosts in this forest were capable of doing such."

"Well, most people who come through these woods experience that as well, right Hoothoot?" the lady said.

"Hoot-hoot!" the bird said. It switched feet as it responded to its owner.

"Wow, that movement was fast," Kevin commented to himself. Then, facing the old woman, he asked, "May I inquire as to what your name is?"

"The name is Hagatha," she answered. "But what are you, hmm? I've never seen your kind before." Hagatha seemed to be inspecting Kevin. "I don't think I've seen a Pokémon that's not a Scyther and almost looks like one."

"Do you have a home? We can talk there," Kevin concluded.

*                                  *                                  *

"…and that's why I'm here," Kevin said, explaining his story. He left out his story of meeting any of the three legends, and for good reason, too.

They were now at a small house within the forest that sat within a clearing. The clearing, though, could've fooled Kevin to be mistaken for a ruin, for small, stone pillars jutted out of the ground randomly. Hagatha was sitting on a bench outside of the home while Kevin leaned against a tree

The old woman took a drink that she had made from her cup. "And now you're this far? It's a good thing I ran across you. All of my other Hoothoot have been rented out to other trainers, and you may not have found your way through."

Kevin nodded. "What exactly are the ghosts capable of?" he asked.

"They are capable of performing illusions of hearing, sight, and even smell and touch," Hagatha explained. "However, the touch must be simulated by them from their own doing."

"What about the forest itself? Can they alter it?"

"They can, but to an extent," Hagatha replied. "Usually, they will make faces appear on the trees themselves, causing people to run off in a direction and get themselves lost. However, what they probably did to you was create an illusion of a false forest wall, making some of the paths appear to be nonexistent."

"So that's why my map seemed to be incorrect," Kevin thought. He shrugged. "I said it before, and I'll say it again… I never imagined that the ghosts here were capable of such things."

"Most people who enter this forest and know of them don't," Hagatha stated, taking another sip of her drink. "Some of the illusions they perform, however, are less intense than others. They determine the strength of their victims first by seeing how they react to their surroundings and what actions they use. Then they begin their actions."

"Speaking of which, since I'm trying to get through the forest, you don't mind if I use your Hoothoot for a minute, would you?" Kevin asked, motioning to the Hoothoot that sat beside Hagatha.

"Sure. You know, you're actually the first one to ask for this particular Hoothoot in which I didn't try to persuade you otherwise," she said. "Before you came, three kids borrowed this Hoothoot. I tried to warn them, but one of them was insisting that he did."

"What was wrong with this Hoothoot?" Kevin asked. "There must be a reason that you didn't let people borrow him before."

"There was something wrong with its Foresight skill. For some reason, its eyes never did what the others did by sending its light to dispel the illusions. Somehow, the boy who borrowed him previously managed to get Hoothoot to use it."

Kevin suddenly managed to raise an eye ridge at Hagatha, much like if he were to raise an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'boy?'" Kevin asked. "The boy's name wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum, would it? Or perhaps you could recognize him from the Pikachu that he has always out of its Pokéball?"

"I would never forget his name from how he helped my Hoothoot," Hagatha answered. "Of course I know who Ash is. That was him, all right. He was around here some time ago."

Kevin was about to say something, but suddenly he cringed. The melody had gotten louder. Not only that, but because of it, Duo-Cevan screamed in his head in frustration.

_Duo-Cevan, calm down! Kevin said. __We won't get anywhere with you yelling like that!_

Even in Kevin's head, Duo-Cevan could be felt as if he were shaking. Okay, okay… I've calmed down. Sorry about that scream, but the intensity of the melody seemed to double within that last one and I was startled.

"What happened?" Hagatha asked Kevin.

"Oh, uhh… nothing," Kevin said, shaking his head. "It's just once in a while a noisemaker seems to go off in my head."

"Hmm…" Hagatha pondered. "Oh well. Hoothoot, help this fellow along his way."

"Hoot-hoot!" The Hoothoot replied. It hopped over to Kevin.

"You mentioned its move that fires off the light is Foresight, correct?" Kevin asked Hagatha. Hagatha nodded. Kevin immediately turned to Hoothoot. "Could you use a Foresight for me, please? At least for a length of 5 seconds."

"Hoot-hoot?" Hoothoot wondered. However, after being asked five times, Hoothoot finally used its ability and held it for ten seconds instead of five.

"Okay, I'm finished," Kevin said. "Sorry if I used you for just that, Hoothoot."

"What did you do, Kevin?" Hagatha asked, curious. "Why did you have Hoothoot use Foresight?"

_Metronome, Duo-Cevan, Kevin said._

I gathered that already, Kevin, Duo-Cevan said back skeptically.

Suddenly, Kevin's eyes seemed to have a light turn on from inside of them. To Hagatha, it was almost as if the whites of Kevin's eyes turned a bright red, giving off a small light.

"Ahh, interesting," Hagatha said. "I didn't know you could learn moves just by studying them."

"It's actually my human side that learns the move," Kevin explained. "Once I learn the move, my Scyther-counterpart can use it by metronome."

"It almost sounds like you've explained that a lot," Hagatha commented.

"No… but I certainly will have to when the world knows me," Kevin said. "Don't tell anyone I've been here, though. I'm trying to keep myself hidden from certain people, even though I'm trying to pull myself out of hiding."

"Well, in your case, it looks like you might have a hard time doing that," Hagatha stated, looking at Kevin's form.

"Oh, I have my ways, but now's not the time to babble," Kevin said. He started walking toward the path away from Hagatha's home. "I really must be going. Thanks for your help once again."

"I wish you well on your travel, Kevin," she said as he left.

*                                  *                                  *

"Ahh."

Patrael looked at the Psychic. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, I just picked up Kevin's signal again," the Psychic said. "However, it's almost sheltered by the ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Patrael wondered.

"He's in the forest south of Violet City. However, his signal is being somewhat disrupted by ghosts," the Psychic replied. "But I can tell he's moving fast."

Patrael jumped. "How close is he to Violet?" he asked.

"Several feet."

Patrael quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," a female voice said, "this is the Violet City Pizza Palace. May I take your order?"

"I'd like a tomato slice pizza, without sauce or cheese, please," Patrael said.

"All right, please hold."

Patrael hung up. The Psychic looked at him. "Nice planning you've put in this," he commented. "You pretend to order, but it's actually a signal and your accomplice feigns feeling sick, heading to the restroom, and you hang up acting like someone who will not stand for holds."

A moment later, Patrael's phone rang. "And it works every time, too," he added. He answered the phone. "Mala, are you alone now?"

"The last time I checked, I was, Boss," she said. "What seems to be the case?"

"I'm in contact with the Psychic."

"And?" Mala asked.

Suddenly the Psychic pounded his fist on a desk he was sitting next to. "Dang!" he yelled. "Not again! I lost his signal once more!"

Patrael covered the mouthpiece of his phone. "Where did you last detect him?" he asked.

"Just south of the city."

Patrael quickly pulled his hand off the mouthpiece. "Mala, contact your scout group and tell them that Kevin is nearly inside the city. Remember the plan, however… we are to keep a low profile, both inside the city and out. This is until it is time for our plan to take effect."

"Roger that," Mala responded. She hung up.

Patrael closed his phone. "This secret operatives stuff is just difficult to do. We can't even steal Pokémon while we're doing it, too, or else people will notice."

"So why are you after Kevin?" The Psychic asked. "I'm sure that you have a reason for it. After his Scyther, I assume?"

"No, we are actually after Kevin himself," Patrael explained. "We are trying to capture him and turn him into a Pokémon of our own."

"How can you turn a human into a Pokémon? I'd like to see that," the Psychic wondered.

"Have you never heard of the legend of The Lost Trainer?"

The Psychic sighed. "No, I have not," he said lazily. "But what does this have to do with Kevin?"

"Kevin disappeared over nine years ago. However, it was unknown to any of us that he was still alive until three weeks ago, living in shadows as a hybrid," Patrael explained.

"Pardon?" the Psychic leaned toward Patrael. "Did you just say 'hybrid?'"


	8. Chapter 7: The First Johto Challenge

Chapter 7: The First Johto Challenge

Kevin entered Violet City in his new disguise through a different entrance. However, Kevin realized that transforming took more out of him than he thought. It was only night, and he felt like he had stayed awake for three full days.

We need to rest, Duo-Cevan said tiredly. Let's get a room in the Pokécenter.

_We need to get the quick treatment to give back our lost energy. However, it might be suspicious if we walked in there disguised as a human and asked for quick treatment._

Hmmm…

A minute later, a Scyther, battered and weak, could be seen limping up to the main entrance door. Nurse Joy walked from the back room to the desk before she saw it as it weakly pushed its way through the door.

"Scyther…" it said, attempting to keep its balance as it stepped through the front door.

"Oh my!" Nurse joy said as she caught the toppling bug. "You look like you lost one too many battles!"

The Scyther fainted in her arms. Nurse joy dragged the Pokémon to the desk and hit the intercom button. "I need a stretcher out here, now!" she shouted.

A girl came out from one of the bedrooms to the front. "What's going on?" she yawned. She stopped halfway in her yawn when she saw what Nurse Joy was attempting to carry. "Nurse Joy! What happened to that Scyther?" she looked around. "And where's its trainer?" she added.

"Miss, could you help me out?" Nurse Joy asked the girl as the stretcher came out. "I need some assistance in getting this Scyther onto the stretcher."

As the girl helped Nurse Joy, she asked again. "Where's its trainer?"

"I don't know," Nurse Joy answered. "I saw it limping up to the front door. It's almost as if this Scyther doesn't have a trainer."

"That's odd," the girl commented. "I'm a Pokémon watcher, and I have never seen a Scyther approach humans like this before. This is very strange behavior indeed."

Nurse Joy walked through the door to the medical rooms and left the watcher wondering. However, Joy herself didn't get to the intensive care before the Scyther let out a human-like moan.

"I need… quick treatment," it said.

"Huh?" Nurse Joy looked at the Scyther. "Did you just say that?"

The supposed Scyther suddenly revealed its identity by uncovering his arms. "Don't worry about… my wounds…" he said. "Just give me… the quick treatment. I'm… so tired…"

"Kevin?" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She stared at him. "What are you doing here?!?"

"Don't… ask questions…" Kevin said, nearly fainting from fatigue. "Just give me… quick treatment…"

*                                  *                                  *

As soon as Nurse Joy activated the machine, Kevin could feel his strength slowly returning.

"How soon do you think your strength will return?" Nurse Joy asked.

"A quick healing from this, recovering from my wounds, and a nice rest and I'll be as good as new," Kevin answered tiredly. "I'll need to rest in here, though. I can't recover all of my energy unless I rest on this until morning."

"How did you gain those wounds? Did you lose a battle?" Nurse Joy asked, inspecting his arm.

"I had my Scyther slash me a few times. Sure, it hurts, but I can just heal them myself."

"Was that so you could fake pain in place of your tired state?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes." Kevin, now that his strength was somewhat regained, healed his wounds with a Recover. "If you don't mind, could you leave the machine on? I think I'm so tired I'll need to rest until morning."

"But you'll take up all the space on the machine!" Nurse Joy pointed out.

"How many people will need it at this time of day?" Kevin stated as a counterpoint.

Nurse Joy tried to argue a little more, but before she knew it Kevin had fallen asleep in their conversation. It wasn't until late in the morning when Kevin finally woke up with his strength fully restored. Getting up from the machine, he quickly used a computer nearby, grabbed the Pokéball that appeared, then quickly disguised himself as a Scyther and walked out from the back door.

Nurse Joy, after tending with a visitor and his meal, noticed Kevin coming out. "Well, feeling better already now, aren't we?" she asked him, acting a little surprised.

"Scyther!" Kevin said, agreeing.

"Good. Well, since you are healthy enough, you can go back to the wild," Nurse Joy said. "Thanks for coming here for my help!"

The girl who had also seen Kevin come in noticed him leaving. "Is he healed already?" the girl asked Nurse Joy. "Wasn't he seriously wounded?"

"Well, he was… but I guess he isn't anymore."

"Strange that a wild Scyther would come in here and ask for your help," the girl stated.

The visitor suddenly seemed to choke on his food, but managed to spit it out. "Are you all right?" Nurse Joy asked him in concern as she dashed to him.

"Yeah," the man answered, coughing a few times. "I'm fine. But what you said startled me. Did you just say that was a wild Scyther?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "In fact, it came in last night. It was in serious condition, so much that it collapsed in Nurse Joy's arms."

"And it didn't even mind?" the man asked.

"No."

The man glanced at his watch. "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed. "I gotta run! It's late!" he immediately got up from his seat and dashed for the door.

Both women stared and blinked. The girl finally broke the silence. "Last night and this morning has made my record books for strange occurrences," she said.

Almost crashing his way through the front door, he looked around. Instead of seeing any Scyther, he saw something else that sparked his interest: a man in a black suit and cape with his hood off. Guessing where this black-suited man was heading, he determined this person was walking toward the Violet City Gym.

*                                  *                                  *

Once inside the Gym's front doors, Kevin threw back on his hood and transformed from Barks's form. _Wow, Kevin commented, __I must have lost more energy total than I thought! It feels like I've earned more than I should have!_

It could be because of our training, Duo-Cevan concluded. However, we still have to be careful and conserve our energy. This transforming can drain us.

"Welcome sir, to the Violet City Gym," a man came up to him. A Pidgey cooed on his shoulder. "I assume you are here to have a challenge with our leader Falkner?"

"Yes, I am indeed. Is he aware of who his challenger is?" Kevin asked.

"Only if you tell me who you are," A voice behind Kevin answered. Turning around, Kevin saw another man, this time with a hoothoot holding on his shoulder. Holding a fierce look in his eyes with an indifferent facial expression, Kevin guessed right away that this was their leader.

"You must be Falkner," Kevin said. "I am a man from Kanto. However, people don't know where I come from. They don't know where I went, either."

"I don't quite understand, sir," Falkner answered, "but I will not fight a challenger who will not state his name."

"May we enter a less public area? The front door is not where I would like to state it," Kevin said.

"Very well, then, we shall go into the elevator."

*                                  *                                  *

A few minutes later, Falkner and Kevin stood within the elevator, moving up to the top floor. "Now will you tell me your name?" Falkner asked impatiently.

"Sorry. I am a man who was a champion of Kanto over nine years ago. However, I had 'disappeared' for some unexplained reason. Now, nine years later, I have come out of hiding to reclaim my lost past."

"That story almost sounds familiar," Falkner said, thinking. "But I can't quite place a bird's talon on what I've heard it from."

"Well, perhaps my name should clear it up… People refer to me as The Lost Trainer, but you can call me Kevin."

"Kevin?" Falkner seemed to light up in his face. "Of course! The Lost Trainer Kevin! Do you have any identification to prove this?"

Kevin immediately showed his Pokédex to Falkner. "This should be more than enough," Kevin said, "simply because it not only provides my picture before my change, but it's the old variation of the Pokédex."

"Wait… what change?" Falkner interrupted.

"Oh… I guess I should have told you sooner." Kevin pulled off his hood. "I'm now a hybrid of my Scyther."

"Great feathers of a Pidgeot!" Falkner jumped back from Kevin into a wall of the elevator. "You're not human?!?"

"I was… but after someone 'tampered' with my DNA, I've become this," Kevin stated. "Calm down, Falkner. Seeing a hybrid isn't half as scary as facing an angry one. Be glad that I can't use myself in any official matches, as I am capable of performing any possible move known to me."

After a little more explaining to calm Falkner down, the elevator door opened, now that they had arrived on their floor. Kevin found himself looking into the face of the sun.

And into the faces of many trainers.

"Students, do not be alarmed," Falkner said, walking past Kevin, even though he was slightly stunned. "I wish to introduce someone that was believed to have disappeared from Kanto over nine years ago." Falkner motioned his hand to Kevin. "Students, meet the Lost Trainer of Kanto, Kevin."

The students, however, were nearly frozen in place from seeing Kevin. In fact, if it weren't for Kevin's psychic messages to calm the students, they would've panicked.

"My students seem to be used to your presence," Falkner stated.

"Oh, I'm quite a charmer," Kevin joked, grinning slightly. "Don't worry, they won't run. They're young enough that they believe my comforting messages through my mind."

"I see…" Falkner answered. "Well, shall we set up?"

*                                  *                                  *

"So… A scientist who created a Pokémon clone worked for you into getting his Scyther and somehow made Kevin a hybrid?" The Psychic asked. "This is interesting… Finally, the fool loses his most trusted—"

"However, he got it back," Patrael interrupted. "Giovanni threw it to Kevin in hopes of getting him to keep his Loyalty."

"Kevin pledged his Loyalty? Surely he didn't just do it for no reason!"

"Unfortunately, it was for two reasons, one of which was his Scyther," Patrael answered. "Giovanni refused to give it back after the week had passed. After two weeks in the power suit, somehow he managed to get free. He became so powerful by then… well, that would explain why I'm here."

"Ahh, so you were relieved of your position from Team Rocket…" the Psychic said.

Suddenly, Patrael's phone began ringing. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Yes?" he answered.

"Patrael! It's Axim!" he heard. "I've found him! I've found Kevin!!"

Patrael jumped up from his seat. "Where are you?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm posing as a window washer for the Violet City Gym," Axel replied. "I'm on the top floor, and Falkner is preparing to fight Kevin. I can't see what's going on, but I'm hearing the commotion!"

Patrael covered the mouth part of his phone. "Are you sensing him right now?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" the Psychic asked. "I've been tracing him ever since he left the Pokécenter!"

"He's been in the city for how long?" Patrael asked.

"Longer than you think," the Psychic stated. "The first I sensed him was this morning."


	9. Chapter 8: Airborne Fighting!

Chapter 8: Airborne Fighting!

"This battle is between the Gym Leader Falkner of Violet City and the Lost Trainer Kevin of Kanto," a student declared, posing as a judge. "Each trainer will be able to use 3 Pokémon. There is no time limit. Both trainers have agreed that Kevin will not be able to switch Pokémon in battle, as he has requested. The challenger will be competing for a Zephyr Badge. Let the battle begin!"

"You sure you don't want to change your mind about that last rule?" Falkner asked.

"I've battled like this for many years, Falkner," Kevin answered. "And I'll not lose this way now!"

"Suit yourself," Falkner sighed. "I choose Hoothoot."

Kevin pulled a Pokéball from his beltbox. "And I choose Chikorita!" he declared, throwing it and sending out his Pokémon.

"Bad choice," Falkner said. "A champion of Kanto should figure out by now that a grass-type Pokémon is weak against flying."

"Well thanks for pointing that out, Falkner," Kevin shot back.  "Seriously, though, you should know that I've learned to do things to give me the advantage." Then, turning to his Chikorita, Kevin said, "Chikorita, you know what to do!"

"Hoothoot! Go in for a tackle attack!" Falkner said to his Hoothoot.

Hoothoot shot off Falkner's shoulder and began racing toward Kevin's Chikorita. Chikorita, regardless that Kevin had not given a direct command, already knew what it Kevin wanted her to use. Leaping up into the air, she unleashed a powerful Razor Leaf attack on the unsuspecting Hoothoot, causing an impressive amount of damage.

"You planned out your attacks ahead of time?" Falkner asked out loud. "Not a good idea."

"No, I didn't plan our attacks, I planned the phrases for our attacks," Kevin said. "You see, sometimes it's easy to block a move when you know what it is. However, I created certain things to say for every move. That way, I always have the advantage of surprise unless someone figures it out early."

"I see…" Falkner suddenly grew more serious. "Hoothoot, get up, get high, and get moving for a full-force Tackle!"

Hoothoot suddenly flew up to get out of the way of another Razor Leaf attack from Kevin. "Ahh, the classic swoop and strike tactics. Chikorita! Do what you must do!" Kevin said.

However, to Kevin's dismay, the Hoothoot had gone faster than he thought. Catching his Chikorita by the forehead, she went down without much effort. "Argh, no! Chikorita!" Kevin shouted.

"Chikorita is unable to battle. The victory goes to Hoothoot!" the student declared.

"What did I tell you?" Falkner said. "You're just like the last one who came here to battle me, except you actually managed to hit once and went down faster."

"I'll have to remember to ask who battled you last," Kevin said, recalling Chikorita. "But for now, it's time to end this. Go, Cevan!!" putting away the last Pokéball with Chikorita inside, he pulled out the gold-laced ball and threw it.

"Scyther!" Cevan shouted as it came out from the ball.

Falkner gave Kevin an awkward look. "Don't you learn anything?" he asked. "First a grass-type, now a bug? Is this all you have?"

"You are not the first to misjudge my Scyther, Falkner," Kevin replied. "But you'll be the first to know in this continent directly from me that Cevan is the most strongest Bug Pokémon in the world!"

"Your Scyther? I would've expected a Dragonite or something a little bigger to be your strongest, but not a Scyther!" Falkner said in surprise.

"Do you not know my title? I was known as the Blade Trainer," Kevin said back. "Dragonites don't have blades." Turning toward Cevan, he said, "Okay, Cevan! Our first battle in years. Let's hope you haven't gotten rusty!"

"Hoothoot, fly up into the air and go in for a dive!" Falkner shouted. Then he turned to Kevin and said, "Let's hope that your Scyther has a way to counter that."

"Scyther, initiate operation heavystrike!" Kevin said. Cevan understood and began moving his blades around, almost as if it were expecting an attack in any possible direction.

Hoothoot reached the top of its attack and began coming in for the attack. Rushing straight at Kevin's Scyther, the Scyther suddenly stood it's ground, holding the flat sides of the blade as shields.

"Good, Scyther. Be prepared for any sudden actions," Kevin said.

It took only a few seconds before Falkner realized that Kevin's Scyther was going to take the impact. "Hoothoot! Hit him at the side!" he yelled.

Hoothoot continued diving. As soon as it was within several feet of Cevan, it moved left to strike the Scyther's side. Unfortunately for the Hoothoot, Cevan also moved to his right. Falkner's fears had been confirmed. Cevan took full force of the impact from Hoothoot. Although the Scyther was knocked back slightly, the large bulk of the Scyther knocked the bird senseless from impact.

"Now, Scyther! Strike it hard!" Kevin ordered Cevan. The Scyther leapt up at the shaken bird and, with its attack increased by the dance before the Hoothoot's attack, dealt a slash that could cause more damage than the bird's dive ever could have done.

"Hoothoot!" Falkner shouted as Hoothoot bounced twice on the floor before rolling to his feet.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle. Victory goes to Cevan, the Scyther!" The student declared.

"Sorry about your Hoothoot…" Kevin commented. "I've never seen Cevan cause anyone to bounce on the floor from any attack, let alone a slash attack."

"Your Scyther obviously has some form of power that makes it different from any other that I've seen," Falkner said, recalling Hoothoot. "But you won't stand a chance against my next Pokémon. Dodrio, go!"

Dodrio came out with a flash. "Not a bad choice, Falkner," Kevin said. "A surprise tactic to any trainer who doesn't know about Dodrio's jump, but nothing new to a master of the past."

"Maybe so, but I have another plan for you," Falkner shot back.

Kevin thought about it. :_What's another attribute Falkner has in mind?:_

Other than it's jump, what's an ability of Falkner's Dodrio? Duo-Cevan asked.

_I'm not sure…_

The battle commenced. Dodrio charged at Cevan, while Cevan dashed at Dodrio.

_Dang! Now I remember! Kevin thought. __Dodrio's fast, so he's trying to out-move me!_

"Dodrio!" Falkner shouted. "Move in and hit him with a drill peck!"

"Cevan!" Kevin yelled to his Scyther. "Don't even try dodging it. Block it and concentrate!"

When they reached striking distance, Cevan moved his blades in front of himself. An audible crash of beak against blade was heard as the three heads of Dodrio struck at Cevan. However, three heads proved much more difficult to block when the bird began again. He swatted two heads aside, but was struck backwards by the third.

"Now, Dodrio! Catch him off guard and use your Tri-Attack!" Falkner yelled. Immediately, the Dodrio charged the three heads as it prepared to strike. Cevan shook off the previous attack, but only looked up in time to see the Tri-attack launched at him in a flash of color.

"Cevan! Look out!" Kevin shouted.

Cevan didn't move. Instead, he disappeared from the path of the Tri-attack.

"What??" Falkner said in shock. He looked around. "Where did your Scyther go?"

"Good, Cevan!" Kevin shouted. The plan had worked. Cevan had performed Double Team so well that neither Falkner nor his Dodrio noticed him moving from his position. "Now from the skies! Strike!"

Cevan suddenly swooped down from the air, pulled up before hitting the rooftop, and flew straight at Dodrio. Aiming for the bird's legs, he rammed Dodrio with a fierce Wing Attack. Completely caught off guard, the Dodrio's legs were completely knocked out from underneath, causing it to flip over and crash hard into the floor.

"Dodrio!" Falkner said. "Try to get up!"

Dodrio struggled to fight itself back onto its feet. After what seemed to last for ten seconds, Dodrio got back up, determined.

"Well, looks like the bird isn't ready to go down yet," Kevin said.

Falkner noticed something about his Dodrio that Kevin hadn't yet. "Yes, nor is he ready to stop fighting either," he said to Kevin. He then turned his attention to his Dodrio. "Dodrio! Tri-attack!"

"What?" Kevin said in shock. All three points of the Tri-attack launched from the Dodrio. Cevan was about to dodge, but noticed that there was no way he could move aside. He instead took the blow in a braced stance.

"Good, Cevan! Nice defense! You chose the right move," Kevin shouted. Kevin rarely gave out encouragement verbally, but this was one exception. "Now, retaliate!"

Cevan leapt at the bird and immediately used a Slash attack. Unable to react because it was too weak, the Dodrio took a full blow of the blade and crashed to the ground.

This is hard on Cevan, Duo-Cevan commented as he and Kevin noticed Cevan's heavy breathing. He may not last another move from a flying-type.

_He didn't have this sort of problem before we were separated, Kevin said back, __so I may need to train him a little more. But he will survive at least one more unless it's strength surpasses Cevan._

"Dodrio!" Falkner yelled. The judge announced Cevan the winner of this match.

After recalling it, Falkner switched Pokéballs. "Your Scyther is very impressive. I've never seen a Bug Pokémon last through two of my birds, nonetheless one," Falkner said to Kevin. "But it ends here. Pidgeot, go!"

Pidgeot came out with a flash and a cry. Kevin looked at the massive bird. _Uh-oh… he said to Duo-Cevan. __Looks like we now have a big problem here with Cevan._

Bad joke, Kevin, Duo-Cevan groaned, and bad timing. You deserve to be punished. Can I hurt you with a Psychic blast?

The battle commenced. Cevan stood his ground. "Pidgeot!" Falkner shouted. "Fly up into the air and come in quickly to attack that Scyther!"

Pidgeot flew up into the sky. Both Kevin and Cevan kept their eye on the bird. "Wait for the attack, Cevan. Then show that bird what you've got!"

While keeping an eye on the bird, Cevan proceeded to do a movement with his blades, much like he did against Hoothoot. Falkner watched the motions made by the Scyther. "I don't understand… what attack is that?" Falkner asked.

"Heh…" Kevin chuckled. "That's my own secret. But I'll give you a hint… I devised a pattern of movements to double as an official move and an effective way to block physical strikes."

"How can that be an official move?"

"Because instead of spinning, he moves his blades around," Kevin stated.

Pidgeot dived. Cevan stood ready, preparing to make his move. Not making any movement himself, Kevin watched the twitch of every feather on the Pidgeot, making sure that their plan would work.

"Cevan! Move!" Kevin suddenly shouted. Cevan jumped off to the side, making sure that the only parts of him standing in the way of the bird was his blades. A few moments later, Pidgeot rammed the blades in its path, unable to dodge them.

However, Kevin misjudged the remaining strength in his Scyther. Even without taking a full blow from the Pidgeot's impact, it caused Cevan to be shaken a little.

"Now, Pidgeot! Quick attack!" Falkner yelled.

Pidgeot suddenly gained speed and turned quickly to face the stunned Scyther. Now, without any blades in its path, Pidgeot gave a full-force quick attack to Cevan, knocking him to the ground.

"Cevan!" Kevin yelled. "Stand your ground. Get up!" Kevin watched as Cevan struggled to get up, but collapsed before he could get to his feet. The judge soon after declared Pidgeot the winner of the round.

"Good, Cevan. Now you can rest easy, knowing you've satisfied your trainer," Kevin said in a reassuring tone. Kevin recalled Cevan, then looked up at Falkner. "However, I've got one last Pokémon left! Falkner, tell me… how well do your birds do against electric-types?"

Falkner gave Kevin a fierce glare. "You dare insult my birds with electric-types?!?"

Kevin shook his head. "No… However, my real question is how well you fare against a rock-type!" Kevin pulled out the Pokéball he had retrieved before the match through the Pokécenter's computer. Throwing it, he shouted, "Go, Golem!"

"A rock-type?" Falkner wondered.

"Sorry, Falkner, but this is where my victory comes in. You may have been able to take down Cevan with your three birds, but your bird's size here won't matter against Golem's bulk!" Kevin threw his fist in front of him. "Now you see why I was the champion of Indigo Plateau for so many years… Cevan was indeed the strongest of all my Pokémon, but he had limits in the long run, so I had others back him up, just in case!!"

Almost as soon as the match had begun, Falkner told Pidgeot to fly. However, Golem waited, and soon Pidgeot came down to strike. Falkner attempted the technique of striking it from the side, but Golem just sat there. Taking every ounce of impact without budging, Golem caused the bird to lose control and crash on the ground.

"Now Golem! Let's crush the competition!" Kevin shouted. Golem complied, and fell onto Pidgeot with a Body Slam. The match was now over.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Victory goes to Golem and his trainer, Kevin!"

Kevin recalled his Golem and proceeded to walk toward Falkner. "Well done, Falkner," he said. "Your little 'ambush' there with quick attack earns my applause."

"You earned more than applause from me, Kevin," Falkner said. He pulled out something from his shirt. "And this is what you came for. The Zephyr Badge is yours." He handed it to Kevin.

Kevin took the reward. "I'll be sure to visit you again once news of my existence reaches the world," Kevin said.

*                                  *                                  *

"Wow… I didn't know you were that far behind in history!" Patrael said.

Still conversing with the Psychic, Patrael had told the Rogues in Violet city to watch for when "Kevin" would come out of the gym. When they saw anyone in a black suit coming out of the building, they would contact him immediately.

"Well, I did go into intensive Psychic training over the last nine years," The psychic said.

Swieten snorted. You mean eight years before last year, when you started training me, it said.

Patrael looked at the Murkrow, and then back at the Psychic. "I still don't understand how you managed to get that Pokémon to converse with Psychic," he said.

"Yes, and I can use Psychic skills with him, as well," the Psychic responded. He turned and shook a finger at Swieten. "So no smart jokes from you!"

Really now? I almost thought you enjoyed them. Swieten turned toward Patrael. Perhaps you find them more amusing than my master does.

"I heard that, Swieten," the Psychic said, glaring at the bird. "I trained you so that our minds could be intertwined. That includes speaking to others."

Swieten looked at the Psychic. Your inability to find true humor bewilders me, master, Swieten sighed. That and your capability of finding humor in others' misfortunes.

The Psychic raised an eyebrow at the Murkrow. "You hold your tongue before I decide to use that 'humor' on you, Swieten!" he barked.

Very well, but do not let that humor get the best of you, Swieten said. You may be strong in your Psychic skills, but don't let that strong mind of yours make you lose concentration of your true goal. It could be your downfall.

Just then, Patrael's phone began ringing. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" he said.

"Patrael! We need to know now!" a female voice said. "Oh yes, it's Mala. Where is the Psychic sensing Kevin?"

Patrael looked at the Psychic. He saw his question in Patrael's look. "Just in front of the Gym," the Psychic answered.

Patrael sent the answer to Mala. Mala's voice suddenly became eager. "That's him! Perfect! Looks like he has a new disguise, which is why we couldn't identify him in the first place."

"What's the new disguise? Does he have a suit that's differently colored?" Patrael asked jokingly.

"No, but he appears human."

Patrael raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Somehow, he changed his form so he looks like the average human, save for his eyes which seem fierce," Mala said. "None of us noticed it before, but his eyes, now that we look at it, don't seem to match the face too well. Maybe for someone who's angry, but someone who's just naturally walking just doesn't seem to match."

"Thanks for the update, Mala," Patrael said. "Now get back in position. I'll notify the others."


	10. Chapter 9: More Pokemon Lessons

Chapter 9: More Pokémon Lessons

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Kevin said, picking up the Pokéballs off the desk. Kevin had visited the Pokécenter after his battle to heal Cevan and the rest of his Pokémon, and now was ready to set off. Placing the Pokéballs in his beltbox, he walked out the door.

_So far, so good, Kevin said to Duo-Cevan. __We've passed through two cities and haven't been discovered yet. Next up, Azalea Town._

Hmm… have a guess as to what the trainer there specializes in? Duo-Cevan asked.

_We'll figure it out when we get there, Kevin said, leaving the boundaries of the city. However, he didn't get further than that when a sharp pain pricked his mind. Once again, the melody's volume had increased, but this time, even Kevin felt that it had doubled._

Kevin gripped his head. _Gahh! he shouted in his mind. __This is almost worse than the helmet!_

However, Kevin kept his cool. Trying the best he could, he suppressed the enchanted melody enough with his Psychic abilities to keep his mind planning. It was enough to have Kevin gain the ability to hear Duo-Cevan snarling in his own mind.

_Duo-Cevan! Get a grip! Kevin shouted._

Duo-Cevan seemed to snap out of another reality and stopped snarling. Whoa… Duo-Cevan began. That was scary… I almost was beginning to panic. I couldn't talk to you for a moment.

_Well, as long as we keep a cool head, we should be able to talk to each other. But keep a cool head even if we lose contact through Psychic. I don't want us to do something stupid in this one body of ours._

Kevin decided that he should head to the next town in a Scyther disguise. Unsheathing Diamond Blade, Kevin used agility to the next area. However, Kevin didn't realize how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since the morning of the day, and only got so far before his hunger actually began to overpower his stamina.

_Wow, I'm just about starving myself. I don't think I've ever done that before! Kevin commented._

You haven't fed your Pokémon lately, either, Duo-Cevan stated.

Kevin removed his disguise and called out his Pokémon that he had on his belt. Pulling out a plastic jar of his food designed for all types, he began feeding them, Cevan last. It was mostly for the other Pokémon to feel important, even though they knew Cevan was Kevin's unsurpassed favorite. After tending to those, he wielded the blades again to look for food.

*                                  *                                  *

"Hmmm…"

A man stood behind some bushes, seeming to be looking around for something in particular. His trusty Pokémon, red in color, stood behind, watching his back.

Suddenly, a Scyther walked immediately into view of the man, what he thought to be 40 feet away. However, the Scyther seemed to be looking for something itself.

"Must be hungry," the man determined. It was confirmed when the Scyther, seeming to find something edible, slashed it off a low branch and began eating it with eagerness. After watching the Scyther a little longer, the man turned to his Pokémon. "Masamune, approach that Scyther but do not attack until it does. I want to know if it is wild or not. It may be an interesting addition to train with."

Complying, the Pokémon took off toward the trees in a flash. Leaping from tree to tree, the Pokémon got closer and closer to the Scyther.

However, as the man watched, the Scyther was aware of the approaching enemy. The man's Pokémon suddenly dove from the trees right at the Scyther. Surprising the man, the Scyther suddenly did a backflip, but halfway through the jump, the Scyther opened its wings and flew straight at its enemy, crashing into his Pokémon in midfall with a hard Quick Attack.

Bouncing back from the attack, the Scyther suddenly spoke to his enemy, who had quickly gotten up from the attack. "I don't know what you are, but you've got some nerve approaching me like that!"

"Great trees of the forest! That Scyther _must be trained if it is capable of speaking!" the man said to himself. He stood up from his hiding position and began yelling at the Scyther. "You there! Who is your trainer?"_

The Scyther suddenly looked at the man. "Does this… Pokémon belong to you?" it asked with a pause.

"Yes, that Pokémon whom you attacked is Masamune, my Scizor," The man responded. "But you never answered my question. Who is your trainer?"

"My name is Kevin," the Scyther said, "and I am the trainer." Kevin deactivated his Scyther disguise and sheathed Diamond Blade. "What was your reason about sending your…"

"Scizor?" the man finished for him. "I was determining whether you were a wild or trained Pokémon. Apparently, I got something a little more than bargained for." His eyes scanned Kevin. "Isn't it against regulation to fight others as yourself?"

"In most cases, yes. That's if you're human, though," Kevin replied. He looked over at the man's Pokémon. "Scizor, huh? I haven't gotten that far in my studying. Perhaps I could do some at your home?"

"'That's if you're human, though?' Are you saying that you're not a person in disguise?" The man asked.

"We can debate over that at your place. I'm currently traveling to Azalea Town, and would appreciate it if I had a roof for shelter than the forest tonight," Kevin stated.

"In your state, I would think you would be traveling by night than by day," the man said. "But you are welcome to come to my place. I'm sure the students would like to know about you."

As the man began walking away from where they stood, Kevin thought in curiosity. "Students?" He asked.

Could be a school, Duo-Cevan suggested.

"Sir, could you wait a moment? I must retrieve my Pokémon," Kevin said.

*                                  *                                  *

"Whoa… it is a school," Kevin said, looking at the massive structure. "It resembles some of those more ancient ones that I saw used for schools back in my time. Strange how they all seemed to disappear while in hiding."

"Yes, the old style is beginning to fade, but not as much as Kanto has already," the man said. "Besides, I prefer this style than modern ones, as it has some form of authentic nature."

As they walked into the main courtyard, Kevin noticed students doing battles with each other, practicing battle techniques and devising strategies. A few seconds later, all the students had turned and faced Kevin and the man next to him.

"Greetings, Master Muramasa," the students said, bowing to the man.

"Thank you, my students," Muramasa said. "Please, resume your training."

Kevin looked at Muramasa. "Muramasa, huh? Nice name," Kevin commented. "Nice kids, too. But 'Master' Muramasa?"

"It's a sign of respect," Muramasa replied. "It also humbles the student to learn."

"Well, I'm glad you've had a good experience with it," Kevin sighed. "Heard of Team Rocket before?"

"Yes… Didn't it have to do with something involving that explosion of the Viridian City Gym?" Muramasa asked.

"So, it made headlines, huh? Actually, that was my doing because it was run by the boss of Team Rocket himself," Kevin answered coldly. "I created bombs of pure energy, holding shards of rock for maximum effect. I at first wanted it to completely be decimated, but then I realized that if I caused it to collapse, they'd have to remove the rubble first before it could be rebuilt again."

"And now you're a fugitive?"

"No. No one knows who did it, save for you now," Kevin said. "But I was a little angry with Team Rocket. They imprisoned me in a power suit, and I was forced to serve them as a Pokémon for two weeks, calling their leader, 'Master!'" Kevin gave a snarl. "I would rather give my Pokémon to good trainers, including my Scyther, before I ever served their cause again!!"

"Quite a bold statement," Muramasa said calmly. "So that provoked you to destroy the city's center of attention?"

"Actually…" Kevin thought for a moment. "Yes, I would guess so…" he remembered back to the moment of placing the bombs.

However, he felt there was something odd about it. _Duo-Cevan, was that actually me that planted those bombs? Kevin asked._

Yes, I can remember it clearly, Duo-Cevan answered. But it felt like a force was pulling you. Possibly it was your anger.

"Yeah, I guess it was my anger that caused me to do that," Kevin said to Muramasa. "Or, at least, that's what my other mind tells me."

"Ahh… Well, rage does have it's own power," Muramasa said. "But come. Night is approaching and I haven't introduced you to my best student yet."

Approaching the main building, another student came out carrying something to his side. He approached Kevin. "Hello there, master," the student said, "I see you've pulled in another one. May I ask what your name is?"

"Kevin," Kevin answered. "How about yours?"

Instead of answering, the student sat down and began typing on his computer. "Let's see… Kevin…" he muttered. He looked up at Kevin. "Strange… not even a first name showed up on here. Are you sure that's your name?"

"How far back does that computer data go?" Kevin asked.

"Five years."

"So of course I wouldn't show up in there," Kevin said. "I haven't been at Indigo Plateau for nine years! If you know this name, I'm the Lost Trainer Kevin."

"Whoa! You mean _you are the legendary Lost Trainer?!?" The student said, almost knocking the computer off his lap._

"The one and only," Kevin answered. "I only came to Johto because I'm trying to find someone. Now, your name is…?"

"Shingo," the student answered. He typed in his computer and a name popped up. "Strange that no one else came up under your name, but it's no wonder I didn't find you… I have you under 'L!'"

"I thought your computer only went back five years," Kevin said, looking at Shingo strangely.

"Well, I get my data from the Indigo Plateau itself," Shingo said, scratching his head. "They have a museum in honor of you, and they also have information provided by computers explaining strategies that you used."

"Great… I'm a publicity model," Kevin groaned.

Muramasa walked up to Shingo and looked at him. "Weren't you finished with that computer?" he asked.

"I'm just using this to gain knowledge about strategies," Shingo said. "That way I can learn the possible decision and maybe make a counter strategy for it."

"Not a bad move," Kevin complimented. "However, that's probably not the best idea, either. After all, there could be an infinite number of strategies and an infinite number of counter strategies. I just used my strategy because it worked the best for me, plus no one expected my Scyther's power. Even those who did a rematch against me still had trouble, although a few caused me to alter my strategy a little."

"Many of the students actually came from that museum… they say that you were the unbeatable trainer," Shingo wondered.

"Well, of course that's not true," Kevin said. "I was the unbeatable champion, not the unbeatable trainer. I made some dumb mistakes when I was younger, such as misjudging Cevan's strength over his weakness when I went against Blaine. The second time I fought him, though, I changed my plans and beat him without losing a single Pokémon."

"Apparently you've had quite a few matches that have ended in your favor that way, too, using only that Scyther of yours in champion matches," Shingo added, looking at Kevin's profile on the computer. "Too bad you didn't know of Scizors back then… your Scyther could've used the additional strength."

"I don't see how adding a Scizor would help, but I'll take your word for it," Kevin said, "considering I know very little about one. I haven't gotten that far in my studying."

"I wasn't talking about adding a Scizor, I was talking about evolving your Scyther," Shingo said. "If you hadn't noticed yet, Scizor is an evolution of Scyther."

That caught Kevin completely off guard. "Scyther has an evolution?!?" he said, startled.

"Yeah. See?" Shingo held up the computer to Kevin so that he could see what was on it.

Kevin read the information, then looked at Shingo. "Does your computer have data on all the Pokémon of Johto?"

"Every one of them," Shingo beamed. "And the resources I get it from are just full of information."

Jackpot! Duo-Cevan yelled.

"If you don't mind, I would like to read on what you have on your computer before I sleep," Kevin asked. "I need to study some more Pokémon than what I have read on my Pokédex, and I think your computer might have some additional information that I need to know of."

"Well, I really don't like people that I really don't know of using my computer," Shingo said in a reluctant tone. "However, I could probably get some of the basics onto your Pokédex, if it has enough memory to hold it all."

"It can hold more than that, just try it," Kevin said, pulling out his Pokédex and handing it to Shingo. "Fill 'er up!"

Shingo looked at the Pokédex. "You're using an older model? No wonder—" he began.

"It's a modified version that I made, using the older model," Kevin interrupted. "I added memory to put in voice recognition, but I added far too much space and now I don't know what to do with it all."

"All right, I'll try adding any information that you don't have," Shingo said. He began working intensely on the computer. Ten seconds later, he looked up and handed back the Pokédex. "Wow, you're right… there is more memory than necessary. It still has room and I gave it everything the computer had that was new."

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do."

*                                  *                                  *

"I still don't understand… how did Kevin manage to acquire a human form?"

Patrael paced back and forth across the Psychic's study. Meanwhile, the Psychic pondered on his desk. Swieten sat perched on Patrael's shoulder, "enjoying the breeze."

"It must have something to do with his hybrid state," The Psychic suggested.

"It's the only explanation," Patrael agreed. "But with that head of his, how can he keep a human disguise?"

The psychic stood up. "I don't think you quite understand," he said calmly. "You mentioned that he can harness metronome, correct?"

"Yeah… so what?" Patrael wondered.

"Then maybe… maybe he is capable of performing transform."

Patrael stopped his pacing. A light seemed to come on in his eyes. "Of course! I have seen a Clefairy transform into a Charizard once, but its eyes didn't change. That would explain about his eyes!" Patrael slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh, I am such an idiot! Why didn't I think of that before??"

Even the most simple facts can be overlooked in an investigation, Swieten said. Don't feel bad… Master here does that sometimes, too!

"I certainly haven't overlooked the fact that you're capable of having flying lessons without wings, Swieten," the psychic said, glaring at the Murkrow.

Swieten glanced over his shoulder. Guess I've forgotten the simple fact that you get irritated too easily, he said. Really! Live a little, master.

"We could play catch," The Psychic said to Swieten. "I could use the exercise."

On second thought…

Patrael looked at the Murkrow on his shoulder, then at the Psychic. He sighed. "And me being the middleman…"


	11. Chapter 10: The Right Help

Chapter 10: The Right Help

_Danger._

Kevin felt the danger sense go off. Looking around, he saw nothing. However, he knew it was there. It appeared to be pure darkness.

_Wait… there, Kevin thought, looking in a direction. __Did I just see movement?_

Suddenly, a form stepped forward and revealed itself. A Rocket member now stood before Kevin.

"We've got you surrounded, Kevin," the Rocket said. "You can either give in now peacefully… or you can go rough.

Suddenly, the darkness behind him took form to more Rocket members. In fact, it seemed like a wall of Rockets suddenly encircled him.

"I don't know how you got here, but I'm not serving you!" Kevin shouted.

Before Kevin could react, a rope suddenly was thrown from the mass and wrapped around his neck. Reacting to the rope, he reached his thumb underneath it and cut it, freeing itself. Immediately after that, though, another rope, with a rock tied to the end, wrapped around Kevin's foot and pulled him to the ground. A third rope, which turned out to be a net with spikes, caught Kevin from the shoulders down and pinned him to the floor. With that, the mass suddenly descended on him.

"Get away from me!!" Kevin said, struggling. But it was no use. Darkness swirled on him, and suddenly he awoke to find himself within a war suit.

"No," he said in a panic. "No! This can't happen!"

*                                              *                                              *

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

Kevin jumped up from his sleeping position on the floor in the corner of the room and pulled out Diamond Blade. A moment later, he sheathed it and felt himself. No war suit.

Kevin's fright turned to anger. "Stupid nightmare… No wonder I was overpowered so easily," he growled.

"Are you alright?" Shingo asked. He was sitting upright on a bed that resembled more of a padded mat, a pillow, and a blanket. His computer sat beside him, which Kevin could barely see because of the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm all right… Just a bad dream, that's all."

Chikorita, which was out of its Pokéball, bounded away from Shingo's Scizor, which was also out of its Pokéball, toward Kevin. Kevin looked down at his Pokémon. "Chikorita, why are you out of your ball?" he asked. He glanced up to see Blade, the name of the Scizor, and Shingo glance at each other for only a moment.

However, it was enough to tell Kevin something was amiss. "What's going on?" he asked.

Shingo got up from his bed and walked to Kevin. With a speed that surprised Kevin, Shingo reached behind Kevin's neck and pressed the button that triggered his disguise, removing it and revealing the hybrid state.

Then, with that done, he closed his window. "There," Shingo said, "now no one should be able to hear us. The room is padded, so unless someone opens the door, no sound will escape."

"How did you know where to find my disguise to remove it?" Kevin asked. "Did Chikorita tell you?"

"Yes, among with other things," Shingo answered. "She thought you could use some help."

"Help? What would I need help about?" Kevin wondered.

"In dealing with Raikou, Entei, and Suicune."

If Kevin's heart were running water, it would've froze on the spot. His eyes widened. "W-what did you say?" he stammered.

"The three legends you encountered. Also, there seems to be a melody causing you trouble, as well as a curse from the three," Shingo stated. "Seems like you've had quite an encounter with them."

Kevin gripped his head. "This can't be happening!" he nearly shouted.

"Sshhh!" Shingo hissed. "The padding isn't perfect. No one will hear us if we talk normally, but they will hear if you yell. Do you want to go mad?"

"But I will go mad! Someone else learned of their presence because of me!"

It was apparent to Shingo that Kevin was nearly panicking. "Calm down!" he growled. "You won't go mad. You took no part in telling me, it was Chikorita's doing. She acted on her own, even though she knew you might get mad at her for doing so!"

Kevin's hands released his head. "I… I won't? How do you know?" he asked.

{Because… I know how the three legends work,} Chikorita answered. {I knew what they were saying when they said, "If humans learn of you in another manner, nothing will occur to you." Unless you forced me to tell just anyone by threatening me, my telling people of their existence is another story.}

"So you telling Shingo of their existence was an act of your own doing… and I'm not accountable for it?"

"Apparently so," Shingo answered for Chikorita, guessing what she said. "You haven't gone mad yet. However, you were lucky that I didn't look at the information you already had on your Pokédex. _That you would've been punished for. That is, assuming you put information of the legends on your Pokédex."_

"I'm certainly glad of it, too… that thought never occurred to me," Kevin said, breathing whatever panicked state he had left away from him.

"By the way, she mentioned you were looking for someone named Ash… is that true?"

"I am," Kevin acknowledged. "You know of him?"

"He was the one who got me back into battling," Shingo answered. "I used to use my computer to determine whether I would win a battle against someone else. My computer said that he would lose to me, but he pulled some fierce moves with a Heracross against Blade and convinced me that probability wasn't everything."

"Heracross?" Kevin quickly looked it up. "Hmm… bug and fighting? Huh… that's an odd combination."

"If anything, he's probably past Azalea town now," Shingo said while Kevin worked on his Pokédex. "You could probably reach him through the western route past Violet City… that is, if it were open. Last I heard of it, it was blocked by some freakish hurricane sitting in the middle of it. Not even you could fight your way through it."

"Maybe," Kevin said, closing the Pokédex, "But I'm only down this way because I'm trying to earn badges."

"Trying for a new title?" Shingo wondered.

"No… I need at least eight badges to get into Indigo Plateau. I have to meet with Lance for a reason… and I don't want to break in. But back to the three…" Kevin looked down at Chikorita. "Why did you entrust him with that knowledge, Chikorita?"

{Sometimes, you can just feel who can be trusted or not,} Chikorita commented. {Besides, while the melody I hear is pleasing, something about it causes you pain.}

"And how can you tell that it causes me pain?" Kevin asked curiously.

{Well, it's difficult to explain.}

Kevin sighed. "Never mind that," he growled. He turned to Shingo. "Can you provide any assistance?"

"Sure," Shingo said, "That's Pokégear on your wrist, correct?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered, looking down on it. "Why? You want my number?"

"Well, here…" Shingo pulled out something from under his bed. "I actually made this so if Ash needed some information about someone, I could send it to him through my computer by phoning him… but he didn't have Pokégear, so you will have to do." He handed it to Kevin.

Kevin looked at the device. "What exactly is it?" he asked.

"It's a card," Shingo explained. "Your Pokégear can hold several different kinds. I'm guessing that by standards your Pokégear has the time and a phone. You can, of course, add others, when you get them. There's a radio card you can get from the Goldenrod Radio Tower, but you can only hear Johto broadcasts. I understand that you can also get an attachment to hear those from Kanto, but where you can get one I have no clue."

Kevin quickly found the slot to insert the card into and placed it in position. Immediately after he did that, his Pokégear began vibrating. Kevin flipped it open. "Hello?" he answered.

"Kevin! Are you hearing me? I've been trying to…" a voice began, then cut out.

"Hello? Hello?!?" Kevin repeated. He shook his Pokégear on his wrist. "What's happening?" he wondered. "Why did it cut out?"

"Hmm… A power shortage, perhaps?" Shingo suggested. "Or, if you want to go that far, someone may be jamming their signal to you. Anyway, if you need information about a city or a landmark, contact me. My number will appear in your phone list because of that card, but only if it is in there. Also, I can get information about the legends if you want it."

"You can get information on the three?" Kevin said in a questioning tone. "How can you manage that?"

"Well, it's mostly just myth. It's not an open source, though," Shingo answered. he looked at Kevin's Chikorita. "Chikorita probably could tell you more facts about them than I could. You should ask her instead of me on that subject."

"Right." Kevin quickly brought up another subject. "Anything I should know of in Azalea City?"

"There's a man by the name of Kurt," Shingo answered. "He's known for making customized Pokéballs. There are several balls, made for different situations."

"Really?" Kevin answered in awe. "The only Pokéball constructors I knew of made the ones that are used nowadays. Well, less often now. Some Pokémon back in my time were so hard to catch, you had to get the newer versions of Pokéballs such as Ultra ball and Great ball."

"So you have Pokémon held in Ultra Balls and Great Balls? Let me see!" Shingo said eagerly.

"Sorry, but after I acquired my position as a champion, I switched them from their upgraded balls to the traditional kinds. I could show the balls themselves to you if you like," Kevin offered.

"Thanks, but I wanted to see Pokémon come out of those balls. I hear they release the Pokémon within differently than classic Pokéballs," Shingo said in disappointment.

"They're probably no different than the custom balls that Kurt makes. They work just like any other when letting Pokémon in and out; they only work differently when catching," Kevin explained. "It makes it tougher for the Pokémon to get out."

"How do you know that?" Shingo asked.

"I didn't, but my other mind did," Kevin replied.

Thanks for the credit, Duo-Cevan said.

*                                              *                                              *

The next morning, Kevin walked out to the courtyard without his disguise on with Muramasa and Shingo. The other students that came out wanted to know who Kevin was, but immediately had a change of mind as Muramasa briefly explained that he was a human in disguise and that he only stayed for the night.

Kevin looked at Muramasa. "Wow… impressive how you managed to get over 20 students to ignore me and continue with morning exercises."

"Oh, it's probably no different how you managed to control 4 of the worlds most strongest trainers, as well as manage the whole Indigo Plateau area," Muramasa said. "Besides, there's a punishment to what should be done first thing in the morning."

"And I'm no exception," Shingo said while he tossed sticks with white marks into the air as hard as he could. His Scizor would slash the sticks and attempt to break them as close as possible.

Kevin picked up a stick from the pile, concentrated, and threw it up into the air. Waiting until the last second before it hit the ground, he jabbed toward it with his hand and it fell in two. However, he didn't hit the white mark as the melody suddenly invaded his concentration.

"Aaugh!" Kevin suddenly shouted. He gripped his head.

Muramasa looked at Kevin. "Are you all right?" he asked.

It took a full minute for Kevin to fight back the melody. "I… I'm okay," he finally said. "I've been better, but I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Oh, uh…" Kevin quickly thought up something. "I… play music in my head with Psychic abilities. It's to keep… my rhythm. However, I made it too loud, and so it took me a while to recover from it."

"How perceptive are you, exactly?" Muramasa wondered.

"I have much more perception than any can understand, so you could probably guess how loud it got if I missed the white line."

"I can imagine," Muramasa replied. He noticed Shingo looking at Kevin strangely. "What's wrong, Shingo?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh…" Shingo seemed to snap out of a trance. "Sorry, I was deep in thought." He shook his head. "Perhaps we can battle, Kevin, you versus my Scizor?"

"Me?" Kevin said in surprise. Kevin stepped back slightly as a reaction, but stepped forward again. "Are you sure you want to do that? Cevan alone as a Scyther is strong enough, and I'm a lot tougher."

"Oh, I think I'm ready… bring it on!"

*                                              *                                              *

The Psychic rested on the chair within his study. Patrael had already left to get in position. Their plan was nearly on hand and his Pokémon Swieten was already moving along with the Rogue leader.

_Swieten, where are you now? the Psychic asked his Murkrow through Psychic._

We are now out of your vicinity, Master, Swieten said back. According to Patrael, we should be arriving at his headquarters in at least a day.

_Excellent. You're making good progress, the Psychic replied._

You do realize just how dangerous this is, correct?

_I am aware of what could happen, the Psychic answered. __We are connected through the mind, after all._

Yes, which means that if I were to perish, you would, as well, Swieten stated. It's not the other way around, however.

_I know, I know, the psychic said wearily. __After all, it is I who is connecting to you, not you connecting to me. Now, if Patrael does encounter danger, stay away from the fight. If you encounter danger, either attempt to stun them and run or deal a light wound and run. If that danger is Kevin, fly back here when you run._

Won't he just follow me?

_Not unless you give him cause to be distracted, the Psychic responded. With that, he stopped communicating to Swieten. Looking out the study window, he saw the morning sun, and with it a cloud._

_If the weather could tell Kevin things, he would have already learned that the threat is closer than he could guess, the Psychic thought. __It seems so distant at first, but it will be on top of Johto sooner than he can reach his friends! And if he gets captured…_

The Psychic sat back in his chair and kicked his legs onto the table he sat in front of. _Soon, Kevin… Soon you will know my true fury._


	12. Chapter 11: The Ball Craftsman

Chapter 11: The Ball Craftsman

Kevin's battle didn't last long. The Scizor went down in one hit from Kevin's Flamethrower, although he wasn't sure why it did go down so fast. After saying goodbye to Shingo and Muramasa, he left the school leaving the rest of the school wondering who he really was and continued to Azalea City.

Maybe you should stay for autographs, Duo-Cevan joked.

_If this melody wasn't in my head, I probably would've stayed longer, Kevin commented. __It seems to be increasing more and more often._

It makes me wonder why we haven't lost control yet, Duo-Cevan wondered. Is it supposed to do this or are we actually fighting it?

_I would like to say that I was fighting, but it could just be my imagination,_ Kevin said.

After what seemed like traveling for the entire afternoon, Kevin finally reached Azalea City. He had no difficulty reaching it, but after looking at the town, he wondered how it could even survive.

_Isn't there a river nearby this town?_ Kevin asked Duo-Cevan. _I see an irrigation ditch, but nothing else._

Maybe they provide water by other means? Duo-Cevan said, more to himself than Kevin.

_Perhaps, Duo-Cevan,_ Kevin replied. _They could be using water Pokémon to water their crops, but I've never heard a town do such a thing before._

Upon entering the town, Kevin nearly stepped on something that was out of view before he saw a sign showing the silhouette of a Slowpoke. Taking a quick glance around, he found his foot on a paw of a Slowpoke. "Whoa!" Kevin said in startlement, fluttering his wings to lift himself off the paw.

A passerby looked in Kevin's direction from the noise. "Something wrong?" he asked, not suspecting Kevin's identity. Kevin's fluttering of his wings was only brief; he quickly hid them back under his cape of his suit before the man saw.

"Not really," Kevin replied. "I didn't notice that sign over there before my foot landed on this Slowpoke's paw."

"What?!?" The man said in startlement. "Is he ok?" he dashed over to the Slowpoke, who now finally felt the pain from its foot.

"The Slowpoke is fine," Kevin responded. "My mistake was only momentarily, and I didn't cause any real damage, so he'll only be in a little discomfort for a few seconds or so."

"Well, that's good to hear," the man said with a sigh of relief. He then looked fiercely at Kevin. "You must be new here, so let me explain something to you: Slowpoke are a recognized symbol of our town. Make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again."

Never before as a hybrid has Kevin been the one who received a glare from an average person. Moving back a little so the man did not notice the motion, Kevin stared at him. "Are they really that important to your town?"

As soon as Kevin asked the question, though, he heard a noise. Looking up, he saw several of the Pokémon sitting in a line. They were yawning. Once the line was finished, Kevin saw storm clouds move in from several different directions. Staring at the brewing clouds, Kevin asked a different question. "The Slowpoke cause this?"

"Yes, they do. You could say it's a form of rain dance," The man answered. He immediately got up and began running off from Kevin's direction. "Now that they're yawning, I need my rain coat!"

"Rain dance?" Kevin asked to no one. He then yelled out to the man, "Where can I find Kurt?"

The man looked back in his dash. "The only house with a real fence around it!!" he yelled back. He then dashed around a corner and out of Kevin's sight.

Oh, now _that's_ a big help! Duo-Cevan commented. With that comment, the downpour began.

After being in all kinds of weather for 9 years, nothing that came from the sky naturally bothered him anymore. Creating a harmless, transparent fire spin around him to form a barrier from the rain, Kevin went in search for Kurt's house. It wasn't long before he ran across a rather large home, entirely surrounded by what Kevin could consider a courtyard fence.

_Wow,_ Kevin said in wonder. _Kurt must need a lot of concentration to live in such a place to make his Pokéballs,_ As soon as he thought that, Kevin was immediately run into by someone from behind. He turned to face a small girl, now completely soaked by the heavy rain.

The girl looked up at Kevin. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't see you there. You're suit's so dark it almost completely blends in with the falling rain."

"It's ok," Kevin replied. He then noticed the concern in her face. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, there is," she answered. "There's a lot of rain out here."

"Do you not like the rain?

"No… it's not that," she said, shaking her head. "The rain is falling too hard. It could almost be thought as a light waterfall."

_Danger._

Kevin glanced up. "What the…"

"What is it?" the girl asked.

Kevin began looking around, attempting to trace the danger signal. He pinpointed it to the sky. He then realized something. _Duo-Cevan!_ he shouted. _Agility and jump backwards!!_

I'm on it, Duo-Cevan responded. Immediately, Kevin jumped backwards several feet a half-second before a flash of light shot down and struck the ground where Kevin previously stood.

"Aaah!" the girl screamed. She fell to the ground, surprised completely by the sudden strike.

"You all right?" Kevin asked her in concern. He looked at the sky again, the danger signals growing stronger. "We should get out of this rain. We're like walking lightning rods because of the water."

The girl regained her senses. "Yeah…" she replied, fear apparent to Kevin's eyes. Just then, another Thunder attack from an unknown source in the sky struck the ground beside the two. "My house is just past that fence. We'll be safe if we can get in there. I'll let you come in, too."

Kevin grabbed the girl's arm and dashed at the fence. Pulling the gate open, he started for the home. He didn't get much farther, however, before three consecutive strikes hit the ground to their left, right, and front.

"What kind of storm is this?!?" The girl wondered frantically.

She's starting to panic, Duo-Cevan noted. Let's just carry her. She's small enough.

"Here, we'll go much faster this way," Kevin said to her. Picking up the girl in her arms, he used agility to start dashing toward the home.

The dash to the home was perilous. Kevin had to dodge thunder strike after thunder strike as he moved closer to the door. Whatever is attacking us seems to be getting more accurate! Duo-Cevan stated.

Without taking his arms from under the girl, he created a light screen around himself and the girl. Just as soon as he did that, a shot of thunder fell from the sky and hit Kevin's light screen. It was enough to cause the girl to scream. Reaching the door to the home, he opened it, dashed in, and dropped the girl off gently onto her feet.

"What in blazes is going on outside?" an old man suddenly shouted as he ran toward them. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Kevin commented. He listened for a moment. "Wait a minute… the thunder has stopped."

"It has?" the girl asked. "Are you sure?"

Kevin looked out into the pouring rain. Thinking for a moment, he reached out into the rain, then rapidly pulled it out. Just as he pulled his hand out of the rain, a flash of yellow shot down from the sky and illuminated the falling rain before Kevin.

"Whatever it is, it wants to hurt me and not anyone else," Kevin stated.

"Peculiar weather, indeed," the old man commented. He looked at Kevin. "You don't suppose that you've angered the legends, have you?"

_Legends?_ Kevin wondered. _Uh-oh…_ he then lied. "Legends? Oh, you mean those strange-looking Pokémon I keep reading about?"

"Yes, such as Zapdos… or even Raikou."

"I've heard of Zapdos… I've never seen him," Kevin fibbed. "But Raikou? That's a new one to me."

"I see…" the old man thought out loud. He then looked outside. "Ahh, the rainfall seems to be slowing."

*                      *                      *

After the rain stopped, the girl went back outside for reasons unknown to Kevin. As for him and the old man, they went into another room to have hot chocolate and discuss other matters. They sat in a room that seemed almost symmetrical: a circular table in the center, a long couch on each side, and a hallway connected to opposite sides of the room.

"Thank you again for letting me stay for the day," Kevin said. "I don't believe we were properly introduced."

"Indeed, we haven't, sir," the old man said. "My name is Kurt. You probably have heard of my name before as one of the best Pokéball makers."

"Only recently have I heard your name," Kevin replied, "as I have lived for many years in Kanto. If you wish to know mine, I am known as Cevan."

"'Known' as Cevan?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you're trying to hide from someone?"

"Perhaps," Kevin said. He then sighed. "To be honest, I'd rather not give up my name to the public. I have too many admirers and haters."

"Ahh… you're one that hates attention." Kurt took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I understand how you feel. Many come from all over because I'm one who people recognize as a professional. Just yesterday, someone had come to see if I had any leftover fast balls."

"Fast balls? What are those?" Kevin asked.

"Fast balls can be used against Pokémon who have a tendency of running. It can usually get those Pokémon in the ball before they can get anywhere," Kurt answered. "But back to the subject. What kind of person are you that you would have too many 'admirers and haters,' as you put it?"

"The kind that can usually get a person's attention with just a name. Someone mentioned to me that a particular group was on the lookout for me." Kevin realized something. "Which reminds me… Kurt, do you have a phone?"

"Yes, right over there," Kurt answered, motioning his hand over to a phone to the side of the room.

Kevin looked at the phone, and then looked back at Kurt. "If I am able to make a call to someone, do you promise to keep everything you hear in this conversation as confidential?"

"Is it that important?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes."

"Then I won't utter a word," Kurt said determinedly. "Not even to my granddaughter."

Kevin got up to the phone and opened his Pokégear. "Let's see if this works…" he said to himself. He then selected Barks's number, put the Pokégear next to the phone, and hit the red and "dial" buttons at the same time.

After waiting a few seconds, Kevin heard someone pick up. "Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Barks! Finally! I thought I would never be able to contact you again!" Kevin said with a relieved voice.

"Kevin?" Barks said in surprise. The video screen on the phone flashed on. "Well! I didn't think we'd be able to talk with this interference going on!" Barks's expression suddenly changed on the screen. "Where are you, anyway?"

"I'm at Kurt's house, Barks," Kevin said, "and I'm using his phone. I experimented with your Pokégear and I've found that you can use an external phone if you hit the red and dial buttons at the same time. Was that intentional?"

Barks thought for a moment. "No, not really. I guess I made that 'send data' button a little too strong for it's own good, but oh well," Barks said with a shrug. His expression suddenly became very serious. "Listen, Kevin. This conspiracy is going farther than I thought. Apparently, the reason why the Pokégear suddenly stopped functioning properly is because one of the satellite dishes on the radio tower in Goldenrod City was sabotaged."


	13. Chapter 12: Deeper into the Fog

Chapter 12: Deeper into the Fog

"What?" Kevin said in shock.

"That's what I thought, too. It was almost undetectable, though," Barks explained. "Someone had lined the inside of the dish with a strange material. It was causing all the signals going to the dish to bounce off in a direction and become lost. It didn't stop normal phone signals to go through, though."

"Why wouldn't they stop normal phone signals to come through?" Kevin asked Barks.

"The material only blocked those with a smaller wavelength," Barks explained. "That's usually what Pokégear generates. I think, though, that Team Rogue is behind this. It sounds as if they are trying to cut all communication between certain individuals. You may need to check it out."

"Sure, I'll look into the matter when I get there," Kevin replied. He then changed the subject. "Anything new on the Psychic?"

"That's also what I tried to call you about. It seems we have a name for him now."

"And? What is it?" Kevin inquired.

"My informant tells me that his name is Arguelles. However, he was unable to get any address lead for you to find the person."

"Arguelles?" Kevin thought for a moment. "Strange… that name almost sounds familiar."

"Really?" Barks gained a surprised look. "Where on the outskirts of the world did you hear that?"

"I don't remember," Kevin said, shrugging. "I only know that it sounds familiar."

"If you say so, Kevin." Barks seemed to shrug. "Well, perhaps you should go and investigate on the Goldenrod incident now."

"Now?" it was Kevin's turn to have the shocked expression, even though no one could see it. "Slow down, Barks. I have other priorities, as well. I haven't even gone to the Azalea Town Gym yet."

"Oh, I never mentioned it, did I?" Barks commented.

"You mentioned something about Goldenrod and Arguelles, but other than that, nothing else," Kevin stated.

"Then I guess I haven't." Barks took a deep breath. "Ok, here's the news… My informant also mentioned to me that Team Rogue seems to have a lead on your position."

"What?"

"I don't know if it's true or not, but my informant seems to be precise on his information. Just yesterday, I happened to overhear someone's two-way radio go off blabbing on something of a leader back in Cherrygrove City. I was probably the only one who noticed, but he managed to pull a radio out far enough from his back pocket to turn down the volume before someone else looked. It confirms the fact that Team Rogue could be in any city."

"What does that have to do with their lead on me?" Kevin asked. "Make your point clear, Barks!"

"My informant told me that they know you're in Johto. They even know you're using someone else for a disguise by transforming into them."

"How did they learn that?"

"It is because they have Arguelles on their side," Barks said. "Look, Kevin. It may be against your better judgment, but you have to get moving. If you don't act soon, they could pounce on you at any moment."

"Wait a minute," Kevin suddenly said. Something was strange about the whole thing. "Who exactly is this person who's giving your information?"

"I'll ask about the informant later," Barks replied. "_Just get out of there!_"

"All right, I'll finish my business in this house and then get moving." Kevin said reluctantly. He then hung up.

"So, you're actually Kevin, huh?" Kurt said after the conversation was over. "Seems like you must have some secret to hide."

"Well, it's no secret anymore to you, Kurt," Kevin answered. "I'm the Lost Trainer Kevin from Kanto, and I'm trying to keep the fact that I'm now a hybrid hidden from everyone."

"I see… Well, I won't bother looking at your hybrid form. But here," Kurt said, handing Kevin something. "Here's a fast ball for saving my granddaughter from that storm. Remember, they're used for catching Pokémon who have a tendency to run from battles."

"Thanks, Kurt. You have my gratitude." Kevin said, walking to the front door and out. "Perhaps we'll meet again!"

*                      *                      *

Arguelles took a sip of his tea he had brewed from his special herbs and rested on his chair, watching the glow of the fire. "Ahh, for once things are going my way. Team Rogue is going to cause havoc, Kevin will be caught, and I will finally have my revenge on him. Perhaps I should be celebrating."

Arguelles stared at the fire for another minute. "I wonder how Kevin is progressing. The thunderstorm that I caused must have caused a bit of confusion. He's probably fighting for his next badge." Arguelles began prodding the town for Kevin. Finding his signal, he watched it for a moment.

Something was wrong, however. Arguelles could feel it. "Did I make him panic?" he said to no one.

He realized what it was after Kevin dashed past the town Gym. "Does he know what's going on?"

Master, we have a problem, Swieten suddenly said to Arguelles. Do you notice it too?

Yes, I did. He passed the gym without stopping, correct?

Yes, but that's not it, either, Swieten replied. Apparently, Kevin has a contact.

What?? Arguelles said in surprise. Was their plan not flawless?

It's not that, Swieten said. Somehow Kevin managed to get an amplified connection through his Pokégear. We're trying to figure that out.

Don't pursue that, you fools! Arguelles shouted. He wouldn't be moving on if he didn't know we found him. Find the source of his information!

The source won't help us at all, Master, Swieten stated. Patrael already told me that Kevin's contact is someone who is completely uninvolved with retrieving the information. He only relays it. Not only that, but we don't have a direct location for the man.

Then who in darkened skies is getting the information?!? Arguelles exploded. Tell that pathetic Rogue leader to have _all_ his members on high alert. If anyone is overhearing their conversation, have them immediately dispatch the individual! If they're this close to having their plan executed, They shouldn't have to worry about their secrecy!

Arguelles stopped the Psychic communication on that word. "Their plan is so close to being completed, and it's already falling apart in their face…" Arguelles said to himself, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Now we have to deal with individuals other than Kevin! Can't those fools do anything right??"

Arguelles growled and threw his glass of tea against the wall in anger. "I never should've relied them… Those goons never could do anything right, even if their life depended on it. It's most likely that they'll botch this task as well!" He soon calmed down. "No matter. If need be, I'll take it into my own hands to deal with Kevin. And if I do, he… will… fall!!"


	14. Chapter 13: The Forest Incident

Chapter 13: The Forest Incident

Kevin! Duo-Cevan Shouted. Stop running! The Rogue members will know who you are!

_We'll be safer out in the forest, Duo-Cevan,_ Kevin said back calmly. Then _I'll stop running._

Perhaps it would help if you set your priorities first?

_Perhaps it would help if you would just shut up!_ Kevin shouted. _I'm racking my brain here as to what we should do, so you could help me if we thought about how we are going to investigate this radio tower._

Umm, Kevin? Duo-Cevan suddenly said, changing the subject. Look around you.

Kevin, half-blinded by his mad dash, skidded to a stop and looked around. He now stood in a deep forest, where no light seemed to penetrate through.

It almost seems like night down here, Duo-Cevan commented. Creepy.

Suddenly, Kevin heard what sounded like someone shouting, "cut!" Wondering where it could've come from, He heard a swish noise off to his left. Glancing in the direction, he saw a tree suddenly toppling over, moving as if to crush him.

_Agility!_ Kevin shouted to Duo-Cevan. Opening his wings, he flew backwards out of the path of the tree before it even touched him. It landed on the ground with a loud crash.

Kevin looked over in the direction from where it toppled over. A young boy with a Farfetch'd were totally ignorant of Kevin's presence. "Hey, watch it!!" Kevin yelled at them.

Immediately, the two looked in Kevin's direction. Seeing him, the boy's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said. "I didn't see you there. I thought the area was clear."

Kevin quickly thought of an excuse. "Well, it's understandable, considering the color of my travel suit," he stated. He then changed the subject. "Say, what are you doing cutting down trees, anyway?"

"I take it you're not familiar with Illex Forest charcoal, are you?" The boy wondered.

"No… but charcoal?" Kevin wondered. "You sell wood that's been burned already?"

"Yeah. Right now, though, I'm helping my dad get some more wood for his furnace with Farfetch'd," the boy answered, looking down at the Pokémon.

"Farfetch'd!" the bird agreed.

"I see…" Kevin said in thought. "Perhaps I could have some?"

"I'd like to, but my dad wants the whole tree," the boy said, shaking his head. "He wouldn't be very happy with me if I came back with a part of it missing."

"Fine, then hand me a branch."

"Pardon?" The boy wondered, looking up at Kevin.

Uh-oh, Kevin? Duo-Cevan said, speaking up. No, don't even think about it! He'll find out who you are!

"Just a small branch from the tree will do fine," Kevin stated, ignoring Duo-Cevan. He waited for the boy to decide, finally snapping off a small branch that was already starting to break off because of the impact with the ground.

"Will this do?" the boy asked, handing Kevin the branch.

"Yes, yes… this will do fine," Kevin replied. Driving the broken part into the ground, he began to do what he planned.

Though Duo-Cevan was rather unwilling, he had no choice in the matter. He was, after all, Kevin, and Kevin had complete dominion over their form. Not only that, but as a Scyther, he had never questioned Kevin's motives. Even though now he had an insight of what Kevin planned, Kevin's actions seemed always for the good, even if it was only benefiting him. After the task was done, the branch, even though it was ripped from its first tree, grew immensely from an external form of growth Kevin had preformed. It became a miniature version of the tree it came from.

The boy stared at Kevin. "Wow! How did you do that?" he said in awe. His face suddenly became serious, but holding a surprised look in his eye. "Are… are you the Illex Forest… Guardian?"

"Illex Forest Guardian?" Kevin managed to raise an eye ridge on his head, much like an eyebrow, even though he knew the boy couldn't see it. "Are you kidding?? This is the first time I came to Johto!" He then grew curious. "What exactly is this 'Guardian,' though?" he suddenly asked.

"The Guardian is the protector of our forest," he explained as Farfetch'd began cutting up the tree they had cut down. "I'd like to explain more, but I've got to deal with this wood first." He pointed off deeper into the forest. "There's a shrine built for the Guardian somewhere off in that direction. It's the only area in this forest where light shines through."

Kevin finished cutting up his "tree" and took the wood that he could carry with him. "Thanks, son," he said. "You can have the rest of the wood from that branch I used. This will be all I need. I'd like to help you carry the wood you've just cut for you, but I've got something else important I need to do."

"You're welcome," the boy said as Kevin walked off. "If that important thing you are referring to is trying to see that Guardian, don't try your luck. As far as I know, no one save for that person who erected the shrine in the first place has ever seen it, and I'm not even sure who set it up!"

"Thanks for the information, son, and please don't tell anyone about me!" Kevin yelled back before walking out of view in the darkness. _Hey, since I'm walking this way, I may as well see the shrine, too._

Just don't forget what's first on your priority list, Kevin, Duo-Cevan reminded Kevin.

_Yeah, yeah, I know…_ Kevin said back. Pushing aside the branches covering his way, he noticed the shrine.

The shrine was unlike he had ever seen. Although it was mostly wood, it almost gave the illusion that it was covered in diamonds and anything else that glowed. On it, there was a marble tablet.

Kevin looked at the shrine. _They call this dinky little thing a shrine?_ he asked skeptically.

Kevin! Duo-Cevan said in shock. What's up with you? You've never insulted these sort of things before!!

_I'm sorry… But the legends we saw here in Johto should deserve something larger than they. I probably jumped to the conclusion that one of them were perhaps the Guardian of this forest,_ Kevin said.

They stood there staring at the shrine for a little longer. Kevin was attempting to think of something else when he suddenly heard a rustle from behind him. It was enough to even startle him, as the rustling had come from the trees. He immediately spun around to face whatever was attempting to ambush him.

Nothing.

Hmmm… that's strange, Duo-Cevan commented, confused. I was almost thinking it was a Metapod, or perhaps one of those Spinarak we studied about.

_Oh well, let's just head on,_ Kevin thought, breathing a sigh. He turned back to face in the direction he was about to walk and found himself face-to-face with a pair of large eyes.

"What the…!!" Kevin said silently to himself, completely startled that he had not sensed anything. He didn't make any sudden movements, however, despite how he normally reacted to a surprise. Something about the eyes had kept him from doing so. They were nothing fierce, but they seemed to have him hypnotized in an innocent sort of way.

Moving itself back from Kevin a short distance, he could now see its entire features. Its head seemed to go back into a curled point some way behind its head. Its main body seemed to be in the shape of a human, except its legs were not much longer than its body and its arms appeared to flatten and create hands. Much like Kevin, it also had wings, but they appeared more delicate and didn't need to be flapped as much, for a reason he did not know of.

It seemed to hover around Kevin, almost curious of what he was. _Wow…_ Kevin said, awed by the creature that had suddenly appeared to them. _It's… It's… I can't seem to think of a word to describe it…_

Beautiful? Duo-Cevan suggested. However, I don't think that can quite accurately describe this wonder. Strange… it seems to have a permanent charm to it.

_Even so, I don't think I would even dream of attacking it,_ Kevin said, still awed by what was still observing him. _What makes me wonder is if it's a legend or not._

Reveal who you are, stranger, Kevin suddenly heard a voice say to him.

"Huh? Did you say that?"

Reveal who you are, stranger, the voice repeated. Even the voice seemed as beautiful as the creature, yet it was hard to tell whether it was a male or female voice.

Kevin pulled off his hood. Without the mesh, Kevin found that the creature, who had him under its beauty spell, seemed to have him tighter in the enchantment. "What, or who, are you?" Kevin asked.

You have arrived, I see, the voice said, seeming to ignore Kevin's question. Time has not lied to me. The present has come, much as the future has before your arrival.

Kevin's awed expression suddenly changed to confusion, the enchantment seeming to wear off. "What?" Kevin asked. "I'm sorry… what are you saying?"

Perhaps it's a legend, Duo-Cevan suggested.

I am that of time, The "legend" said. I may travel to the past or to the future. I have seen many things that have come to be and soon will occur. Few know of my presence… Even fewer come to the time and place when I arrive.

Kevin just gave a blank stare. "I'm sorry, that made absolutely no sense to me…" He said, still lost in its words. He could even feel Duo-Cevan attempting to understand what was happening. Kevin decided to try again. "But, I need to know… Could I please have a name?"

Not now, Human-Scyther, the "legend" said, the first to call him by that. The task must be preformed. What was done in the future was brought to the present, and will now be done in the present must now be brought to the past.

"Please, can you slow down? I'm still trying to understand what you're talking about…" Kevin began. No sooner had he said that, however, when something seemed to open up behind the "legend." It was unlike anything Kevin or Duo-Cevan had ever seen. It almost appeared to be something one would expect to see in a fictional story: a gateway of sorts.

Now is the time that you must do as your future self has laid for you… travel back in time. the "legend" flew into the portal. Come! Time bids you to perform this task! it finally called.

Almost immediately, Kevin felt a force begin to pull at him toward the portal. _What the… Duo-Cevan! What's going on?!?_ Kevin shouted.

I don't know, but something tells me we won't be able to fight it!! Duo-Cevan said back, surprised himself.

Kevin attempted to fight the pull, but it became too much. Soon, he was lifted off his feet and sucked into the portal.

"What's going on?!?" were the last words heard before the portal closed and all was as calm before their arrival.


	15. Chapter 14: Time and Time Again

Chapter 14: Time and Time Again

"Unnghh…" Kevin groaned. "Whoa… what happened?"

Kevin shook his head. It almost felt as if he had crashed into Raikou again, only head first. Looking up after recovering from the shaken state, he was not ready for what he saw. Colors of all types seemed to constantly flow in every direction around him. As for him, he seemed to stand on a platform created by psychic means.

An Ultra ball floated in the rippling colors, suspended away from Kevin's platform. Kevin began to reach out to it.

Do not touch, Kevin.

Kevin spun around and found the "legend" floating a ways off above the same platform he stood on. "What is this? Some sort of trick?" Kevin demanded.

We are now residing within the very flow of time, the "legend" explained. Forgive me if I was not as informative as you wished me to be, but this task must be done as quickly as possible. My name is Celebi.

"Celebi… great, does this mean that I am bound to keep this knowledge with me, as well?" Kevin said, shuddering.

What you say in the future will not affect others, Celebi stated. Many may not believe you. But the curse the Three have placed upon your mind are not in effect here, nor is Lugia's Curse.

"Really?" Kevin asked in wonder. He listened into his mind. For the first time since the incident with the Three, his mind was clear.

As we speak, we are now 14 years in the past, Celebi informed. Ash, the Chosen One, has not been born yet. Johto, the continent you wander now, still remains a mystery. Ultra balls and Great balls are still used in abundance. The Pokémasters' Squadron has not been formed. Mewtwo has yet to be created. Team Rocket has not been reformed after its miserable defeat against you. And you are still human.

"So why bring me here?" Kevin asked. "How does this involve me?"

Do you not recall your dream from years past? Celebi wondered. The dream where you had conversed with yourself?

"Hmmm… I think I recall it," Kevin said in thought. "I don't exactly recall what happened."

Be swift in doing so, Celebi said. You have not much time. Although the flow has frozen for you to accomplish this task, it must move on.

"Whoa, wait… Are you saying that time, as we know it, now rests on my shoulders?" Kevin said, backing up a step.

Be careful! Celebi warned. Do not step off the platform. The river Time moves along swiftly, and this platform is your boat that carries you safely. If you were to step off, you would be lost in time, unable to be recovered.

Kevin stepped forward and stood in the middle of the platform. "If you are warning me not to step off the platform, then why do you float idly in the air?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

I am one with time, Celebi said. I move through it with ease, much like a Magikarp is able to traverse heavy currents. Without my ability to aid you in this task, you would never be able to perform it.

"I see… So what is it exactly that I need to do?"

You must go and advise yourself, Celebi explained. Though you have just become the champion, you are inexperienced with running an entire continent. You must set in place your position, and with it recognition.

"Great. So what happens if I mess up?" Kevin wondered. "I mean, what if I say something wrong?"

Then you will enter a time loop, Celebi stated. The sequence must be done again. It must be done in the exact way that your future self has done to you at this time.

"So, let me get this straight… I need to converse with my past self to start in motion the Pokémasters' Squadron, Indigo Plateau, and all the ways that people now raise Pokémon?"

Yes, Celebi answered. But you do not have eternity to perform this task. Time urges us to move on, to continue with the flow of life. In situations such as this, many need to be done within an accumulated space of 24 hours.

"And what happens if I fail to do so?" Kevin asked.

You do not wish to know, Kevin, Celebi stated with a seriousness in its voice.

"I find that I can accomplish tasks when I know what _will_ happen if I fail to do something."

Very well, stubborn one, Celebi remarked. If you fail to do this, past, present, and future will come together as one, and will be lost as a wanderer of time. You may traverse through time itself, but be unable to affect anything you see. Another, one possibly more worthy in the task, will take your position. Life for you would be as it had never started, and you will never rejoin any part of time again. It will be as if you never existed.

Kevin was silent for a moment. Pondering on his "dream," he suddenly had a clear recollection of it. "Ok, now that I know what must be done, I'm ready to go."

One moment, Celebi interrupted. You must hide your identity. Your past self cannot realize what he is to become.

Kevin activated his human disguise. "Ok, _now_ I'm ready to go."

A portal appeared behind Celebi on the platform and Celebi moved out of the way of it. Then go, it stated. Do what must be done. 

Walking toward the hole, which appeared to have no wall to stand against, he stepped through. However, he lost his footing on the way through, and crashed against a darkened wall.

"Ow!" Kevin muttered under his breath. "That could've been a little less painful…"

"Who's there?"

Kevin got up from the wall and turned around. He nearly gasped. Even though he had seen his old pictures thousands of times, he was not ready to see himself in the past.

"You!" The Kevin of Past said. "Who are you? What are you doing in my barracks??"

_Duo-Cevan!_ Kevin said to his Scyther half. _Tell me every phrase that my future self said to me in my "dream." I won't be able to concentrate on both that and this._

However, the silence was intended. The Kevin of Past growled. "You were after Cevan, weren't you? I can tell! Why else would you appear without anyone else noticing?"

"I am not after your Scyther," Kevin said, repeating what Duo-Cevan told him. "I am, after all, you."

"Huh?" the Kevin of Past wondered. "So now you're trying to be funny?"

"No, I'm not being funny at all," Kevin replied. "This is merely a dream. I _am_ you."

"A dream? I don't see how this is a dream," the Kevin of Past growled.

"If this wasn't a dream, then how could you be speaking to yourself?"

"All right, wise guy," the Kevin of Past hissed with a fierce stare. "If you're me, then how many losses have I had?"

"As far as you're concerned, you've had none ever since you became 'serious' with training Pokémon," Kevin answered. "Nothing but wins ever counted for you."

"And what year did I catch my Scyther at the Safari Zone?" the Kevin of Past suddenly asked.

"If that's a trick question, you're not fooling anyone who is you," Kevin sighed. "You didn't catch him at the Safari Zone, you caught him in Viridian Forest."

The Kevin of Past stared at Kevin. "Whoa… You must be me. I never told anyone else that," he said, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Of course. This is a dream, after all."

"I guess…" the Kevin of Past said. He walked over and sat down on his bed.

Kevin took a quick glance around. It was just as he remembered it: The barracks, as they were called, were single-man rooms. They had one bed, one chest, one coat rack, and one window. The walls were always painted gray, for some reason, and the ground had no carpet, but pure stone.

He then looked back at Kevin of Past. "Something bothering you? You look troubled."

"You should be able to tell. You are me, after all," the Kevin of Past grumbled.

"Even champions should know when to express their troubles," Kevin stated.

"Since when did you know about being a champion??"

"Since this dream. You always dream about being the greatest champion, and here I am," Kevin answered calmly.

"Well, I don't think I'm exactly that great right now… I don't even know the first thing about running a continent!" the Kevin of Past said with a sigh. "All right… How do we do it without showing a sign of weakness?"

"Why not get an advisor to assist you?"

"What?!?" the Kevin of Past said with surprise.

"An advisor is a position not many get into," Kevin explained. "It requires knowledge, strength, and trust. Even the one before you had an advisor, and you had to get through him first before you could fight the champion, yet you defeated both of them with ease."

"I know, but they were friends," the Kevin of Past recalled. "I don't even have one. And ever since I got to be the champion—"

"The family seemed to disappear without a trace, I know," Kevin interrupted. "Therefore you are forced to run the country on your own."

"That's right." The Kevin of Past suddenly slammed his fist down into the bed. "Oh, Fire Blast it all!! I wish I never even got in this position! All I want now is someone to talk to who won't attempt to best me at everything!"

"I know how this is hard for you. But think of it, Kevin. How many know who you really are?"

"Well, someone needs at least 8 badges to get into this area," the Kevin of Past said, mostly to himself. "And even then, they only see me when they try to get my position… So not many do know me."

"So make yourself more known to the people," Kevin said. "Instead of having the officials do the work for you, give a speech to tell what should be done. Let them know what you've done. Nobody knows who even defeated Team Rocket yet!"

"That is an experience I'd rather not recall," the Kevin of Past sighed. "I came too close to causing Cevan to collapse from pain altogether. It was a fight that was nearly for a lost cause."

"But you did make it, and that matters the most," Kevin explained. "People like those who are dedicated to considering their Pokémon. Do whatever you can to find things that People like. And while you're at it, be a host for something."

"Such as?" the Kevin of Past wondered, looking up at Kevin.

"That will be your decision. It's one thing to be a champion, but it's another to be one for the wrong reason. Don't become that."

Kevin began to hear the familiar noises that he heard when he stood on the platform. "Well, it seems that this dream is coming to an end. I'm afraid that I cannot provide you with all the answers, but that would be a sign of weakness."

"Wait!" the Kevin of Past grabbed Kevin's arm. "Won't you come visit me again in my dreams?"

"I'm afraid not," Kevin said. "The rest is all up to you. If you need an advisor in the future, you must learn to trust others."

"And if I can't?" the Kevin of Past asked in earnest.

"Then another will take your place," Kevin said. He locked his eyes with the Kevin of Past through the mesh hiding his face and used hypnosis to put him to sleep. "That is the end of my advice. Sleep well, champion."

The Kevin of Past attempted to say more, but was fast asleep. Kevin picked his old self and left it on the bed, then turned and headed through the portal, leaving the past as he did so.

When the portal closed, Celebi floated behind Kevin and pushed him toward the center of the platform. The test is over, Kevin, it said. You are perhaps the first who has accomplished this who has not replaced or been replaced for another.

It was Kevin's turn to be troubled. "I… I don't understand, Celebi," Kevin stuttered. "I used to be so kind. Now I'm as cold as a frozen pillar of water. How did this happen?"

You became blinded, Celebi stated. You could not accept change. Many are not capable of such.

"Change? But I became somewhat colder while I was still a champion!"

Once you got the attention of people, you suddenly loathed it, Celebi informed him. You were not ready for the eyes of everyone to see you as a symbol of power.

"Basically, I went from nothing to something greater than I wanted to be."

Precisely. Celebi nodded its head. You wanted to be alone again. Soon after, you got your wish.

"Isn't there a way to correct this?" Kevin pleaded. "A way I can go back to my past and keep my position?"

No. You were already the champion of Kanto and set a way of life that everyone wanted to follow. While you still have several tasks to perform in the present time and the future, the time for you to be a champion is over.

"So what am I to do now?" Kevin wondered.

You must stop Team Rogue and visit Lugia. Be warned, however: several seconds after I place you back in your time, you will be agonized by Lugia's Curse. You can fight it, Kevin. Do not give in!

"Celebi, will I ever see you again?" Kevin asked.

Your task is done. It is likely that nothing in your future requires my presence again.

Kevin began feeling a force pulling him from the platform. This time he did not fight it, but instead let it carry him off the platform. The colors that flowed in no oriented direction now seemed to go in a single direction, moving faster and faster. Once in a while, Kevin thought he saw something pass by: The modification of his old Pokédex for voice control, a lab suddenly going up in a mushroom cloud. He passed another image, which looked like Mewtwo conversing with Giovanni. Suddenly, the sight was going by so fast he could not make out a single image, save for one: a forest glade, moving so fast at him that he would—

Kevin suddenly crashed head-first into a tree and fell to the ground. Kevin pushed himself up and shook his head. "Next time, Celebi, _if_ we meet again, be careful where you throw me," Kevin growled.

Kevin! Duo-Cevan suddenly shouted. The melody!

Kevin had hardly any time to react when the melody suddenly grew in intensity by eight times. Kevin clutched his head with his hands, nearly giving himself new slash marks with his own bladed fingers. The music itself seemed to rip new holes through his head, attempting to make itself louder in his mind. The pain was far too much to keep to his own, and he emitted a loud scream of agony.

_This pain…_ Kevin thought, writhing from it. _It's… too powerful…_

Kevin, through the torture in his mind, shook his head. _No! I can fight it… Celebi said I could…_ Kevin attempted as much as possible to send his thoughts to Duo-Cevan. _Duo-Cevan! We can fight this! We can fight it… together!_

It felt like hours before Kevin could feel Duo-Cevan in him again and the melody brought down to a tolerable level. Were you fighting it? Duo-Cevan asked.

_No… we are!_ Kevin declared. He knew Duo-Cevan was fighting it, as well. _You didn't panic, though, did you?_

No, considering Celebi warned us about it, Duo-Cevan said. I just hope that—

"What happened?" a familiar young voice said behind Kevin. "You sounded like you were in pain."

Kevin spun around and faced the boy he had seen earlier, who was approaching his position. Kevin nearly panicked himself. "Oh, uh…" he began, "I was being attacked… by a Psychic. I managed to fight him off, though."

"A Psychic was attacking you? What was it?" the boy asked.

"I… didn't see," Kevin lied. "But I don't think I wish to find out!" And with that, Kevin took off.

The boy and his Farfetch'd looked at each other. "That was certainly a strange man," the boy commented. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Farfetch'd," the Farfetch'd sighed. With that, they looked at the shrine for a minute before continuing on.


	16. Chapter 15: The Man with the Plan

Chapter 15: The Man with the Plan

_Whoo, was that a close one!_ Kevin said to Duo-Cevan. _I thought he would've figured it out!_

Umm, Kevin? Duo-Cevan quickly interrupted. What is the rule that you're breaking this moment?

Kevin stopped running and looked around. Kevin found that he was on a wide path, between the water and the forest.

Kevin slapped his forehead. _Blast it!_ He thought. _In my mad dash, I must've gone onto the main route!_ He then looked toward the forest. _Maybe I can still get in there…_

"Hey, mister!" Kevin heard a female voice say. Kevin could guess it was directed to him. "You're a Pokémon trainer, aren't you?"

_Double blast,_ Kevin thought. He then rapidly thought up of something to say and turned to face the source of the voice.

A girl half his size stood before him, wearing green camping gear. She apparently was an experienced outdoor person, as well as a trainer, due to her belt with Pokéballs. Without any sudden movements, Kevin faced her. "That depends," He said calmly. "What kind of trainer are you looking for?"

"Huh?" the girl said, giving Kevin a strange look. "What do you mean, 'what kind of trainer?'"

Kevin put his plan into action. "Well," he began, "you could be looking for the daring trainer, who charges into battles without thinking. Or the cautious trainer, who thinks twice before making an action. Or the smart trainer, who—"

"All right, all right!" The girl interrupted, throwing her hands into the air. "Look, do you want a battle or not? It's a simple yes or no question. I won't be broken-hearted if you don't want a fight."

"Really?" Kevin looked at her in awe, glad she couldn't see his expression in his hood. "Well, I'm rather in a hurry, so if you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way."

"All right, I understand," the girl replied. She then gave Kevin a cold look. "You know, you almost give the notion you don't even want to fight." With that said, she walked off.

Kevin heaved a sigh of relief. _Two close calls in the same hour! I must be getting rusty,_ he said to Duo-Cevan as he made for the side route.

Rusty?? I call that careless! Duo-Cevan remarked. All this rushing into new areas seems to blind you sometimes.

_Either that, or something else is occupying my mind,_ Kevin added.

What exactly do you mean by that? Duo-Cevan wondered. This melody has been breaking up my ability to read your thoughts.

_It's about the Psychic's name,_ Kevin said, moving on to Goldenrod City along the side route. _It's been bothering me ever since Barks told me about it._

Does it sound too familiar? Duo-Cevan asked as they slashed down a bush in the path.

_Yeah. I've heard it before, but I can't seem to pull from my memory where I heard it. Maybe you could search my mind for me?_ Kevin wondered.

Are you deaf in the mind?? Duo-Cevan said in surprise. I just said that the melody is breaking my ability to read your mind. There would be no way for me to search your memory for a simple name!

_Good point._ Kevin slashed through another tall bush and stepped out into the open, looking into a city. _Well, here we are,_ Kevin declared.

Kevin blinked his eyes and looked at the city again. To Kevin, this wasn't a city, it was a gigantic corporation ground. The tall towers stood everywhere within Goldenrod, which Kevin, at first glance, was fooled to believe they were office buildings.

Do they normally build cities this big? Duo-Cevan asked.

_Not to my knowledge, no,_ Kevin answered. _Yikes, what in a Cubone's helmet do they do here?_

*                                  *                                  *

Kevin was only surprised by seeing the city. Now that he was actually inside Goldenrod, he was overwhelmed. People moved about in crowds, and Kevin almost had to fight his way through the busy roads.

Great red Rapidash! Duo-Cevan commented in bewilderment. This isn't a city, it's a megalopolis!

_Well, in that case, we better ask for directions,_ Kevin said. Turning toward a glass door, he walked in.

"Hello, good sir!" two men suddenly greeted, appearing in front of him. "We're the Haircut Brothers! Are any of your Pokémon in need of a good haircut?"

Kevin fought the urge to say something other than what he had come in here for. "Umm, no," Kevin said. "I came in here to find directions. Perhaps you could tell me how to get to the Goldenrod Radio Tower?"

"Sure. It's to your left just as you leave the door," one of the brothers said. "You can notice it by the multiple satellites and communication towers. But are you sure that your Pokémon don't need a haircut?"

"Sorry, but I have a Scyther," Kevin said before opening the door and walking out. "Thanks for the consideration, though!" Kevin turned the corner and walked from the building.

Kevin almost shoved his way through the energy-filled crowd toward the direction the Haircut Brother showed. Sure enough, the tower itself was noticeable.

Now the trouble is getting there, Duo-Cevan commented. And there's no way we can fly. It's too noticeable.

Kevin looked around a bit at the layout of the city. Some of the buildings were nearly sitting next to each other. Following the train, Kevin planned how to move about. Heading down an alleyway, Kevin made sure the coast was clear. Then, when no one was looking, he leaped onto a fire escape route on the side of one and began climbing it, making sure that each window he passed had no watchers.

*                                  *                                  *

_Only thirty more flights,_ Kevin stated, after 15 minutes of climbing and window dodging. He knew that if someone noticed him climbing the catwalk that he would be in serious trouble, and so scaling the building was taking longer than he thought. The areas that he traversed while climbing, though, were dark enough that with his suit he could not be seen from the ground, so he had no worries of someone seeing him from the alley.

We're high enough, Kevin, Duo-Cevan said. Why don't we just fly to the roof?

_I don't know if we should risk it,_ Kevin sighed, dodging another window. He was glad that the other building on the opposite side of the alleyway had no windows on that wall.

We don't exactly have to risk it, Duo-Cevan said.

_What exactly do you mean by that?_ Kevin wondered. _If you're thinking about using smokescreen, it's far too noticeable!_

What about mist?

Kevin stopped in mid-step on the catwalk. :_Mist_,: he thought, :_I had completely forgotten about that attack. I almost never used it in battle while a champion… What was its use again?_:

Well? Why don't we use mist? Duo-Cevan suggested.

A moment later, a very light mist now enveloped the remaining flights that Kevin had to traverse. Though the mist was not enough to block someone's view from seeing him, it was now less likely for him to get spotted. Leaping up into the air, Kevin flew the remaining distance and landed gently on the roof. Now that he was on top of the buildings, he charged across them, leaping the gap of the alleyways in between with ease.

_How did you know about mist?_ Kevin asked Duo-Cevan as he dashed across the roof. _I thought you couldn't read my mind._

Don't assume that being a Scyther doesn't allow me to know what different attacks are, Duo-Cevan explained. Of all the attacks we've learned so far, I know them all. The only thing I don't know about them is how to use them, and that's when metronome kicks in.

_So if you weren't a hybrid, then you could use any attack?_ Kevin wondered.

Yes and no, Duo-Cevan responded as they leapt across another gap. Yes in the sense that I could use any attack, and no that I wouldn't be able to harness it. I think it's because you are also a part of us that overrides the random selection of what move we would use.

_I see…_ Kevin stopped dashing after reaching the last roof and stared at the tower. _Well, here we are._

After studying the Goldenrod Radio tower structure a little, Kevin dropped from the roof to the alleyway and hid next to the corner of the building. Then, peaking around the corner of the building, Kevin watched the enterance. Two men were standing by the front doors, seemingly as guards.

_Dang,_ Kevin thought, _Security. There's no way I'll be able to get past them unnoticed, and if they're Rogues…_

Why don't we just charge in? Duo-Cevan suggested.

_Duo-Cevan, there are innocent people in there. Unless they know what I'm there for, even they will try stopping me, and I wouldn't want to hurt them. Plus, I wouldn't want to make myself look like a criminal—_

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice suddenly coming from the Radio tower's entryway. "…You better be back in an hour, or else!" was all that Kevin could make of it.

As Kevin watched, a man in a blue dress suit and wearing a green visor that concealed his eyes came from the front doors. A security guard turned and faced the man. "What happened now?" the guard asked.

"Fell down the stairs and hurt my foot," the man replied. "I'll be back in an hour after I get the crutch." He limped away from the door and started walking past Kevin's place. Kevin hid himself by concealing himself in the shadows of the building he stood next to.

_Must be someone trying to skip work,_ Kevin thought. _That's the second most pathetic limp I've ever seen!_

What's the worst? Duo-Cevan asked.

Kevin thought for a moment. _Actually, I think that is the worst limp I've seen._

*                                  *                                  *

The limping man slowly made his way back home. Arriving at his front door, he heaved a sigh. "Man, something is definitely up with that vice-director," he grumbled. "I'm glad that I'm out of his presence right now."

Kevin, who was following him, came up from behind. "I don't exactly think that's such a good reason to skip work," he said.

The man, startled, spun around, the visor hiding his expression. "Who in blazes are you?" he asked, obviously sounding angry.

"Someone who could be your worst nightmare," Kevin growled, "unless I get answers."

Kevin had struck where he intended. While he could not see the eyes, the man's voice slightly changed, showing his fear. "W-what do you want from me?" the man stammered.

_Good,_ Kevin thought, _this man is obviously not from Team Rogue._ Kevin then began to speak. "I apologize. I see you are not accustomed to fear tactics. I only wish to know about a few things in the Goldenrod Radio tower."

"So first you scare me, then you want my help?" the man wondered. "Frankly, I don't see why you're even interested in me if you want the Goldenrod Radio tower."

"I was observing the entryway when you came out," Kevin replied. "What makes me wonder is how the security guards were fooled by bad limp acting. Obviously, there is something you're trying to get away from if you expect me to believe that you fell down some stairs."

The man faced Kevin for a few seconds, his expression still somewhat hidden under the visor. He then turned toward his front door. "All right. You want answers? Then come in," he said, opening the door. "But you'll have to tell me something about you first, and why you're so interested in the tower."

Entering the front door, the first room Kevin came to held a relaxing environment. Sofas and cushioned chairs lined the walls, matching the green paint. The carpet itself seemed to sink under Kevin's weight, then spring back up when the weight was removed. The only thing the room was missing was a window, but it seemed as bright as day with a basic chandelier in the middle of the room.

"Seat yourself," the man said, motioning to the chairs. "I'll be back with something to drink."

"If anything, water will be fine to drink," Kevin said before the man walked through the door on the opposite side and turned the corner. Kevin then began eyeing the sofas.

This man certainly seems to have something with green, Duo-Cevan commented.

Kevin sat in one of the corners of the room while waiting for the man. Looking up, Kevin then noticed a picture up on the wall to his left. Getting up to take a closer look, he saw the picture was of a boy, probably of 12 years, holding a pose with a Pokéball in the outstretched hand. Off to his sides were three Pokémon: a Charizard, a Golem, and a Raichu.

"Ahh, so I see you've noticed my old trainer picture," the man said as he walked back through.

"You used to be a trainer?" Kevin asked, not turning around.

"And a very intense one, too, I must say," he said in a voice that seemed to be in a cheery mood. His voice suddenly changed. "Shame that I never got to fight Kevin a second time…"

"Who?" Kevin spun around after hearing the name.

"The Lost Trainer Kevin," The man said. He handed Kevin a glass of water, then appeared to become lost in thought. "Now he was a man. If you were ready to face him, you were ready to face anyone. I thought I was, until I went up against his Scyther."

"What about his Scyther?" Kevin asked, still holding the glass while attempting to make out the man's emotions through his visor.

"His Scyther, named Cevan, was the most powerful Pokémon I had ever seen. It took down nearly my entire team if my Golem hadn't backed us up. Those three Pokémon you see in that picture?" the man motioned to each of them in order, from Charizard. "That is Ayeiah, he is Stoano, and that Raichu is Riki. Man, they had power! I had three other Pokémon when I went through the Pokémasters' Squadron, and I only used my others against that Scyther."

A switch suddenly seemed to flip in Kevin's head. "Wait," Kevin interrupted, "Aren't you Efalno?"

The man came from his daze. "Yes," he confirmed. "How did you know?"

"I remember you! That team in your picture was the very team that went completely through the Pokémasters' Squadron!" Kevin laughed a little. "I was actually surprised that you managed to pull through all of the members with only that team. Shame that Cevan had to deal with you in such a way."

"Wait, you're Kevin?" Efalno said in a surprised tone. "Why in blazes did you disappear, and what are you doing all the way here?"

Kevin sighed. "It's a long story…"

*                                  *                                  *

"…and that's why I'm here," Kevin finished. He, of course, left out the stories involving any of the 'exceptional' Pokémon he had run across.

"Sounds like you had quite a trip," Efalno said. He then sighed. "Well, since your current target seems to be the radio tower, I guess I could help you out."

"How can you help out, exactly?" Kevin wondered. "Is there a back door to the place?"

"No, but you did say you could transform, right?" Efalno repeated. "If you can, you could transform into me, use my suit for a disguise, and do my job!"

"What exactly is your job?" Kevin asked.

"Paperwork, mostly," Efalno answered. "The only things you really need to do are deliver papers to the vice-director or the director. Most of them head to the vice-director, though." The man heaved a sigh. "Ever since we got the new one, though…"

"Times have been tough," Kevin finished for him. "I gathered that when you mentioned about him before we had fully met."

"Yes," Efalno sighed again. Much to Kevin's surprise, Efalno took off his visor after the words. "Something about him frightens me. Thank goodness for this visor, though. I can actually hide my true expression from him without his knowing. He almost acts as if he's trying to tire out people with scare tactics."

"Scare tactics?" Kevin's voice went into a growl. "Burning Fire Blasts, the Rogues must have positions all over the place…!"

"And that's not the worst of it, either," Efalno exclaimed. "I've seen some of the workers during our breaks, and they seem purely wiped out. They would probably leave the position if they didn't actually enjoy their job, and if what you say is true, my gathering is that they probably would strike now."

*                                  *                                  *

Arguelles paced his study in an impatient rhythm. Every time he passed his desk, he wondered if he should pound on it or snap it in two with his own mind. Instead of doing either, he resumed his pacing.

Finally, he could take it no longer. Arguelles furiously slammed his fist down on the wooden surface. "Bother, Patrael, what in a pink Butterfree's wing are you doing?"

Arguelles decided to ask that through his Pokémon. Swieten, what in toppled towers is going on? he shouted.

They haven't executed the plan yet, Swieten answered. They seem to have something else in mind.

Tell that ninny to call me right now! Arguelles growled. And make sure it's a private connection!

Arguelles cut the Psychic connection and began pacing again. He didn't stop until his phone rang on his desk.

"Patrael!" Arguelles shouted into the phone. "What is taking so long to execute the plan?"

"We're attempting to make it as secret as possible," Patrael answered. "An employee fell down the stairs and we need him back in. Today seems to be the best day, as none of the employees are missing save for that one."

"Why do you even care for that one man? The entire plan is resting on a cliff, and it will topple over if Kevin figures out how to stop your plan!"

"Which is why we need this last employee," Patrael said. "If Kevin finds this one employee before he gets back—"

"I don't care!" Arguelles exploded. "If you can't get that broadcast out by the next hour, I'll… I'll…" Arguelles couldn't find anything appealing enough. He instead slammed the phone down and hung up.


	17. Chapter 16: Operation Infiltration

Chapter 16: Operation Infiltration

"Here's the crutch," Efalno said, handing it to Kevin. "Let's get this in action."

Kevin scanned Efalno's form before having Duo-Cevan perform metronome. Almost immediately, Kevin began transforming. However, the transformation went differently this time. Normally, when he transformed, he only assumed the immediate physical features. This time, however, it was almost as if he had grown a suit of clothes exactly like Efalno's.

Kevin was startled from this action. "Whoa, this has never happened before," he wondered.

"Well, at least it means I won't have to make you borrow my suit," Efalno commented, "The only thing you didn't get in that transformation is something to hide those eyes of yours." He then pulled out his visor and handed it to Kevin. "Here, take this. You will be able to see through it, and it will hide those eyes."

"Wouldn't someone be slightly suspicious if I wore my visor through the whole building?" Kevin asked.

"I always wear my visor through the whole building," Efalno answered. "Even my co-workers know I do. The only time I ever do take it off is in the restrooms, where no one can see me."

For a moment, there was only silence. "You know, you may get in trouble for this," Kevin pointed out.

"If it's for a good cause, I'll take the risk," Efalno declared. "Now you better get going. The vice director wants me back there in 5 minutes. And don't forget, you're supposed to be tired."

"I can do that," Kevin said in a determined tone. "And I'll be sure to get the acting right!"

*                                  *                                  *

Approaching the guards at the front door, Kevin showed the nametag he had somehow transformed with and entered inside. A guard at the door turned and faced Kevin as he walked in. "You be careful going up those stairs with that thing!" he yelled as the door closed.

Kevin glanced around the building under the cover of his visor. It seemed larger than it appeared to be, housing huge plants and many different desks. Everyone was busy doing something, whether it be talking on a phone or doing something at a computer. Looking at the back wall, Kevin found the stairs leading up to the next floor.

_Let's see…_ Kevin thought. _Efalno works on the fourth floor…_

Kevin turned and headed for the stairs. Almost immediately as he got to them, however, he suddenly heard a voice boom from behind him. "What took you so long?!?" it said.

Kevin faced the voice to find a tall, muscular man standing with a glare fixed in his face. Just by the dress of the man, Kevin took him to be the vice director. "I couldn't find my crutch," Kevin replied in a faked, tired tone.

Apparently, the vice director bought the disguise and the acting. He didn't buy the story, though. "Well, whatever the reason, we've got more paperwork to do," the man said. "Hurry it up, Efalno, or your name's going to be 'mud!'"

Now I see why Efalno hated him, Duo-Cevan said.

_No kidding,_ Kevin replied. _Let's just hope we're right._

Kevin did as Efalno advised and didn't make any response to the man. He turned and went up the stairs.

The stairs were certainly a workout for Kevin and his acting. Although he was doing very well in keeping himself from losing balance, twice he had to fight himself from using his "bad leg." Upon reaching the fourth floor, he got off the stairs and into the main office. The office area reminded him much like others, with small walls surrounding working areas.

_Ok, I'm on the fourth floor… Efalno's desk isn't in a cubicle work area,_ Kevin thought, recalling Efalno's instructions. _That must mean he…_

Kevin's thoughts were then suddenly run over by a louder voice. "Stop right there, Efalno!" it said calmly, yet fiercely.

Kevin turned to face the owner of the voice. In the middle of the main hallway, between the outer wall and the small walls of the cubicles, a man in dark clothing stood among a Machoke, a Flareon, and a Weezing. It was obvious that the man was trouble.

Kevin decided to take a chance and act like an employee. "Excuse me," Kevin began, "But do you have permission to be up here?"

"No," the man said. He grinned. "You know, you're rather brave to confront me like that. All the rest of the employees ran."

"I was afraid of that," Kevin sighed.

"So, are you going to give up now, or do we have to do this the hard way?" The man growled. All three of his Pokémon took a step forward and also growled.

"Hmm…" Kevin said thoughtfully. "This must be a hostage situation. All right, I'll give up." Kevin then immediately lifted up his crutch and threw it at the Rogue. Distracting the man, Kevin took off yelling, "If you can catch me first!"

Ducking under the flying crutch, the man growled. "Patrael," the man radioed in, "Efalno's twisted leg was apparently a hoax. I'm going to need more guards here to stop him without causing damage to the floor!"

"Bother, I was afraid of that," The radio blurted, loud enough for Kevin to hear. "Fifth floor Rogue units 1, 2, and 3… Report your status and approach the fourth floor. Any units still on the fourth floor: seal off all exits. We can't let any of the employees warn what is going on outside!"

Well, at least they bought the disguise, Duo-Cevan commented.

Kevin had gone into the area of the cubicles and hid under one of the desks. If anything, he hoped that it would delay what was going to happen with their plans. After watching two Rogues pass by his location, Kevin huddled deeper into the desk without a noise. _What am I doing? I'm too vulnerable in this form…_

Kevin suddenly heard one of the guards shouting. "Move from the area!" it commanded. "Seal the openings of the door to the stairs. And put on your masks!"

_Masks?_

For a moment, Kevin heard nothing. Waiting for something to happen, Kevin heard a noise that sounded like a gas pipe bursting. A noticeable purple smoke began floating everywhere.

Kevin stared in alarm. Smog! both Kevin and Duo-Cevan shouted. Kevin pulled the shirt portion of his suit over his mouth, but to no avail. The poisonous fumes began to make Kevin's eyes water and irritate his throat. Feeling a pain in his side, his fear was confirmed. He was poisoned.

_Guess we have no other choice,_ Kevin said. _This body isn't made for fighting battles._

Don't even think of making us transform, Duo-Cevan said in a fierce tone. The poison would remain even if our form changed, and if we did transform, it would be worse than toxic!

_Good point, so what do we do?_ Kevin wondered.

Kevin's involuntary actions gave away the answer. His current form couldn't handle the smog, and he eventually began coughing. Blinded by the smoke, he attempted to get up and begin running, only to bang his head on the desk, giving away his location.

"Go!" a guard yelled. The rest of the guards charged in on Kevin's position.

_Can't… see…_ Kevin thought. _Ahh, to be human again…_

Kevin sat in pain both from the poison and from the injury in his panic. He suddenly felt a hand as it wrapped something around his face underneath his visor. It acted like a pump at first, pushing out the smog from the interior, and then began filtering the entering air as Kevin breathed.

"Well, at least now you can say you didn't get captured without honor," one of the Rogues said. "So will you come peacefully, or do we have to knock you out first?"

"I'll… I'll go peacefully," Kevin said.

"Good," The guard said, picking up Kevin by the collar and pulled him from the ground. "For a moment there I thought you were going to try being some one-man army. You two, escort Efalno here to the others. You others from the fifth floor, let's air out this room."

The Rogue's radio began making noise. "Kae, What's going on?" it blurted. "Why are you taking so long to get Efalno?"

The man who gave the orders pulled out his radio. "We just got him," he said. "Unfortunately, we had to gas him out with smog. We're now getting out a chemical to clear out the smoke."

"Did he actually come peacefully the second time you found him, or did he resist?"

"Efalno's brave, but he isn't stupid," Kae replied. "Weezing's Smog really hit him hard. He knew he couldn't fight anymore."

"Good," the radio said. "Get him with the rest of the hostages on that floor. Make sure they are all safe; we can't make terms if they are hurt in any way. As for the smog, proceed with the chemical. We'll move to the next phase within the next hour."

"Yes, sir," Kae answered before turning off the radio. He then turned to Kevin and the two guards. "Take him to the other hostages. Once that is done, Mackanel will watch the hostages and Bronine and I will patrol this floor after the smog is cleared. Understood?"

"Ten-four, captain!" the two men said. They then escorted Kevin to one of the back rooms. Opening the door, they pushed Kevin through it and into other employees.

"Here," Mackanel said, quickly lifting the mask and shoving a spoonful of fluid into Kevin's mouth, forcing him to swallow it before letting the mask back down. "I don't know why I have to waste this antidote on you, but I guess that's what happens when you resist."

"Thanks, I guess," Kevin said, cringing. The fluid was the nastiest thing Kevin had ever tasted.

Mackanel laughed when he saw Kevin's involuntary mouth reaction. "Glad to see you liked it. The old woman down in the Underground Path made it for me from herbs. Certainly doesn't taste good, but you'll be glad I even gave it to you."

Kevin stared for a moment through the visor at the man, wondering. A minute later, Kevin felt the stabbing pain in his side start to fade. Looking down at his hands, he saw the color returning to them. The taste was still strong in his mouth, though.

"Can I get a drink of water?" Kevin wondered.

"Only if it's to quench your thirst," the Rogue replied. "It won't help the taste go away. You'll just have to suffer for the next… oh, three hours."

Kevin wandered past the rest of the hostages to the back of the room and leaned against the wall on his shoulder. "Man," he said in disgust, "This is worse than eating poisonous mushrooms!"

"Hey, Efalno!" a man said, walking up to him. "They got you too?"

"Yeah, but I resisted," Kevin replied.

"Quiet!!" the Rogue yelled from the front of the room.

After a moment of silence, Kevin and the man began whispering. "So how'd you resist?" the man asked Kevin.

"I hid in the cubicle area, under a desk," Kevin answered. "They finally had to gas me out with smog. They certainly are blind!"

"Didn't you hurt your leg? How'd you get away?"

"I faked it," Kevin replied. "My leg wasn't at all hurt."

"Faked it? You fell down an entire flight of stairs!" the man whispered in a curious tone. "You call that 'faking?'"

 "It was to get away from the vice director," Kevin sighed. "Now that this is occurring, I'm thinking he was the one behind this secret operation."

"Whoa! Are you saying some huge conspiracy has been going on behind our backs and no one even knows of it save for us hostages?" the man wondered with gaping eyes.

"Actually, there are two going on," Kevin replied.

"Two? All right, Efalno, how long have you known about this?" the man wondered with a glare now in his eyes. "Come on, just spill the beans."

Kevin looked around a bit before continuing the conversation. "Ok, the guard can't see us past all the people in here, and no one's looking. First off, I'm not Efalno. I'm someone else impersonating him."

"What did you say?" the man said, accidentally rising his voice.

Kevin played along to hide what was going on. "I said that was the strangest joke you ever pulled!" he said, raising his voice.

"Shut up back there, will ya?!?" the Rogue yelled.

After all the commotion had settled, Kevin and the man went back to their secretive whispering. "What was that all about?" the man wondered.

"To cover up what we're talking about," Kevin replied. "Now listen up. I'm a trained elite Scyther-warrior, sent by another. I ran into Efalno on my way here and disguised myself as him."

The man only stared in bewilderment. "You're kidding," he finally said.

Kevin lifted up his visor only enough for the man to see his eyes before pulling it back down again. "I'm not kidding," Kevin remarked with a grin.

"Well, now I'm convinced," the man replied.

Kevin looked over to the crowd of remaining hostages and noticed that they were starting to clear up between them and the guard. "Quick! Let's do rock, paper, scissors!" Kevin whispered with urgency to the man beside him.

The rogue looked up to see two men swinging their fist and seeming to be pointing fingers. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!?"

"What does it look like?" the man beside Kevin responded. "We're playing 'rock, paper, scissors.'"

The Rogue seemed puzzled. "What the heck is 'rock, paper, scissors?'" he asked in a fierce tone.

Kevin and the man looked at each other. Kevin did a small grin and did a very slight nod before he proceeded. "Well, it's fairly simple to explain," Kevin answered, walking up to the guard. "It's a simple game of one thing beating another."

Kevin began to signal what each hand motion was. "A flattened hand represents paper," he explained. "Paper always beats rock but looses to scissors." Kevin then closed his hand and pointed out two fingers. "Scissors beats paper but looses to rock." Kevin then closed his hand into a fist. "And finally, rock looses to paper, but beats…"

With all his might, Kevin swung his closed fist at the unsuspecting Rogue. Kevin's random swing was, oddly, enough to knock the Rogue out cold.

"…Scissors _and_ Rogues!" Kevin finished.

All the hostages stared at him. A woman near the back was the first to speak. "I've never known you to be the aggressive type, Efalno," she wondered.

Kevin laughed. "Anyone who didn't know of the simple game 'rock, paper, scissors' deserves to be taken down by the rock!" he said with a grin. He then gave a slight pose.

All the hostages gave out a nervous laugh.


	18. Chapter 17: The Heroes

Chapter 17: The Heroes

"All right, guys, listen up. First, turn around," Kevin said.

"What for?" another person asked.

"Just listen to him," the man in the back demanded. "He knows what he's doing."

Though the group was a little reluctant, Kevin and the man managed to get everyone looking the other direction. Once that was done, the man turned around and Kevin transformed back to his original form.

Kevin, something's not right, Duo-Cevan remarked. He had been silent ever since they had been dragged into the room with the hostages. How many times have we transformed so far without feeling drained?

Kevin thought about it for a moment. _Hmm, you do have a point,_ Kevin finally said. _That is something we have to figure out. But not now._

Kevin then looked at the group in the room. "You can look now," he said. "Just expect an odd surprise."

The others in the room turned around and were greatly alarmed that Efalno wasn't there anymore, but instead a large Scyther with hands instead of blades.

"Wow!" the man said in wonder. "You never told me you transformed!"

"A Scyther transforming? That's impossible!" another man yelled.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary Scyther, either, as you can see," Kevin remarked. "As I have said before to you, Mr.…"

"Jonathan, but you can call me Jimmy," the man, who Kevin was talking to before taking down the Rogue, said. He then grinned. "What can I say? I'm a kid at heart."

"All right, Jimmy. As I have said to you before, I am a trained elite Scyther-warrior, sent by someone who wishes to remain anonymous," Kevin explained. "Being in my current form, I am capable of performing moves that I could not learn otherwise."

"Were you engineered for this type of work?" Jimmy wondered. "It almost seems as if someone created you for this."

"Yes and no," Kevin said. "I was created to overpower all sorts of things, but it was not for this intention. I'll explain later. First, I have to get a floor plan of the entire tower. It would be too lengthy to have someone explain the whole layout of the tower, so I'll need one of you to help. To put it bluntly, I won't be able to do this without risking the rest of the hostages on the other floors unless I have someone help guide me."

"I would help, but I have no Pokémon," Jimmy said. "If they spotted me, I would have no way of resisting."

"All right then, anyone else?" Kevin asked.

Everyone was silent. Kevin realized that he had no choice. "All right, Jimmy, it seems that no one else is brave enough," he stated. "How skilled do you think you are at keeping from being detected, anyway?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, I'm pretty good," Jimmy answered, after some thought. "I remember on some days, when they were slow and I didn't want to work, I would bring a mannequin in and use it to look like I was working before taking off. Then, at the end of the day, I would go in and retrieve it."

"Is that why those few days ago when I asked for a status report, you seemed to be in a hurry?" a woman behind him asked.

Jimmy spun around. "Well, uhh…" he stammered. He gave a sigh. "Yeah, I won't hide it. Guess my next pay won't be so good for this month…"

"You better believe that, Jonathan!" the woman said with a glare. She then became calm. "However, if you can help him save this tower, I'll personally see that the director gets you a raise."

Jimmy gave a half-salute. "I won't let you down, ma'am!" he said excitedly. He then became solemn. "But I'm still worried… I wasn't exactly trained for espionage, and I still don't have a Pokémon…"

Kevin pulled open his beltbox and grabbed the gold-laced ball. He tossed it to Jimmy. "Here, use this," Kevin said. "My friend, whom I was created from, is in that ball. His power is unmatched, but do not have him attack a Rogue unless the Rogue is attempting to warn others or overpower you."

"What about us?" a man asked in the group.

Kevin looked at the group. "Who has a fast Pokémon, and what is it?" he asked. Several said Tauros. A few said Poliwag, and one or two said Ponyta.

Kevin shook his head. "No good," he concluded. "We need something fierce that can knock down people, but won't cause too much noise. We also need one that won't cause damage to this tower."

"I have a Persian," a woman said in the back.

Kevin was silent for a moment. "That will do," he concluded.

*                                  *                                  *

"All right, stay quiet."

Kevin opened the door enough so he could peek out. Seeing no one around, he stepped out and into the interior of the cubicle walls, with Jimmy following his footsteps.

Kevin took a quick look over the walls. From where he was standing, both guards were nowhere close. He ducked down again. "Ok, where to, Jimmy?" he asked his partner.

"Well, first we have to get to the stairs," Jimmy said, deep in thought. "The stairs should be on the north wall. The room we were in was along the east wall."

Kevin faced the north wall and looked over the low wall. :_Three doors and a guard,_: Kevin thought. At that point, the guard pulled out his radio.

"Nothing new here," he said before putting the radio back. Kevin ducked back down behind the wall.

"Dang, this is going to be harder than I thought," Kevin said to Jimmy. "That guard is doing status reports. If we take him down, they might be alerted."

"Then we'll have to cause a distraction…" Jimmy concluded.

The office was quiet for a full minute. To the Rogues, it seemed like the task would be easy. Kevin finished his small distraction, got into position, and began counting down.

"Three, two, one…"

_Crash!!!_

"What the…?!?" both guards said. Moving to investigate the noise, they didn't notice a person and a Scyther-creature dash past them toward the stairs. What they did notice, though, was a fallen cubicle wall, both supports cracked and rusted. The supports had connected them to the other walls and had snapped.

Kevin silently closed the door behind them. "Ok, first I need to know… how many employees are on each floor?" he asked Jimmy.

"Only an average of 11 employees," Jimmy replied. "There might have been invited visitors, however. That would increase the number of people on the lower floors."

"Oh, that's just great," Kevin said. "So there could be more in this building than usual?"

"Perhaps. It only means more hostages for them to watch over."

Heading down to the second floor, Kevin motioned for Jimmy to stay close. Upon arriving at the proper door, Kevin faced Jimmy to explain the plan. "All right," he started, "Here's what I have in mind. First, we'll secure the safety of the hostages in this area. Then, Since you seem skilled in sneaking about, you will go downstairs and rescue the hostages on that floor, and I'll deal with the uppermost floors."

"What?!?" Jimmy said in an urgent whisper. "But I thought you needed a floor plan!"

"I changed my mind," Kevin said. "I won't need the floor plan because I have my Psychic abilities to sense for the people. They will, of course, feel it, but I'll be using speed rather than stealth to rescue them before their actions alarm the guards."

"Now I understand why you weren't made for this task…" Jimmy said with a sigh. "You're reckless!"

_If only you knew,_ Kevin thought. He was hoping to accomplish this mission as soon as possible to find Lugia and rid himself of the melody. _There's just so much to be done, and there's so little time to do it all…_

"Something on your mind?" Jimmy wondered.

"No, just listening, Jimmy," Kevin replied, though he heard nothing. Opening the door, Kevin dashed in and ducked behind the nearest desk, Jimmy right behind him.

"I'm not sure what makes me more nervous," Jimmy whispered to Kevin. "The fact that you're not normal or how you think you're some one-man army."

"Did you mean to say one-creature army?" Kevin asked in a slightly humorous tone.

"Whatever."

Kevin, hearing footsteps, signaled for Jimmy to stay quiet. _Two guards,_ Kevin thought. _Piece of cake unless they do status reports like that other one._

"Find anything?" the first guard said.

"Nothing new," the second replied. "One of the hostages attempted to break free, but we immediately knocked him cold with a little sleep powder."

"Good," the first commented.

"Second floor guard captain, come in," Kevin heard a radio go off.

There was a slight pause. "Floor two guard captain here," the first one replied.

"We are nearly ready to send the signal," the radio blurted. "Patrael must finish making the recording without interruptions. We have little manpower, so if something urgent comes up, you must radio in to the other floors. Do _not_ radio in to this floor unless you discover Kevin on your floor."

"Ten-four, Fifth floor," the first guard finished.

"Maybe we should attach the mind shields onto our Pokémon now," the second spoke up. "If I recall, the message Patrael will send out will also embed the hypnosis signal."

"You idiot!" the first suddenly shouted. "You were supposed to have attached those before this operation!"

"Hey, is it my fault that I have a slightly reluctant Scyther in my party?" the second said in a mimicked innocence tone. "How was I supposed to know that it would be that loyal to its old trainer??"

Hey, haven't we met that guard before? Duo-Cevan suddenly said.

"Well, you should've thought about it before this mission!" the first guard said. "Maybe next time you shouldn't steal Pokémon from a Pokémon Charmer!"

"Oh come on!" the second whined. "Like I knew the kid was a Charmer! I'd like to see you identify him from an original trainer!"

_Yup, that's the guard all right,_ Kevin declared. In his dealing with Team Rocket, he had heard a guard explaining a story of how he stole a Scyther from a kid, in turn making Kevin extremely angry.

"So what do we do?" Jimmy whispered to Kevin.

"I'm going to put them to sleep," Kevin whispered back. "I have a pouch full of full heal, so don't worry if you end up getting put to sleep, too."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jimmy wondered.

Kevin created a double coat of sleep powder on his skin and shook it off as silently as possible. The airborne dust affected Jimmy first.

"I see… Sleep powder…" Jimmy said before falling asleep.

Kevin suddenly began hearing the other guards. "Hey," the second one spoke up, "do you smell something?"

"No," the first commented. "Are you sure you aren't smelling yourself?"

"It's not me," the second one replied.

"Wait a second… I'm smelling it too…" the first guard interrupted. "It almost reminds me of the scent of…"

Kevin decided it was his cue and stood up from behind the desk. "Sweet dreams," he said to the guards, interrupting them and getting their complete attention.

The guards turned and, after taking a moment to stare in horror at Kevin, attempted to pull out a radio. Kevin's plan worked; the first guard didn't even get it off his belt before falling into Kevin's hands.

Kevin quietly placed the two guards on the ground, and immediately noticed a few devices on the second guard's belt. _Those must be the mind shields that he was talking about,_ Kevin thought. He pulled it off and examined it.

The device was a flexible strap of metal that had two adhesive portions on its ends. Since everyone in the area was asleep, Kevin pulled out all of his Pokéballs, grabbed Cevan's from Jimmy, and opened them. As the Pokémon came out, Kevin signaled for each to be quiet about it. Testing the device on them, it would attach tightly between the eyes.

"Chikah?" Chikorita asked as Kevin attempted to fit the device on her head.

"It's called a mind shield," Kevin explained. "It's supposed to keep Pokémon from falling asleep during a hypnosis broadcast."

"Chi!" Chikorita said with beaming eyes. "Chika-chika?"

"Sadly, no, Chikorita," Kevin said with a sigh. "I'm only giving it to those who will be of help during this mission we're in." Kevin paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Although, if it is necessary, I may have to have you protect anyone we rescue."

"Chika?" Chikorita's cheery mood suddenly disappeared. "Chika-Chikachi?"

"We're all in trouble unless something is done, Chikorita," Kevin said solemnly. "You haven't had the training my Scyther has, so I'm going to give you responsibility of protecting the hostages on this floor, should none of them have any Pokémon."

"Chichika-chi?" Chikorita asked.

"Cevan has to do whatever I have to do… And believe me, it won't be pretty."

"Chika?!?"

"No, I don't," Kevin said, reading Chikorita's mind. "I couldn't even stomach the thought of killing someone. If necessary, I may have to hurt them."

Kevin then turned to Cevan. "Cevan, your job is to assist Jimmy in freeing the first-floor hostages."

"Scyther?" Cevan wondered. "Scyther-Scy!"

"No, but a reformed group of Team Rocket called Team Rogue," Kevin explained. "I won't be with Jimmy as I will be helping those on the upper floors."

"Scy Scyther-Scy?"

"Perhaps. It may be he's on the lowest floor," Kevin replied. "However, Jimmy has no Pokémon, so it will be up to you to help."

"Scyther?"

"Sorry, you won't have additional help, but you won't have to worry about it, either," Kevin said with a grin. "They don't have that much manpower. Plus, this is a tower they're attempting to control, so we won't have to worry about any rock-types."

{Your confidence in me is as overwhelming as ever, Kevin,} Cevan remarked.

Kevin quickly attached one of the devices on Cevan's forehead, and then recalled all of his Pokémon into their respected Pokéballs. Kevin then walked over to Jimmy, pulled out a piece of cloth, sprayed it with full heal from a container, and waved it in front of Jimmy's face.

A minute later, Jimmy was back on his feet and alert as he could be. "You know, I wish you didn't wave that in front of my nose," He commented.

"Too bad," Kevin replied. "That's how my full heals work. Oh yeah, here's the Scyther back. I attached one of the mind shields to his forehead, so if the broadcast was to come on during then, he won't be affected."

"What about you?" Jimmy asked. "You seem as vulnerable to the signal as your Scyther is!"

"Even so, my Scyther does not have these," Kevin remarked. He unsheathed Diamond Blade, revealing the hand scythes. "They've helped me before in protecting my mind, and I'm sure they'll help again." Kevin sheathed them again and began walking towards one of the doors. "Now come on, we have to find those hostages."

Jimmy followed behind Kevin. "You're Kevin, aren't you?" Jimmy suddenly asked.

"My name is Kevin… what of it?"

"You wouldn't happen to be… the Kevin from Kanto, would you?" Jimmy wondered.

Dang, Duo-Cevan said, wincing. He figured it out.

"So what if I am?" Kevin said, glancing back to Jimmy.

Jimmy pondered for a moment. "If we make it through this in one piece, I'll make sure that you are recognized as a true hero," he finally said.

"If we make it through this," Kevin repeated. "Listen, we will make it through this. However, I want you to promise me one thing. Only you and Efalno, who hold a position of communication, know about me. Until I am ready, I don't want you to even make mention of my name. Understood?" Kevin then looked down at the ground. "My history is a painful one, and until further notice, I would like to remain anonymous."

After searching four doors, Kevin finally found the hostages. However, they weren't as happy to see him as the Rogues, but it changed when Jimmy poked his head in the doorway.

"Everyone safe in here?" Jimmy wondered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We've been safe in here for a while, now," one staff member said. "The Rogue who was guarding us wasn't expecting our guest to be a Pokémon Trainer." He motioned toward the back, where a knocked out Rogue was against the corner and a Machamp standing guard.

"Where are the guards outside?" a child, no older than 13, asked. She then looked up at Kevin. "And who's your friend?"

"An elite Scyther-Warrior," Kevin replied. "The guards on this floor are asleep. They were knocked out with Sleep powder."

"What on earth are they doing?" a female staff member wondered.

"Stealing Pokémon, of course," Kevin answered. Something clicked in Kevin's mind. "Which reminds me. Here's a mind shield." Kevin gave two devices to the small girl. "Place one on the forehead of your Machamp. Save the other, in case you need to use another Pokémon. The Rogues are using them, as they will be turning this tower into a huge mind-controlling weapon of some sort.

"Now, let's get going, Jimmy," Kevin said, turning from the door. "You've still got the first floor and I've got to get the third and fifth floors."

Leaving the room, Kevin and Jimmy headed for the stairs. However, they didn't get through the door before the radio on the Rogue's belt began making noise.

"Second floor guards!!" It yelled. "We have a problem. A huge resistance conspiracy has struck here and we need assistance in stopping them. If anything, we have to delay them as much as possible until five minutes are up. I repeat…"

"Five minutes… that must be until the signal activates," Kevin said with a realization. "That means we don't have much time to save the hostages!"

"Any new plans?" Jimmy wondered.

"Only one," Kevin replied. "Stealth is now completely out of the question. Besides, the radio said that there was a resistance going on down on the first floor. With you doing a surprise back attack, combined with my Scyther's power, they won't be able to hold their own."

"And you?"

"I've got a blade to pick with the leader," Kevin said in a fierce tone.


	19. Chapter 18: Kevin's Shining Moment

Chapter 18: Kevin's Shining Moment

Kevin flew up the stairs to the third floor. As soon as he reached it, he didn't bother waiting to open it. Instead, he did a Mega punch and knocked the door inward. Unsheathing Diamond Blade, he activated his Scyther disguise and charged in.

"What in blazes was that noise??" Kevin heard a guard say. The guard turned a corner and found himself face-to-face with an angry scyther.

"What the—!!"

Instead of slashing him, however, Kevin kicked the guard into the nearest solid wall. The guard smashed into it and was rendered unconscious. Or, at least Kevin hoped.

Behind us, Kevin! Duo-Cevan suddenly shouted as he felt a danger pang.

Kevin spun around and held his Scythe up much like a shield. Unfortunately, the attack was nothing he had expected. Kevin was immediately enveloped in the receiving end of an ice beam.

"Yes!" the female guard said. "Good, Jynx. Keep doing it! Freeze that Scyther to the wall!"

Kevin could feel his body temperature slowly dropping as the ice beam continued to pummel him. _Ahh, forget it!_ Kevin yelled to himself. He immediately counteracted the ice beam with a flamethrower that could've made an Articuno run.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Kevin heard the guard yell. She ended up passing out from the heat of the flames. The Jynx, however, was completely knocked senseless from the attack itself. Kevin immediately dashed around the corner that the guard had come from to find a third guard pulling out his radio.

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin yelled, dashing at the man. Kevin thrust one blade forward, stabbing the radio. The other blade was pulled back and swung upward, slashing the guard and sending him flying backwards from the impact. He didn't hit any walls, though; instead, his head made impact with the ceiling as he flew through the pathway, becoming unconscious before he even stopped on the floor. The guard didn't even get a chance to utter a noise from the pain.

_Ouch,_ Kevin thought as he looked at the mark running up the Rogue's face, from the chin to the forehead. _That's probably going to leave a scar._

Well… Duo-Cevan sighed. That certainly wasn't one of my cleaner slashes, I must admit.

Kevin, once he found that there were no other guards, dashed around the floor, attempting to find the hostages. It was mostly error, though, as he didn't find them until the last door. Sheathing one blade and swinging the door open, he found that there was no guard.

"Where's the guard?" Kevin asked the alarmed hostages.

A man, who managed to summon up enough courage to face the unknown rescuer, pointed at the door. "Behind there," he managed to say.

Kevin pulled the door away from the wall that it was slammed up against enough to see a Rogue fall out from behind it. _Well, that takes care of the guard,_ Kevin thought.

Kevin turned and was about to ask the hostages something else when he saw his blade begin to shimmer. It stayed only for a moment, though, before the glow faded.

Kevin! Duo-Cevan suddenly shouted. The signal! It's started! Even as Duo-Cevan yelled that, Kevin heard his voice slowly fading.

_Dang!_ Kevin growled. Immediately, Kevin pulled out his other blade. Not bothering to wait, he turned to the hostages.

"Thanks for the help, uhh, Scyther-person," the man said. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Kevin paused, making it look like he was thinking. "Yes," Kevin finally said. "The signal that the Rogues are using is attempting to put me to sleep. Do you, by chance, know of a simple way to stop it?"

"Actually, yes," the man replied. "If it's a hypnosis signal they're sending through the use of the tower, then you can easily stop it by damaging the main satellite dish."

"You use satellite dishes?" Kevin wondered. "I thought you used those steel communication towers."

"Well, we do," the man sighed. "However, this isn't the first time I've seen it happen. That's how I know that they have to use a satellite dish in order to send the signal."

"You mean that this isn't the first time it has happened here?"

"No, that's not what I meant," the man corrected. "I meant this isn't the first time I have seen criminals attempt to use a tower for mind controlling. This is the first time this tower was taken over like this."

"I see." Kevin paused only for a moment before continuing. "So what's the best way to the roof?" he asked.

"There's a maintenance hatch on the roof of the stair passage," the man said. "It blends in with the roof itself, and it's disguised with a light bulb attached to it. If your eyes are as perceptive as a Scyther's, you should notice the second, smaller chain rapped around the light's chain. Unwind it and you should be able to unlock it."

"Can it be broken open?" Kevin wondered.

"Yeah, but I don't know how you can do it," the man replied. "It's pure steel and the latch itself is reinforced. Even if you did break it, you would probably get the attention of anyone who's attempting to stop a resistance like you… whatever you are, that is."

"I'll explain later," Kevin said. "However, we need to make sure that this resistance works. Do any of you have Pokémon?"

"I have an Alakazam," the man said.

"I have a Houndoom!" a woman from the back said.

"A Houndoom?" Kevin wondered.

"Yes," she said. "It's a Dark-type. All Dark-types are immune to Psychic attacks." Calling it out, she grinned. "Some seem to look at these Pokémon as evil."

Kevin looked at the vicious-looking Houndoom. "I can understand why," Kevin remarked. "Well, in that case, you should have no problem. However, I'm not sure about the Alakazam."

"We've been through this before," the man commented. "I've trained him so a hypnosis that isn't used through the use of another's eyes holds no effect on him."

"Good, good," Kevin complimented. He then turned to the woman. "How fast is your Houndoom, and how brave do you think you are?"

"While riding Houndoom, I've leapt from cliff to cliff along a ravine in my past," she said, grinning again. "I'm not bluffing, either, but I won't say why I did that."

"Ok, then I'm assuming your Houndoom is very agile," Kevin said, not grinning at all. "I want you to get up to the fourth floor and attempt to help the hostages there. The guard in their room is taken care of, but the other two might still be moving about on that floor."

"Sure thing," she said. She took off from the door.

"You stay here," Kevin said to the man. "I've got a score to settle with the Rogue's leader, after I stop this signal."

"Be careful then," the man said back. With that, Kevin left the hostages.

Kevin started heading back towards the stairs. He wasn't halfway through the hall, though, when he ran across the female guard, awake after the flamethrower.

"You!" She said, seeing Kevin. "I'm going to take you down, Kevin!" she then charged him.

Kevin sighed, moved, and now held the guard against a blade and a wall. "What was that you were saying?" Kevin asked.

"You won't win, Kevin!" she growled. "By now, the Commander must have given the broadcast to the continent. Johto is ours!"

"That's for me to decide," Kevin snarled. "Now, tell me: is it true that the Psychic is sided with Patrael?"

"How do you know about our Commander?"

"That's for me to know," Kevin said, leering at her. "But you didn't answer my question. Tell me! Is the Psychic sided with Patrael??"

"I'm not telling you anything," the guard said.

Kevin glanced down at her belt, where she held her Pokémon. "If you don't tell me… I'll do something terrible to your Pokémon."

"You wouldn't dare," she said, giving an indication of fear that Kevin was hoping for.

"Try me," Kevin said, grinning. "I've lived in isolation, bringing me to the edge of life. All I need to do is perform Rage and it's all over."

"All right, you want information?" she wondered. "Patrael is sided with a Psychic. Why you want to know is beyond me."

"Good, you're seeing it my way now," Kevin said, still holding a fierce glare. "Now tell me… why is this Psychic after me?"

"Your question is as good as mine," she said. "Shame that I'll be getting a promotion from this job, though."

"What are you trying to pull? I don't want any funny business!" Kevin growled, edging Diamond Blade closer to her face. "I only want answers!!"

"Oh, you'll get answers, all right!" she yelled. Before Kevin could react, she threw a yellow ball at him that she had pulled out without his knowing. It hit him squarely in the chest. However, to Kevin's confusion, the ball suddenly enveloped him in a red light and began draining his energy.

"Gaah!!" Kevin yelped. He immediately shook off the light with his blade and smacked the ball to the side. With the other blade, he crashed it into the guard and knocked her senseless.

What was that? Duo-Cevan wondered. It almost felt like it was pulling us!

_Whatever it was, it won't be used anymore,_ Kevin said, staring at the ball. He then impaled the ball with the blade and smashed it against the wall, breaking it into 9 different parts. _Anyway, we won't get answers this way, obviously. We may need to trick their leader Patrael into giving what we want._

Kevin dashed to the stairway area and immediately made his way to the fifth floor. Just as the man described, there was a light on the roof of the stairway area. Kevin quickly placed Diamond Blade on the floor beside him, felt for the second chain, unwound it, and pulled it down. The door, which the light bulb itself was bolted to, swung open. Kevin immediately grabbed the blades and jumped through the new opening into broad daylight.

So where's this satellite dish? Duo-Cevan asked.

Kevin quickly glanced around and spotted the satellite dish. _There it is,_ Kevin announced. He looked at the small device on the tower, surprised at its size. _I never imagined it to be so small, though._

Kevin raised his left blade, readying himself to strike the satellite dish, even though he was still a good distance away. However, a noise down on the street took his attention to the rest of the city.

It was complete chaos down on the roads. Even though they were still somewhat crowded, people were running in almost every direction. Police officers, who were just arriving, were attempting to calm down the people unsuccessfully. After managing to filter out most of the other voices, Kevin heard a single voice telling the people that the tower was taken over by criminals.

Come on, Kevin! Duo-Cevan urged. We have to stop this signal!

_Agreed,_ Kevin said. He turned back to the radar, raised a blade, and dashed at it. He only got within ten feet of the radar before he was suddenly knocked back by an intense electrical shock.

Kevin snarled as he crashed to a halt. _I knew it was too easy!_ he said to Duo-Cevan.

Kevin! Duo-Cevan exclaimed. It was obvious he had something else on mind. Look at your blade!

Kevin, who's eyes were already viewing the blades as he lay on the roof, noticed that his blade was not only glowing rapidly, as they were nearly next to a high-intensity hypnosis location, but were also growing rapidly brighter with each glow. Before Kevin realized it, his blades suddenly gave off a brilliant light, which was even brighter than a flash. It didn't hurt Kevin's eyes, though. As soon as it flashed it's last, bright light, it darkened back to its old "glow-and-fade" rhythm.

_What was that all about?_ Kevin wondered, mostly to himself.

Like I have a clue, Duo-Cevan replied.

Kevin glanced at the satellite dish, then at the blade. Getting up and watching his own blade, he raised it as if he were to slash a target. Almost immediately, the blade started to give off a small glow.

Kevin looked at the satellite dish again. Once more, he looked at the glowing blade. "I wonder…"

Taking the Scythe as far back as he could, he performed a full swing at the satellite. Much to his surprise and anticipation, it unleashed a wave of energy and sent it straight at the receiver of the satellite dish. The wave held the arc of Kevin's slash, making it appear like a Sonic boom. However, it sliced through anything that got in its way, including the metal poles that held the receiver suspended above the satellite dish. The energy wave continued, past the roof, and over the city a distance before fading into the air.

Kevin first watched the receiver fall to the roof, then looked at the blades. Diamond Blade's glow-and-fade sequence had stopped, but now it gave a shine of its own and no longer reflected the sunlight.

Duo-Cevan was the first to react. How in the caverns of Mt. Moon did you know that? he wondered.

_I guessed, actually,_ Kevin replied. _Why?_

Kevin, I think our disguise here has become a little more complicated, Duo-Cevan began. First, we realize that it can absorb a hypnosis signal. Second, you just used it for an attack completely unknown to us. Third, you did that attack, not me.

_Huh?!?_ Kevin asked in shock. _You mean you didn't use a sonic boom?_

No, Duo-Cevan answered. That energy didn't come from us, but an independent source.

_Then that means…_

That you can use it at any time, without my aid, Duo-Cevan finished. Was that what you were about to say?

_Yeah,_ Kevin agreed. _You know, I actually miss you doing that now._

Both Duo-Cevan and Kevin laughed in their minds. However, it didn't last long, and immediately Kevin ducked back into the maintenance hatch to the fifth floor. Nearly about to kick the door down, Kevin heard voices behind it.

"…tower is completely under our control," Kevin heard while eavesdropping. "Everyone here is a hostage, and if you ever want to see their dear lives again, you will comply to our orders. A Rogue is in every town, and a trainer must give them one of their trusted Pokémon to the member…"

The office must be one giant communication room, Duo-Cevan declared.

_Not only that, but the director must be held hostage in there,_ Kevin said. _There would be no reason to hold him hostage on any other floor._

As Kevin was thinking that, Patrael was finishing up on his broadcast. "…you all have one hour to comply to these demands," he stated. "And don't even try resisting, either. The signal we are transmitting to the continent is putting your Pokémon to sleep. If you even try, you will be endangering the safety of fellow citizens—"

_CRASH!!!_

"Scyther!" Kevin yelled as he flew through the knocked-down door. Kevin's guess was correct, as he was aimed at the far wall where the director was being held. An Arbok, who was coiled around the director as rope, and a Weezing were caught off guard as they were subject to two deadly slash attacks from Kevin's blades.

Patrael and the 'vice-director' spun in the direction where Kevin stopped. "What in the caves of Whirlpool Islands?!?" they both shouted. "Where did he come from??"

It wasn't until Kevin faced the two Rogues that they guessed his identity.

"No!" Patrael shouted. "It can't be…!!"

"I'm sorry," Kevin said with a grin. "Was I not invited?"

"You're making a big mistake, Kevin," the vice-director growled. "Now, unless you want people to be hurt, I recommend you give up."

"Oh, by all means," Kevin said mockingly, "Go right ahead. Contact your silly guards whom I've knocked out a long time ago."

The Rogue started contacting different floors. "Fourth Floor guards, this is the Fifth floor. Kevin is here!" he shouted. "Get a hostage and prepare him for torture!…"

None of the floors responded, save for the first floor. A familiar voice spoke up in it. "Go get them, Kevin!" it yelled, whom Kevin recognized as Jimmy.

"So, who's going to have the courage to face me?" Kevin wondered, throwing a stare from one Rogue to the other. His eye turned in time to see a familiar yellow ball come flying at him. This time, however, he had time to react. He quickly dodged the ball as it sailed over his head.

"Rats! Grus, ready the Hyballs," Patrael said to the other. "We're both going to have to take him on."

"Right, commander!" Grus, the vice-director, complied.

"So that means you're Patrael, eh?" Kevin said, turning to the Rogue. "All right, I want to know one thing. You're sided with a Psychic; what does he have against me?"

"Do you seriously want to know?" Patrael wondered. He pretended to think for a moment. "Sorry, but I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" he began calling out Pokémon.

Kevin watched them come out as he threw their Pokéballs. The first three, Growlithe, Noctowl, and Magneton weren't a surprise, but the last two caught Kevin completely off guard: Kabutops and Omastar.

"What the..??" Kevin said in wonder. "I thought those were extinct!"

"They're as extinct as you are, Kevin," Patrael growled. "And I'm going to make you wish you were!" he began concentrating their attacks to the floor itself rather than at Kevin.

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin shouted. Using several Psychic abilities that he had learned from Mewtwo, he lined the walls, floor, roof, and objects with a reflect/light screen to protect them from damage. Next, Kevin constructed a barrier, sealing off the door. He even protected the Director with an independent reflect/light screen shield.

"What the…?" Patrael said. He had never seen this sort of thing before.

"You caused me too much grief, Patrael," Kevin said, "and it's high noon. It's time that we end this."

Oh, but your troubles are just beginning, a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Kevin wondered. A black bird flew onto Patrael's shoulder and stared at Kevin.

"Oh yes, I forgot another of my friends to make you wish that you were extinct," Patrael sneered. "Meet Swieten, the Murkrow."

Kevin only stared at the bird, wondering what it was doing. A sudden feeling of danger swept over him, stronger than he had ever felt. However, after a moment of feeling, Kevin realized that this danger signal was actually one he recognized.

Kevin's surprise and confusion suddenly transformed into anger. The Murkrow realized this, and barely managed to avoid being hit by a ball of thunderbolt. It flew towards the window to escape. Kevin, however, couldn't stop the bird as he was suddenly attacked by Patrael's five other Pokémon.

"You'll pay for this, Patrael!" he shouted. "That bird will get away, and the only one to call the thunder on is you and your Pokémon!"

"Good," Patrael said, laughing. "Then let's end this once and for all!"

A raging battle commenced following their remarks. Kevin had immediately launched himself into a Fury Cutter strike, repeatedly attacking the Omastar first before continuing on to the other Pokémon. The Kabutops attempted to target Kevin with Ancient Power, and only once did he hit. The other times, he ended up hitting his own side. In the end, the only one it helped was Kevin, as he learned the move. After Omastar was taken down, Kevin turned his Fury Cutter on Magneton, thinking he would hurt it more than the others. The steel-type addition was a surprise to Kevin, but his Fury Cutter had gotten so strong it almost didn't matter.

Almost immediately as he knocked out the Magneton, though, a mysteriously generated Rock Slide from the side pummeled him. Rather than come back with Fury Cutter, though, Kevin negated the power he earned and recovered from the damage, and retaliated with a generated Razor Leaf attack. Kevin also managed to dodge a flamethrower from afar and a close-range peck. Kevin was then hit from the back by a Hyball, which took him longer to shake off due to the constant attacks.

Kevin leapt to the stair side of the room, getting the vice-director, Patrael, and all the other Pokémon in his view. "That does it!" he yelled, and immediately 'slashed' a wave of energy from Diamond Blade, wide enough to catch all of them in the strike.

"Aaah!" Patrael yelled as the energy not only caused tremendous pain, but also pushed him back to the window. The vice-director and Patrael's Pokémon, however, weren't as lucky as they were carried through the wall. As for the Director, however, the wave passed him, unharmed. After the wave had pushed Patrael and the gang out from the tower, it dispersed, causing them to fall toward the street.

As people below were catching them, Kevin looked down to them. "Arrest those men!" he yelled, audible enough that he could be heard from three blocks away. "I'm going to tell people in other cities that they no longer need to worry."

*                                  *                                  *

Once the tower was clear of all the Rogues and the new broadcast made, all the employees gathered around at the entrance to thank their rescuer. Kevin, now that he no longer needed his blades, put them in their sheathes and put on his trainer disguise. He knew that he wouldn't be fooling anyone when he walked out of the tower.

"Clearly, we are in your debt, Scyther-warrior," the Director said, shaking Kevin's hand. "As a token of our gratitude, we hereby grant you full admission to the radio tower. You are welcome here in Goldenrod."

"Please," Kevin sighed. "This wasn't all my doing, Director. You should be thanking some employees here, as well. If it weren't for them, I never could've pulled this off."

"Yeah," Efalno agreed, who had just arrived. Some were adjusting to the fact that he actually had no visor on. "He needed me to get into the building in the first place."

"I had to help a resistance on the first floor, after helping him find the hostages on the second floor," Jimmy said.

"I had to protect those with me on the third floor," a man said.

"I got to help stop the guards on the fourth floor!!" a woman said.

"Thank you, thank you all!" the Director said, nearly in tears. "I will never forget your consideration for others. Raises for everyone!"

Everyone gave out a cheer. Soon, Officer Jenny arrived. "I just got word that all the Rogues have been arrested," she said to Kevin. "Apparently, they had a lot of positions throughout the whole continent."

"Well, I'm glad they're gone," Kevin said with a sigh of relief. Suddenly, his Pokégear began vibrating. "Excuse me." Kevin walked into the doors of the tower and closed them.

"Hello?"

"Kevin!" Barks voice rang out. "I just heard that the Goldenrod Tower was liberated and the Rogues arrested. Well done!"

"Save the compliments," Kevin sighed. He immediately changed the subject. "Have you gotten the name from that informant of yours?"

"No," Barks answered, "but he did tell me what his code name was. He called himself the surveyor."

"I knew it!!" Kevin exclaimed, his suspicions confirmed. "That wasn't any informant, that was my scientist friend, Warles! Did he give a location?"

"The last he contacted me was from Cianwood City," Barks explained. "I don't have a number, and the radio he contacted me from is broken. Apparently, the Rogues discovered him spying and attempted to have a Scyther attack him, only for him to get away by sacrificing his radio. He painted it red and threw it past them to lure the Pokémon away. It may be that he's now off the island."

"Blast," Kevin said, semi-growling. "How will I ever catch up to him?…"

"Well, I gotta go," Barks suddenly said. "I have to attend a meeting—"

"Wait!" Kevin interrupted. "Patrael had a bird, a Murkrow. Unfortunately, Patrael had me occupied, but as it stared at me, I felt a danger signal…"

You mean you're still feeling it? Duo-Cevan stated. The danger signal, though the Murkrow was long gone, still lingered.

"…Ok, I'm still feeling the danger signal," Kevin corrected. "And I recognize it as the 'echoing' signal from the other incidents."

"What??" Barks suddenly became alarmed. "Did you just say that you felt the danger signal of a Psychic from a Murkrow?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered. "More than that, though. I'm still feeling it."

"Kevin, you're in a lot of trouble, then," Barks stated. "If there's a Psychic signal coming from a dark-type, then that means that they were connected through the mind somehow. If that's the case, the Psychic not only has a visual of you, but because you were next to his Pokémon, he can now sense your energy. That means he can now throw any army at you that is nearby!"

"Flying Petals!" Kevin shouted. "What should I do?"

"My suggestion is to go to Cianwood as fast as you can," Barks suggested. "Don't even stop at the cities unless you absolutely _have_ to. In fact, completely side-step them. I know you can do it!"

"That would take days!" Kevin argued. "And there's no way I could make it if I traveled that long. My energy can't handle it!"

"Well, then if you stop at the cities, don't stay too long," Barks stated. "Every minute you stay in there, you'll be endangering who knows how many people at once. A Psychic of that caliber could probably send all of Mt. Silver on an uncontrolled warpath!"

"Are Pokémon extremely powerful there?"

"Not extremely, but currently stronger than most wild Pokémon," Barks explained. He then looked up, and back down to the monitor. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. The meeting can't tarry any longer. Contact me when you get to Cianwood, ok? Bye!" Barks then hung up.

Kevin turned around and walked out the front door. He then faced the audience. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't stay longer. I have important business to attend."

Kevin then started to walk off. However, Kevin suddenly felt the melody amplify tenfold. It caught him not only off guard, but it almost felt as if he were torn in two.

"AAAuuuAAUrrrGGHhh!!!" yelled Kevin. The pain was unbearable. Not only did it bring him to the ground, but he began slamming his head on the ground to attempt to advert the pain. Several voices began going on at once.

"What's going on?"

"Is he being attacked?"

"Maybe the work of a Psychic!"

"Maybe the experience is too much to bear."

"All right, all right, calm down!" Officer Jenny shouted. "Someone who's strong enough help me carry him to Nurse Joy!"

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was tending to some of the Pokémon that were feeling after-effects of the hypnosis signal when Officer Jenny and Efalno burst through the front door. The extra police in the city were forming a blockade to prevent people from swarming into the center.

"Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny yelled. "We have a problem with this Scyther-warrior!"

Efalno determined it was safe, as there was no one in the Pokémon center at that moment. "Yeah," he agreed. "Kevin is in a lot of pain!"

Nurse Joy burst through the doors to the care centers at that sentence. Seeing Kevin writhing from within their grasp, she guessed what it was and got a stretcher with a Psychic inhibitor. "Hang in there, Kevin!" she said, attaching the device on the stretcher to his forehead. She had assumed that Kevin was experiencing an aftereffect from the hypnosis signal. She immediately took the stretcher and left for one of the recovery rooms.


	20. Chapter 19: Westward Bound

Chapter 19: Westward Bound

Kevin lay in the warm folds of the sheets. The melody was fought, but it had nearly overwhelmed him. He could feel it taunting him, even as he thought about it. Pulling himself up, he wandered from the bedside all the way to the recovery machine. He switched it on and went to lie down on it.

Kevin's own mind felt as if it were torn in two from the melody. At the moment, his Scyther mind was completely separated from him. After resting for a full hour on the machine, he sat up.

_What's the use?_ He thought. _I'm going to lose anyway. Why, I don't even know the first place to go to find Lugia!!_

Kevin shook his head. _No! I… Can't give up that easily. Even Celebi said I could fight it… And I did fight it._ Suddenly he gripped it with his hands. _And strange… I can't even hear the voices within me…_

_Voices? Gaah!!_ Kevin barely managed to stop his fist from slamming down on the machine. _I must be going crazy! I just called Duo-Cevan 'voices!' Can't… seem to think straight…_

No pity for Duo-Cevan? Duo-Cevan suddenly said.

_The voices! They're back!_ Kevin exclaimed, mostly to himself.

Voices? You aren't referring your friend to an intangible object, are you?

_Sorry,_ Kevin sighed in his own mind. _The melody seems to have put damage on my brain. Sometimes I feel like I've just fallen and went boom._

I can tell by the way you talk, Duo-Cevan remarked. Even Duo-Cevan felt the pain from the melody, so don't even start to think you were the only wounded one.

_It seems to have affected you too._ Kevin pointed out. _Boy, I feel like some idiot savant when my mind slips on banana peels… err, slips like that._

"There you are!" Nurse Joy said, walking into the room. "What do you think you are doing out of bed?"

"Naps are not my eye candy," Kevin said.

"What?"

Kevin slapped himself in the forehead. "That's not what I meant to say… I meant I couldn't rest. My mind was occupied."

"Still, you should be resting. You seemed to be having an after-effect of the hypnosis signal."

"If only you knew the truth…" Kevin sighed. He suddenly raised his voice. "But you can't handle the truth!"

They were silent for a moment. Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry… the truth is that I have some melody running through my head. Just recently it amplified so much it felt like someone was treating my mind like a loaf of bread and cutting it in two. It also seems to have affected my noodle… err, mind enough that I sometimes don't speak in swirls… umm, that is, speak straight."

"So I can tell," Nurse Joy said. "How bad is the melody in your head?"

"Very," Kevin replied. He went to lie down again.

"So how's our new hero?" a familiar voice said. Efalno walked into the room. "Looked almost like you were hit with a ten-pound sledgehammer."

"I feel more like I was standing within a twenty-foot bell and had it ring several times," Kevin sighed. "This body is more than shaken."

"His mind is, also," Nurse Joy sighed. "It almost seems as if he's slowly going crazy."

"Slowly? Hah!" Kevin sighed. "I may as well give up now. The melody has gotten so loud that I can hear it echoing in myself. I may as well have eaten dynamite to get the same effect!"

Kevin rested a little more on the machine. :_Wait a second…_: he thought. He suddenly sat up. "What did I just say?"

"What? About the dynamite?" Efalno wondered.

"No, before that."

"You mean 'the melody has gotten so loud that I can hear it echoing in myself?'" Nurse Joy asked.

Kevin sat on the machine for a moment. Something clicked in his mind. "Wait! There's hope!"

"Huh?" Nurse Joy said with a puzzled look.

"It's not just an echo!" Kevin shouted. "It's the melody! The real thing!" Kevin jumped up and began running to the door.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy shouted. "Where do you think you are going? You need some rest!"

"Bah!" Kevin snorted. "That rest will only bring my destruction. I must go to the sea! That's where it is calling me! Only then can I have rest!" With that, Kevin opened it and dashed out after putting on his trainer disguise.

"Looks like he finally lost his marbles," Efalno sighed. He grabbed Nurse Joy's arm and stopped her. "No use chasing him. If what he says is true, then we should just let him go. After all, he seems to have no cure that we know of."

"But…" Joy began, but then sighed. "True, we have no cure for such a thing. I sure hope you're right, though."

*                                  *                                  *

Kevin reached the door to the front of the Pokémon center after colliding through several people. _The melody!_ Was Kevin's only thought as he grabbed the handle.

Kevin! Calm down! Duo-Cevan prompted. We can get to the melody, but we have to stay calm!

Kevin suddenly came to a halt in the middle of the street. _Aaah!_ Kevin growled. _What am I doing? My mind is being overwhelmed by something!_

So is mine, but it doesn't take dollars… or, to be precise, sense to hold yourself together.

Kevin grabbed his head momentarily. _What is this that's causing such problems to my mind?_ he wondered. He hoped he wasn't getting any unnecessary attention.

He suddenly got an idea. _Hey, we're hearing the other melody as well, aren't we? We could try amplifying it to calm the sea in us._

Are you sure it's not a copy of the maddening song? Duo-Cevan asked.

_I'm almost positive,_ Kevin sighed. _Finding out's half of the fun, though… err, I mean--_

I know what you mean, Kevin, Duo-Cevan remarked. Yeah, I guess it's worth a shot in the dark.

Kevin and Duo-Cevan targeted the faint song and attempted to amplify it. However, their hopes were in vain, as the melody wasn't embedded in the mind. _Guess we'll have to seek out the source of this melody to the very core!_ Kevin said determinedly.

Kevin began fighting his way through the crowds to the northern portion of the city. Halfway to his destination, though, he felt a danger pang. He immediately recognized it. Dang! Duo-Cevan growled. It's Arguelles!

_Forgot all about him,_ Kevin said in a near growl. _Let's move, _now_._

Kevin began charging through the crowd, practically acting as a bulldozer. Eventually, they cleared a path, enough for Kevin to get through without him almost ramming them. Kevin's mind was affected so much that he almost didn't even care whether he hurt anyone or not, and it became obvious to others.

Finally, Kevin was out of the city. Immediately he discovered a side route and began traversing it, the danger pang following him in every step. Suddenly, Kevin discovered another presence nearby.

"Huh?" Kevin wondered. He looked in the direction he sensed it from, but found nothing there.

That is indeed strange, Duo-Cevan said, puzzled. Not only did we feel a presence, but also I could detect what it was. I'm almost certain that was Raikou just now.

Kevin felt the air for a moment for any more presences. _Yeah, you're right,_ Kevin wondered thoughtfully. _I can still feel it moving away, too._

We'll still have to keep moving, though, Duo-Cevan commented. We have much ground to cover.

_Indeed,_ Kevin agreed. _Cianwood is a hop, step, and a quick jump away._

Duo-Cevan sighed. Seriously, Kevin. Think about what you are going to say before you say it. Otherwise you may as well be speaking Primeape jabber.

Kevin grinned to no one. _An open parachute of sage advice thrown into the wind,_ he remarked.

*                                  *                                  *

Kevin's high-speed traveling was taking him a shorter amount of time than he thought. Already Kevin had past Ecruteak City and was on his way to Olivine. 

Well, our mind is certainly clearer than it was before, Duo-Cevan said, relieved. The second melody also seems to be growing, too. I think we're actually hearing it physically, rather than mentally as the first one.

_I'm not sure about that,_ Kevin commented. _After all, how would we be hearing it physically? There must be another factor involved in this…_

"What the…!!" Kevin heard a voice in front of him, followed by an "Umph!" Kevin had recklessly rammed into another person in his speedy dash. Kevin managed to slow him and the person to a stop, before any injury had occurred.

Kevin helped the unknown person to his feet after coming to a stop on the ground. "Sorry there, sir…" Kevin immediately apologized. "I'm the one at fault here. I wasn't paying attention to where I was dashing."

The person brushed his cape off, and then faced Kevin. "You better be sorry, for running into me like that!" he said in a fierce tone. He then calmed down. "I never knew anyone to run so fast, though. Who are you?"

Kevin stared at the face that looked unblinking into his covered hood. "Gary? Gary Oak??" Kevin asked in surprise.

"That's me," Gary replied. He scanned Kevin's form. "But if I recognize you, then I don't remember."

Kevin removed his disguise. "It's me, Gary. I'm none other than Kevin."

Gary stared. "Kevin?!?" He exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here??"

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question," Kevin retaliated. He then thought for a moment. "Well, for this side route, yes, I probably would've. As for why you're in Johto, though, that's probably something I could guess. As for me, however, you could say I'm hunting for a target here."

"A target?" Gary wondered. "What kind of target are you after, anyway? Is it a Pokémon?"

"A Pokémon?" Kevin laughed. He shook his head. "…Sorry. Anyway, my target is a man who is a powerful Psychic."

"The way you put it, it sounds like it's nothing exactly to be afraid of," Gary said, noting Kevin's laugh.

"Actually, he's far more dangerous than you can imagine, Gary," Kevin said, his expression grim. He quickly thought up a plan. "In fact, right now, he's got an entire army chasing me."

"Whoa!" Gary said, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I'm as serious as a stubborn Marowak, Gary," Kevin said, not moving a muscle. "And as far as I'm concerned, if we don't move soon, they'll be on top of us."

"I guess I better start heading back to the main route then," Gary sighed.

"Don't worry," Kevin commented. "I'll teleport you. I first have to know, though… I had intended on luring them to the sea routes. Is there anything in the sea routes that I should keep an eye out for?"

"Well, if you're talking about a place to hide, you could head to whirlpool islands," Gary suggested. "They lie along the second route to Cianwood, but they are completely surrounded by sharp rocks and, obviously, whirlpools. Don't ask me what's in there, though."

"Why not?" Kevin asked. "Haven't you gone in them?"

"Actually, no," Gary answered. "I did have the ability to get over the whirlpools, but something about that island scares me. Something in it tells me that I don't belong in there."

Lugia, Duo-Cevan said. It's got to be him.

_How can you be sure?_ Kevin wondered.

It sounds like a thing that a legend would do.

"All right," Kevin finally said to Gary. "Thanks for the information. I'll teleport you to the main route so you won't be attacked by the army after me. It may be unsettling, but it's safer." Kevin concentrated for a moment, and soon Gary was gone.

That's one more lie on the list, Duo-Cevan commented.

_What about our life?_ Kevin sighed. _We practically live a lie. We hide ourself to keep hidden from others. Soon, though, that will change._ With that, Kevin continued to the west.

*                                  *                                  *

Suicune paced the ground in the clearing. Entei stood near the forest wall of the clearing, keeping a lookout for anything that could endanger their presence.

Suicune looked up at Entei. {Has Raikou arrived yet?} Suicune suddenly asked.

Entei glanced over at Suicune. {I have seen nothing of him since the last time you have asked.}

Suicune looked down at the ground again and began pacing once more. Entei, who went back to watching the forest, asked, {Do you suppose Raikou was caught by a trainer?}

{That is absurd!} Suicune said furiously, looking back up at Entei. {Raikou may not have the defense of me or the strength of you, Entei, but he is undoubtedly the most agile of us all. Certainly you of all the legends would not believe that a human caught him!}

{Regardless, Suicune, I have my doubts,} Entei sighed. {Ever since that Scyther-human Kevin had arrived, we have had to leave our sanctuary twice due to intruders!}

{Entei! Suicune!} Raikou suddenly shouted, dashing into the center of the clearing. {I bring news.}

{What of it?}

{Kevin is traveling very far with great speed,} Raikou stated. {If he is to continue at this pace, he should be at the Whirlpool Islands within the space of three hours.}

{That is good news.} Suicune breathed a sigh of relief.

{However,} Raikou added, {Kevin is also becoming very dangerous. Since the last of when we saw him, his energy levels have grown significantly.}

{Dangerous?} Entei asked. {He could not be as dangerous as Lugia himself when angered!}

{Perhaps, perhaps not,} Raikou said, shaking his head. {However, I do know that his energy has grown to such an amount that it is nearly twenty fold of what he was originally. His entire body is becoming poisoned to the tremendous increases.}

{I have never heard of such a case,} Entei said, puzzled. {What is the cause of this?}

{It is because of Lugia's Curse,} Raikou confirmed. {He fights the melody, and as he fights it, it expands what his body is capable of holding. It could be a danger to us all if he is able to unleash it all.}

Raikou then turned to Suicune. {The Great Ones also have news to bring to you… you are to assist Kevin in his negotiations. They are finding his power becoming too great for their understanding, and so he is to be monitored until it is determined whether he can use such energies at his degree or not.}

Suicune backed away from Raikou, startled. {What? The Great Ones want me to follow Kevin?!?}

{Yes,} Raikou confirmed. {Being one of water, you are the only one who can cross the sea to the Whirlpool Islands. Your presence there may help Kevin persuade Lugia into granting us assistance in addition to monitoring Kevin.}

{And what of being detected?} Suicune asked. {What if he finds that I am following him?}

{Kevin should know better than to attack a legend,} Entei answered. {The only way he would even dare to do such a thing is if he were already insane.}

{Very well, if the Great Ones send me on the task, I shall do so.}

{Then make haste,} Raikou urged. {Kevin is already far past the city of Ecruteak.}


	21. Chapter 20: Sea and Cave Calamity

Chapter 20: Sea and Cave Calamity

Kevin took a momentary stop at a Miltank farm to see if he could have some hospitality for a few minutes. Forgetting to activate his human disguise, he was mistaken for a wild Pokémon that was attacking and instead gained a few minutes of hostility. After some time of persuasion, some explanation, and a filling meal, Kevin thanked the family for their help and went his way.

_Such a generous family,_ Kevin sighed. _Makes me wish I still had mine. Unfortunately, life must go on._

Well, we could be family, Duo-Cevan suggested.

_Duo-Cevan, we're the same person. How can we be family?_

Duo-Cevan left the question unanswered. Within what felt like three hours total of traveling, Kevin nearly stumbled as his feet hit the sand of the beach.

That was odd, Duo-Cevan commented. I thought that would lead us to Olivine, not to the shore.

_I thought we were on the main route when we came to that farm,_ Kevin said, puzzled. He shrugged. _Oh well. I'm still full of energy, so I think I can do this._

Don't you think we should get a water Pokémon, just in case? Duo-Cevan suggested.

Good point, Kevin agreed. He pulled out his Pokédex and, after a little searching, found where he had deposited Koenis, his Blastoise. After the ball had been transported to his Pokédex, he placed it in his beltbox and put the Pokédex away.

_Well, that takes care of that job,_ Kevin sighed. He then faced the ocean. The waves were calmly crashing against the shoreline, and the beach was deserted. Kevin guessed that there would be no one on it for a while, as it was approaching night. Kevin removed his disguise and walked to where the water was hitting.

_Danger._

_What the_… Kevin began. He looked around. The danger signal had been in front of him, yet he saw nothing. Kevin turned his thoughts toward Duo-Cevan. _I think it's an ambush._

Only one way to find out, Duo-Cevan stated.

Kevin tested his theory and flew a small circle over the water. As he began to fly back to the shoreline, a whip-like object swung out from the water and attempted to get above Kevin. However, Kevin was ready for any unknown attack and quickly moved out of the way with agility.

_Definitely an ambush,_ Kevin said, watching the vine-like object move back into the water. _I would want to fight these guys, but we can't afford the time._

That means swimming is out of the question, Duo-Cevan stated. What are our other options?

Kevin stood on the shoreline, thinking. _Hmmm…_

*                                  *                                  *

Well, it's certainly faster than a boat, Duo-Cevan commented. Rather than just surfing, Kevin decided to combine another move with it. Now with fly, Kevin was skimming along the surface of the sea without even touching the water.

_Something's not right, though,_ Kevin thought. The danger pangs were sounding loud and clear, and nothing had struck yet. _We should keep aware in case we should be attacked._

As if on cue, a geyser of water suddenly shot out from the water in front of Kevin. Kevin attempted to dodge and was nearly knocked off balance when his wing cut through the geyser, but managed to gain back his stability.

No way! Duo-Cevan suddenly shouted. That's impossible! The Psychic couldn't do such a thing!!

Kevin noticed what looked like a wall of water. Kevin took a longer look, and noticed that it was several water geysers, closely huddled together. Attempting to fly over the geysers, he was surprised that the geysers themselves rose higher then Kevin could fly. Going back to his original height above the water, he used a little psychic to determine what was ahead of him, and nimbly flew through it like he would a dense forest.

_Apparently, it seems that he can,_ Kevin said, dodging another water geyser.

Do these things have an end?? Duo-Cevan wondered.

_No… look._

Up ahead, Kevin could see the 'forest' of water ending. After dodging a few more geysers, Kevin finally emerged from the unknown wall of water. Kevin didn't get much farther, though, when he noticed a line of Gyrados erupting from the water.

Wait a second… Duo-Cevan said in bewilderment. Wall of water, then Gyrados?

_I see now… those weren't just geysers, those were Pokémon!_ Kevin concluded. _But how can he possibly control all of them?_

He isn't, Duo-Cevan realized. Remember what Mewtwo said? The Psychic didn't know his own power. He might've only gave them a single command.

_Single command, huh?_ Kevin thought. He grinned. _Well, let's see him command _this_!!_

Kevin charged himself with a thunderbolt and flew straight into the line of Gyrados. Reaching a high enough speed, Kevin folded his wings back and went into a barrel roll, aiming himself between two Gyrados in the line. He barely managed to squeeze through, even though the shock of the thunderbolt knocked them away from each other. Once he was through, Kevin opened his wings and kept altitude.

That seemed simple enough, Duo-Cevan commented.

Kevin flipped open his Pokégear and activated the map. _We're nearly there,_ Kevin stated, looking at his ground position. _The worst is probably over._

Kevin couldn't have been more wrong. Three hyper beams, which were obviously not aimed correctly, shot past him as he flew on.

_Then again, maybe not…_

Let's make like Raikou and get us out of here! Duo-Cevan shouted.

Kevin suddenly felt like a fighter pilot as he flew onward, dodging incoming hyper beams that could easily knock him into the water. Kevin took a moment to see what was going on in the sea below him. A shifting mass, which Kevin guessed to be Tentacool or Tentacruel, was following below.

Man, if we touch that water, we're goners, Duo-Cevan said. I hope the island isn't much farther… wait, what's that?

Kevin quickly looked up to see four islands, sitting in an irregular manner. Rocks and churning currents sat as barricades around each island. As Kevin continued looking through all the hyper beams, he could see several entrances.

_Whirlpool islands,_ Kevin thought as he dodged two more beams. He increased his speed by maximizing agility and flew straight into the first entrance he could reach, diving off to the right inside the cavern. A huge beam, which was several combined into one, poured through the entryway, crashing against the wall at the end. What sounded like an earth-shattering crash vibrated the entire cave for a full minute before it stopped.

Kevin attempted to look around in the darkness before creating a psychic shell-lamp. To Kevin's complete surprise, the cavern almost seemed larger than it should've been. The area alone in which he stood on could've easily made grounds for Pokémon battles. And all the while, Kevin felt an unknown dread wash over him. The cave itself seemed to tell him that he didn't belong in there.

Definitely the work of a legend, Duo-Cevan confirmed. Not only does it feel like it's trying to send us away, but nothing broke. Notice the stalactites? Not one fell from the Hyper beam impact.

Kevin nodded, mostly to himself. _True, not to mention that those currents outside seem to defy all meaning,_ he added. _I've never seen currents that circled an entire island._

Kevin continued looking around a little more, then continued inward. The only way he could tell he was going the correct direction was the fact that he could hear the second melody growing, getting continuously stronger as he progressed. As the second melody grew, the one he had for so long seemed to be weakening.

Soon, however, Kevin's travels came to a stop in front of a solid wall. _The melody is coming through a wall?_ Kevin wondered.

It can't be, Duo-Cevan said. Try checking the wall for cracks. A boulder may have gotten wedged in the walkway.

Kevin felt the wall for anything suspicious. Duo-Cevan's assumption was correct, as Kevin's fingers slipped through a crack and felt nothing but air. Using strength, Kevin stepped back a few paces and quickly charged the wall, ramming it with all his might. The wall, which was a chunk of stone cut out to look like the wall, became dislodged and fell to the ground.

_Sneaky,_ Kevin thought with a grin, _very sneaky._

I wonder what kind of Pokémon would do that sort of door, Duo-Cevan wondered. It almost seems like the work of a human.

Kevin listened through the doorway for a moment before proceeding in. A continuous sound of running water could be heard in front of him. A wall ahead of him was lit up in such a manner that Kevin could tell there was a running river in front of him, as the 'floor' ahead of him reflected the light from his lamp and made it dance about the cave.

_Well, in we go,_ Kevin declared, dropping in the ball of light first and then jumping into the abnormally deep water. He allowed the current to push him downstream as he treaded the surface. The river continued onward, almost seeming to have no end when Kevin started hearing the water noise about him get louder.

Oh crud, Duo-Cevan remarked. We should've seen that one coming.

_I wonder how much farther it is until the waterfall?_ Kevin questioned.

Watching the ball of light, it suddenly seemed to sink down into the water. Kevin didn't realize how fast he was going, since a few seconds later he was falling after the ball.

If Lugia designed this cave, he certainly wasn't expecting a flyer, Duo-Cevan commented. Taking temporary control, Duo-Cevan immediately opened their wings and began floating downward.

Unfortunately, neither expected anything to come from above. They had no feeling of a danger signal before it occurred and a huge boulder crashed down on Kevin.

Aaaaahhhh!! Kevin and Duo-Cevan shouted as the boulder pinned their form to the bottom of the rock. They fell for nearly a full minute before they, caught under the boulder, crashed in a small pond.

Kevin lay motionless in the strangely calm water. Finally, after recovering from the shock of hitting the ground in shallow water along with being crushed under a boulder, he managed to swing his arm back far enough to hit the boulder and make it roll off him.

_Ohh, my torso,_ Kevin groaned as he got up. He felt his back and chest and, feeling no cracks, heaved a sigh. _That's a relief. I thought my Scyther shell was broken._

Where in the depths of the sea did that boulder come from? Duo-Cevan wondered. We didn't even sense it coming!

_It might've gotten dislodged somewhere,_ Kevin suggested.

Looking around, Kevin found that where he had fallen was larger than when he first entered the island. The light barely reached even the roof, even with flash contained in the psychic shell.

We must be close, Duo-Cevan stated. The new melody is almost completely resonating within us.

Picking up the lamp, Kevin began looking around for new paths. Splashing about in the shallow water, Kevin quickly realized that if this was designed to punish those who didn't keep out, it seemed rather effective. He wondered how even sustained such a fall, not to mention also getting crushed by a giant chunk of rock, without taking any body damage save for immediate pain.

_I can't even see the top of the waterfall from down here,_ Kevin said in awe. _Makes you wonder exactly how deep we are underground._

Actually, it makes me wonder how fast we were falling, Duo-Cevan commented.

Other than the waterfall and the melody sounding in Kevin, the entire cavern was calm. _No Pokémon,_ Kevin declared finally. _Either they're not allowed here, or they're frightened of us._

Most likely afraid, Duo-Cevan answered. Before you caught me, I learned that those that hung around the legendary birds the most often tended to stay away from humans. We're not entirely human, but we're not entirely Pokémon, either, and they know because we didn't speak Pokémon when we got dragged down here.

_Man, this doesn't make sense!_ Kevin suddenly shouted. _If Pokémon are down here, there's no way they could've made it down that waterfall!_

Immediately, Kevin called out his Chikorita. "Chikorita, see if you can find a Pokémon scent that actually leads us somewhere," he directed.

Chikorita agreed, and she began wandering around in the shallow water, Kevin patiently following behind. Kevin twice looked at the waterfall, which mysteriously hit the water without any splashing. _Definitely the sign of a legend,_ Kevin thought.

See? What did I tell you? Duo-Cevan remarked. This had to be the place of a legend.

_You can read my thoughts again?_ Kevin wondered.

The melody of insanity is almost completely covered by the one we're listening to now, Duo-Cevan answered.

"Chika!" Chikorita suddenly shouted. She waved her leaf at a cavern wall.

Kevin looked at the wall, then down at Chikorita. "Are you saying that it's an entrance?" he asked. Chikorita nodded, and Kevin continued questioning. "To where?"

Chikorita's enthusiastic mood suddenly became very solemn. She paused before speaking. {To the great One of Johto, Lugia,} Chikorita answered.

"Well, I need his help, Chikorita," Kevin sighed. "And besides, he won't take me kindly, if that's what you're afraid of. I just have to go in there with no fear."

{Well, I know you have to,} Chikorita said. She suddenly started quivering. {It's just… from what I remember of my parents' stories; Lugia is gigantic compared to me…}

"Here, Chikorita," Kevin said, sighing again. He pulled out Chikorita's Pokéball and recalled her back in it. "You won't have to face him. I'll face him with my counterpart." After putting Chikorita's ball into his beltbox, Kevin attempted to push the wall in front of him with strength. However, he ended up going completely through the wall.

:_Stupid illusionary walls,_: Kevin growled in his thoughts. :_I'll have to use foresight more often…_: However, Kevin didn't get much further before he noticed the walls in the small corridor glow with strange markings. Before he could react, he was suddenly thrown back about as hard as he was hit by the falling boulder. He flew back several feet before crashing in the shallow water.

NO HUMAN OTHER THAN THE CHOSEN ONE SHALL PASS THIS PORTAL! A loud voice bellowed in Kevin's head, which sounded like a serpent hiss. Kevin got up and shook the water he had accumulated.

_Great, just great!_ Kevin sighed. _We're this close to getting to Lugia and some stupid marks on a cavern wall stop us in our tracks!_

I think they're wards, Duo-Cevan stated. Besides, I think I have a plan.

_You do? Then indulge me,_ Kevin said, wondering.

Let me walk through.

_What do you mean by 'let me walk through?'_ Kevin wondered irritably.

The ward obviously won't let a human go through, Duo-Cevan stated. However, what would happen if a Pokémon walked through? It just might work.

Kevin thought for a moment. _Well, I guess it's worth a shot,_ Kevin finally said.

Duo-Cevan, now in control of their form, proceeded toward the illusionary wall. Passing through it, he continued into the corridor. Glancing up for only a moment, Duo-Cevan noticed that the markings remained pitch-black, even after they had walked past them. After a few more paces, Duo-Cevan gave back control to their body.

And now… The ultimate test, Duo-Cevan said, holding back his fear as best as possible. He and Kevin had reason to fear, too, for they were not only about to face what would be a very angry legend, but they were also trespassing.

*                                  *                                  *

Arguelles was nearly rolling around in his chair from laughter. Swieten, perched on Arguelles's desk, sighed. I don't exactly see what is funny, master, Swieten said.

"Oh, it's such a shame!" Arguelles said, breathing deeply. "I just had the most fun with Kevin. I had him on the run along the coast, and as I was tracking him, he had to swerve not only around a forest of water geysers, but dodge a flurry of hyper beams, as well! Ooh-hoo-hoo, was it funny!"

So where is Kevin now? Swieten wondered. Is he already at Cianwood?

"Probably," Arguelles managed to say. "Boy, did I have him on the run… ha ha!!"

Arguelles's cheery mood, however, changed to confusion. "What the…?"

What is it? Swieten asked.

"Kevin's signal… I don't get it!" Arguelles answered, growling. "It's completely gone!"


	22. Chapter 21: Dangerous Knowledge

Chapter 21: Dangerous Knowledge

Kevin proceeded down the corridor, which seemed to wind deeper underground. Kevin gave up trying to guess how far he was now as he continued down the path. The only things that kept him sane at the moment were the melody and his lamp.

Yeesh, how far does this cave go? Duo-Cevan wondered.

_Beats me,_ Kevin said, shrugging. Using the hand that was holding the lamp, Kevin increased its brightness by using a flash ability on the shell, making it absorb the light. It didn't increase the amount of light it projected, oddly enough, but instead increased the range the light was broadcasted in the tunnel.

And suddenly, Kevin stepped forward and was no longer in the tunnel.

Kevin felt very small as he entered the cavern. The light from his lamp, even with it's improved range, couldn't even reach the ceiling. In the far end of the cavern, Kevin somehow could see a waterfall as it hit another pond without any splashing. Kevin, if he took several more paces, could reach the wide pond. However, Kevin could not see Lugia in sight. Kevin suddenly realized how quiet it was.

_Wait a minute,_ Kevin said. _The melody stopped. Not just the one that was driving us insane, but the calming one, as well._

Kevin stood, looking about the cavern. He must know we're here, then, Duo-Cevan stated. Let's see if he'll greet us at all.

Kevin managed to swallow back his fear, and then took a deep breath. "Lugia!" he shouted. His shout echoed hauntingly through the cavern, eventually drowned out from the waterfall.

Nothing, Duo-Cevan said. Maybe he'll come if we say who sent us.

_Who sent us?_ Kevin wondered, before realizing what Duo-Cevan meant.

Kevin tried again. "Lugia!" he called out. "I have come on behalf of the legends fire, water, and electricity. Reveal yourself!"

Kevin got no answer. He was about to try again when he quickly felt a pang of danger from above. _What the…?_ Kevin thought. Kevin looked up to find a face, with a big, blazing ball of light in front of it.

Whoa!! Duo-Cevan shouted as they leapt forward out from underneath the face. As soon as they did so, the ball of light suddenly became a pillar as it shot down and blasted the area where they previously stood. It missed Kevin, but caused a shockwave affect in the air, which was enough to knock Kevin rolling into the water. His lamp was knocked farther, landing cleanly in the middle. Once again, the pond wasn't even deep enough to cover half of Kevin as he lay in it.

Kevin scrambled to get up. As he did so, he heard a _'whumph!'_ followed by three smaller ones. Kevin spun around quick enough to watch a giant foot catch him by the chest and shove him back in the water.

"Oomph!" Kevin grunted. "Hey, watch it!"

You will not speak unless I tell you to, imposter, a searing voice boomed in Kevin's head. You do not realize the damage you have caused by coming into my sacred grounds! He pushed down on Kevin in attempt to squeeze him. Tell me! For what reason did you come to defile this area?!?

Kevin gripped his head from the pain of the voice.  "Don't shout!" Kevin yelled. "I can't concentrate on answering you when you're tearing it up with your voice alone." After a moment of recovery, Kevin looked up at Lugia.

Kevin couldn't believe his eyes. Lugia's size was immense, larger than Kevin could've anticipated. His wingspan alone seemed to go from one side to the other of the pond. And all the while, Lugia's gaze held a fierce glare, with the markings of his face making it appear all the more dangerous.

Do not make me ask again, Lugia said. He attempted to squish Kevin again. For what reason did you come here?

"Several," Kevin managed to say. The mere image of Lugia was filling Kevin with fear. "The major one is that Raikou, Entei, and Suicune sent me. Another is that I'm apparently under a curse that belongs to you. Although now that I'm here, I wish you were invisible."

Lugia backed his head away. What?? he said, startled. He then brought his stare closer to Kevin's face, at the same time attempting to punish Kevin by pushing him into the ground. Liar! No one can see me, not unless I allow them to, imposter!

Kevin felt anger seeping into him. _Should we dare?_ Kevin asked Duo-Cevan.

It may not seem like a good idea, but I'm open for ideas, Duo-Cevan said, shrugging in the mind.

Kevin began harnessing his anger to replace the fear inside. He glared back at Lugia. "Don't squish me," Kevin growled. "And don't call me an imposter!"

You dare threaten me? Lugia growled back in Kevin's mind. He narrowed his eyes. Do you seriously think you have power to even face me, imposter?

"No," Kevin snarled, "but if you think your power is going to intimidate me like this, then you're wrong. I need your help, and so do the Three."

I don't know how you have learned of them, imposter, Lugia said, but I am going to make you wish you did not. He then began to push Kevin into the ground.

Kevin decided it was time. "I said don't squish me!!" he yelled. At the same time, Kevin used Strength and lifted Lugia's foot off of him, pushing Lugia away at the same time. Once Lugia's weight was off of him, he got up and got into a battle stance.

Now you openly rebel against me! Lugia yelled, causing Kevin to double over. Worthless human, now you will pay!! With that, he unleashed a powerful beam and sent it straight at Kevin.

"Just hear me out!" Kevin yelled, setting up a reflection barrier between him and the beam. To his surprise, the beam shattered it as if the barrier were glass, blasting Kevin with its power.

"Aaaaugghh!!" Kevin screamed in pain. He couldn't help it, as the beam felt as if it was scalding his skin. When the attack ended, Kevin slumped to the ground on his knees and rested his upper half on his hands, breathing hard.

However, Lugia didn't share Kevin's pain. Walking over him, he lowered his head and glared at Kevin. Perhaps you should learn when not to do things your way, Lugia said in a cold voice.

"I… was the Champion of Kanto…" Kevin said in between breaths. "Forgive me if my actions appear stubborn… but I have much to explain."

If you had any sense at all, you would not have come here in the first place, Lugia growled. But why should I have reason to listen to you at all, imposter?

Kevin looked up into Lugia's eyes. "Because… you're the only hope for me. You're the only hope for the Three… the legends Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. And if I managed to get this far in my hybrid state, by my Scyther's blades, then there should be no reason for you to not listen," Kevin stated. He turned his eyes into a glare of his own. "Even if it means I should attempt to take you down to make you hear what I say."

Lugia was silent for a moment. If there were one compliment I have to give you, 'hybrid,' it would be that you have courage, he sighed. However, it sometimes can be caused by lack of intelligence.

Almost at once, Kevin felt himself being lifted off the ground with Psychic. That same power began rotating him in front of Lugia, almost as if a child inspecting his new toy. However, Kevin had a feeling he knew what was going on. _Think he'll believe that we're a hybrid?_ he asked Duo-Cevan.

If not, then we are definitely in trouble, Kevin, Duo-Cevan remarked.

Kevin realized that Duo-Cevan's attention wasn't on what was going on at the moment. The lantern Kevin had created was still bright and, now that it was in the center of the cavern, could reach all of the walls around them, save for the ceiling. As the Psychic rotated him, Kevin attempted to figure out what Duo-Cevan was worried about.

As he gazed at one wall, he suddenly thought he saw a pattern shift. However, as the Psychic slowed for a moment, he narrowed his eyes to get a better look. Using Foresight, he shot a beam of red light forward and illuminated what it was.

Kevin suddenly felt himself drop as Psychic let go of him. He landed with a loud splash in the water. He was too stunned, though, to respond to the pain.

I am beginning to think there is some truth to what you say, creature, Lugia said. When you used that Foresight, I felt your energy shift to that of a Scyther. However, that does not alter the fact that I despise you for entering my sacred grounds.

Kevin finally had courage to speak. "Was… was that… another Lugia?" he stammered. "But… how is that possible?"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by another voice. "So… he's learned the truth," a female voice said.

Kevin immediately recognized the voice and turned toward the entrance of the cavern. "Suicune?!?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Indeed, I would like to know that, as well, Lugia stated. What brings you so far from your home of safety near Kanto?

"I have come to explain the situation of this Scyther-Human, Lugia," Suicune declared. "He encountered our group and took your feather from our grounds. While he did not know it, the presence of Scyther energy fluctuating so erratically in him allows him to gain access to areas other humans cannot."

What is this? Lugia asked Kevin. Entering sacred grounds, taking purified relics? Have you no sense?

"I know, it was stupid," Kevin sighed. "However, I didn't have any intention of doing so. One of my Pokémon was after a Rattata that was acting in the most peculiar manner. It first pounced out at my Pokémon and, after I defeated it, it took off."

"That was something you did not mention to us, Scyther-Human," Suicune remarked. "To be precise, nothing before your meeting with us did you speak of. Tell us, Hybrid, of what occurred before your first step into Johto."

Kevin repeated his story, from the start of his champion status, to meeting with Prof. Oak and traveling to Johto. "As you can tell, my story takes me all over. Simply because of that, I've probably learned of far too much with just about anything." Kevin looked around the cavern walls again. "I think this would be added to the list of 'too much.'"

Indeed, it probably has, Lugia commented. Kevin felt him give a slight laugh. I can see why you act so stubborn now. Ever since your start as a 'champion,' as you refer it, you have had to fight alone.

"I can gather that," Kevin sighed. "However, that still leaves me puzzled. Where did all these other Lugia come from?"

"Never in the history of Pokémon have we ever revealed this knowledge to humans," Suicune said. "While you are slightly Pokémon, you must realize that once you learn of this, you are forever bound to keep this knowledge in your heart."

"This is also asking too much, but what would happen if I don't keep it with me and let it slip?" Kevin wondered.

This knowledge itself is power in its own way, Lugia said. Should you even begin to utter something of what is supposed to be bound with you, you will cease to exist… at all.

"Ok then, consequence or not, I'll listen and keep whatever you tell me a secret to even Ash, your Chosen One," Kevin sighed.

"You will listen regardless of the immense danger in learning this?" Suicune questioned.

"I'll just think of it as, 'something I have that others don't,'" Kevin said with a smirk. "Is that good enough?"'

Then listen carefully, stubborn one, Lugia said. What you see in this cavern are not illusions. They are Lugias, duplicates of me. I am the Greater Lugia, and these are the Lesser.

"What about you, Suicune?" Kevin asked, turning toward her. "Do you have copies? And if so, are you a greater or a lesser?"

"I have duplicates as well, but I am a Lesser," Suicune replied. "Most legends follow this pattern. It allows us to watch over many at once."

"What about the legendary Birds? I heard they make nests for offspring. And Mew and Mewtwo?"

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres are exceptions, Lugia answered. While the Greater of the birds reside on the Orange Islands, which I gather you have not visited yet, they create their Lesser through natural means. Mew indeed follows our pattern, but not as often, so it appears to have fewer numbers. This Mewtwo you speak of, however… I have never heard of him.

Kevin, don't you remember that he's a clone? Duo-Cevan wondered.

_Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure,_ Kevin sighed.

Kevin continued his questioning. "What about Celebi?" he asked.

Almost the entire cavern was aroused at the question. Several Lesser Lugias flew down and came to the same level as Kevin. They were not as large as the Greater Lugia, but still intimidating. Some of them began asking questions at once. Celebi? Is it true? How do you know of Celebi? Who did you learn this from?

Silence!! The Greater Lugia shouted. Although he spoke with no voice, it seemed to echo off the cavern walls. Kevin flinched from the shout, but the other Lugias returned to their position in the cavern. He turned to Kevin. Celebi? The Legend of Time? How did you come across him?

"He came to me, actually," Kevin said. "Just as I was passing this shrine in the Illex forest, he appeared."

So he came to you? Few know of his presence, and even fewer have met him. Many of his actions are unknown even to me. Tell me, what did he do when he visited you?

"Well, it was very odd, really. He pulled me into a portal through time to meet with myself in the past. I had to encourage myself that I could be the champion that I was," Kevin explained.

You met with a duplicate of yourself? Lugia wondered. Odd… I suspected that Celebi had powers to intervene with time. I never suspected him, though, to have powers capable of causing people to meet with their own self. You must have had a powerful role in your time to have Celebi bring your future self to the past.

"Indeed," Suicune agreed. "You seem to have played a vital role in time that was nearly as powerful as the Chosen One."

"Nearly as?" Kevin repeated. "Why do you say, 'nearly as?' What does Ash have over me?"

"Unlike you, who has only seen the Greater Lugia," Suicune explained, "I am only a Lesser. Only Ash, the Chosen One, is picked from all others to see the Greater legends congregated together."

Kevin's jaw dropped open for a moment before he snapped it shut again. "Congregated? Do you mean that he'll be in command of all the Legends?" Kevin wondered.

Yes, Lugia nodded. He will be recognized as the most powerful of all. However, even he, like you, will disappear over time, and reappear when it becomes necessary.

"So, that's it then?" Kevin shook his head. "Has my life been just another pawn in destiny?"

I cannot determine the future, Lugia stated. I only know of those legends that have been foretold. Whether you are to disappear again or not after your task with finding your Psychic is beyond my comprehension, but regaining your glimmer as the role of a champion is past recovery.

"That's what Celebi said, as well," Kevin sighed. "Figures you would say the same thing. I just wish I knew where I could find my family."

"We are getting off topic," Suicune said. "Kevin, you came to help us?"

"Huh?" Kevin glanced over at Suicune, and something lit up in his mind. "Oh yeah!"

Lugia eyed Kevin. What is this that you came to speak to me about?

"Lugia, the absolute main reason I'm here, besides the fact that I was cursed from touching your feather, was to help them replace the ward on their field," Kevin said.

It shall be done, Lugia nodded. 

Lugia then turned to Suicune. Why is it that you sent this creature, and not yourself?

"I wanted him to have a chance," Suicune answered. "I knew that he was cursed for touching your feather, so I sent him, knowing he can be healed by your true melody."

"I guess I was fighting it, seeing how I managed to make it from their field to here," Kevin suggested. "I nearly lost it, though… it was poisoning my mind."

Perhaps it was not just the melody, Lugia said. Perhaps there was something else that was involved… such as the Psychic you are going after.

"The Psychic??" Kevin exclaimed in question.

Yes, Lugia nodded. However, you should first head to the city west of here, what they call Cianwood. Your friend should be located at where you take your Pokémon, the Pokécenter. He should know where to look for your enemy.

"Why? Don't you know where the Psychic is?"

I do, Lugia complied. However, you should reassure your friend that you are safe. He can also grant you additional information.

"Very well," Kevin sighed. He suddenly felt tired from his encounter, especially since he was blasted by Lugia's attack.

Perhaps we should ask what attack he used on us, Duo-Cevan suddenly said. It's certainly no hyper beam. They aren't that bright, and they don't burn.

_Why not?_ Kevin thought. He breathed deep before he began. "Lugia, what was that attack you used on me? I've never seen it before."

Of course you have not, Lugia said. It is my most powerful attack. Those who have heard of me know the beam as 'Aeroblast.' A fitting name, is it not?

"Yeah, I guess so," Kevin sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed on the water in exhaustion. Even though his medicine kicked in, it still wouldn't awaken him.

"It appears that Kevin has lost too much energy," Suicune said, walking over to him.

Indeed, Lugia agreed. He looked up into the cavern. Lugina! Come!

A Lesser Lugia from one of the shelves on the cavern walls flew down to the Greater Lugia's level. You summoned, Great One?

Escort the Scyther-Human to your shelf and guard him closely as he rests, Lugia ordered. If you should feel exhausted before he awakes, send him to Lugara.

As you wish. Lugina took the almost lifeless Kevin onto his back and flew up into the darkness.

Suicune watched Lugina ascend out of view before she turned to Lugia. "You did not tell him," she stated.

I am aware of that, Lugia sighed. He is not ready to know. I fear the worst for the Human-Scyther.

"You sense his power, as well?" Suicune wondered.

Indeed, Lugia nodded. It is well above what he should have for any creature. His body must react to the melody in a different manner, attempting to repel the song curse by increasing his energy reserves. It was that increase that was poisoning his mind, which puzzles me.

"Why does it puzzle you?"

He seems to be of good nature, Lugia commented. Though at the moment he cares for himself, he holds no malice against the good. If that is the case, then when his body reacted to the song curse by increasing his energy, he should not have been poisoned by it. The melody would have destroyed every part of his mind that was sane long before that should have occurred.

"Are you suggesting something else is interfering?" Suicune asked.

No, I am suggesting something is contaminating it. Was there anything else placed on him after the song curse?

"Only a curse to ensure his promise," Suicune said. "Instantaneous madness."

As I suspected. Lugia glanced up at Lugina's platform on the cavern wall. Even though the cavern itself had darkened because the lantern faded from Kevin's lack of strength to sustain it, Lugia could see it as though it were broad daylight. Suicune, you are to return back to your Greater legend and report that a Lesser Lugia will now monitor Kevin's movements. Should I require your presence again, I will contact you directly through telepathy.

"And the ward on our field?" Suicune asked.

It will be renewed by the time you arrive back, Lugia assured. As of now, I must… study Kevin. These curses had an affect to him that is… strange to us. While the curse you placed on him does not seem to be taking affect yet, It may cause something undesirable to him… or worse, us.

"Are you suggesting that he could be a potential threat to us??" Suicune asked earnestly.

He is a creature that we have not dealt with before, Lugia stated. However, it is no longer your task to watch over him. Now go.

"But he is still human—"

GO!!! Lugia shouted, the voice echoing loudly several times before subsiding. Suicune, not waiting to be commanded again, bolted from the cavern into the tunnel and beyond.


	23. Chapter 22: Friends Reunite

Chapter 22: Friends Reunite

Kevin didn't wake up until two full days had past. Finally, he managed to wake up from his sleep to find a pair of slightly glowing eyes staring into his own.

"Gaah!!" Kevin said in surprise, scraping away on his back. Scrambling backwards, not realizing where he was, he fell off the shelf in a headfirst fall.

Be careful! an alteration of Lugia's voice said. Before he fell too far, something in the darkness grabbed his feet, causing him to dangle like a rope.

Kevin, though grateful he was caught, was still puzzled as he attempted to look around in the darkness. "Thanks," he finally said. "Umm… where am I exactly?"

Perhaps if you created one of your strange balls of light, you would know, the voice said.

_Oh yeah,_ Kevin said, feeling slightly stupid. Using flash in a Psychic shell, he created a new lantern and illuminated the area around him.

The Lugia that held him looked at the ball in awe. Strange how you are capable of trapping light in such an object, he said.

If only he knew half of the things we learn these days, Duo-Cevan muttered. Then he would be really impressed.

Kevin began flapping his own wings so the Lugia wouldn't have to keep holding him. Looking at the Lugia, he realized that the glowing eyes were from the legend. "Sheesh, so you were the one who gave me a scare. Don't do that!" He said, partially laughing.

Kevin.

Kevin turned to face the Greater Lugia. "Yes?" he asked.

It is time for you to leave this place, Lugia stated. I will use my powers so you will appear in the water near the shore of Cianwood. It would be best if you had a water Pokémon and a disguise so people do not realize who you are.

"All right, thanks Lugia," Kevin said gratefully. He sighed. "Will I ever get to see you again?"

Perhaps the Lesser of my kind, Kevin, Lugia said. However, unless you are with Ash when we Legends unite, I highly doubt you will see me again.

"I'll remember what you've taught me, Lugia!" Kevin exclaimed as a bubble surrounded him and threw him at the waterfall. Kevin thought he was going to bounce off the bottom of the lake, only to find that the bottom seemed to have disappeared. Once he was fully submerged, he sank even deeper and the cavern disappeared into the blue darkness, which suddenly was obstructed by a rocky wall as he literally passed through it.

Kevin felt like he was traveling for an hour as the bubble moved swiftly over the ocean floor. Schools of Remoraid, Quilfish, Magikarp, and an occasional Mantine were Kevin's entertainment. At one point, he caught a view of two Mantine swimming around him, watching him in interest for a few seconds before they swam off.

_Wow…_ Kevin said in awe. _The ocean looks so different from the bottom._

Yes, Duo-Cevan agreed. He chuckled a bit. It's rather tranquil down here. Quiet, except for your talking.

_Ahh, but our conversation is like music to my ears,_ Kevin joked back.

Speaking of music, the melody's gone, Duo-Cevan pointed out.

Kevin realized that he was starting to surface as the bubble began moving up from the ocean floor. _Disguise time,_ he thought as he activated his trainer disguise. He then realized that his Blastoise would be too big to be let out of his Pokéball now.

Guess this means we'll have to get a bit wet, eh? Duo-Cevan commented.

The water above Kevin was starting to get noticeably lighter. Before he knew it, he could see somewhat of daylight through the water surface. As the bubble pushed through the surface, it burst halfway, causing Kevin to splash back in. He surfaced and immediately let Koenis out of his ball, and began surfing toward the shore, which he spotted without much trouble.

Once he got onto the beach, a few people gave him strange glances, but resumed in their activities. Others just stared, until Kevin looked their way.

Do you get the feeling they've never seen people like you before? Duo-Cevan wondered.

_More like they've never seen anyone with this kind of clothes on,_ Kevin remarked. He quickly recalled Koenis and shook off any excess water that wouldn't come out, letting the rest of his suit dry as he made his way to the Pokémon center.

Think there are any Nurse Joys in here? Duo-Cevan wondered.

_Highly possible,_ Kevin thought as he walked in and was greeted with a positive, "Hello!"

Kevin looked around and found the building nearly empty, save for one man. "Hello Nurse Joy," Kevin greeted. He suddenly changed the subject. "Say, where is everybody?"

"What the…??" the man said, turning towards Kevin's voice. The man's face lit up. "Kevin? Is that you??"

Nurse Joy looked at the man, then at Kevin. "Do you know him, Kevin?" she asked, knowing that saying his name wouldn't get any additional attention.

"Of course I know him," Kevin answered. "Nurse Joy, this is Warles. We've known each other since I disappeared from Indigo Plateau."

"I thought you were captured by Team Rocket!!" Warles exclaimed. "What happened? Why didn't you come out?"

"Whoa, slow down, Warles," Kevin sighed. "I was. Only one suit fit me, and unfortunately, it was rigged."

"Rigged?" Warles wondered. "How so?"

Kevin explained what happened back down in the base. "So unfortunately for me, I was stuck down there for two weeks."

"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't give up any Pokémon," Warles sighed. "So how did you find me here?"

"I had a couple of sources, one being Barks," Kevin answered. "He told me someone codenamed Surveyor was giving him information."

"Ahh, so you were his errand boy, huh?" Warles said thoughtfully. "He told me that he had some 'recruits' for helping him stopping a spread of Team Rocket. I thought it was some elite trainer, or so he told me. I had a bad feeling, though, that it would be you. Of course, at that time, I didn't know you had escaped by then."

"Then what was all the information he told me that came from you?" Kevin exclaimed. "He gave me all sorts of information that I needed. Was that not you?"

Suddenly, Kevin's Pokédex began vibrating. He flipped it open. "Yes?" he answered.

"Where were you??" Barks voice shouted as his face appeared on the monitor. "I've been trying to contact you since yesterday and I couldn't get a signal!"

"I was on Whirlpool Islands," Kevin answered. He then fibbed a bit. "I guess I got knocked out in there or something, because next thing I know, I'm on the shore."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe then," Barks said, sighing with relief. "I didn't want to lose you. Where are you now?"

"With me, 'commander,'" Warles interrupted, looking at the monitor. "I suspect the espionage Rogue raid went well?"

"Surveyor?" Barks turned his attention to Warles. His excitement calmed a little. "Yes, it was stopped without much trouble."

"Sorry about having my radio break," Warles said, scratching his head. "Had I not sacrificed it, I would've been captured."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe too."

"Barks, What are your sources for the other information you've been giving me?" Kevin suddenly asked. "You know what I mean… the info about the Psychic?"

"Various employees, including Surveyor," Barks answered. "Surveyor was my best man on this team, though."

"You never told me where to find him, though," Kevin interrupted. "Where is this Psychic?"

"That's something I never did learn," Barks said. "None of them could locate him."

"Well, regrettably, I was holding some information back when I mentioned about it," Warles said. "Though the Psychic is a dangerous enemy, I was holding back until after the Rogue incident. I figured that he wouldn't be much of a problem until we focused on him, considering he was going after Kevin. I didn't realize, though, that the whole thing was riding on his shoulders."

"So where is this Psychic, Warles?" Kevin asked.

"Way past where you are, I'm afraid," Warles answered. "The path to his home was just between Violet and Ecruteak City. You'll have to wander a bit between the routes, but at least the hurricane is gone, so it'll be easy to find."

"How will I know when I find it?"

"You're a Pokémon. Finding a hole in the forest wall badly concealed should be no problem for you," Warles stated. "That is, unless you've forgotten how to be one."

Barks suddenly interrupted. "If you're in Cianwood City, how do you plan on getting off without being noticed, Kevin?" he asked. "It's tourist season. At least a good portion of people will notice if you try to fly without a Pokémon to ride on."

"You could always swim out into the water a bit and fly out from there," Warles suggested. "It's not as suspicious, but at least—"

"No," Kevin sighed. "I'll just get out either Fearow or one of my other flyers. I had intended on competing in the Johto league to at least get badges, but in this case, I don't care anymore. I'm sick and tired of running. Now I'll have my enemies do the fearing."

"That's the Kevin I want to see!" Warles said. "However, you better wait until the evening. If you can fly fast enough, you can probably make it during the night, before the Psychic wakes up."

"In that case, you better get some rest," Barks explained. "It would be best to see if Nurse Joy will allow you to rest in the recovery room. If it helps your disguise at all, Warles should dress up as a trainer and pose to be yours as you sleep."

"Oh cool!" Warles exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I get to be a trainer of the hybrid for the afternoon!!"

"Don't push it, Warles," Kevin growled.

"I was only kidding, Kevin," Warles said, backing away.

Kevin looked up to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy," he called, "Can I arrange something to get some rest in the recovery room?"

"What should I say that should explain the situation?" Nurse Joy asked.

Kevin gave himself a number of painful slash marks before answering. "Will the answer 'got beaten up by a Pokémon' work?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"No," Kevin said, shaking his head. "Pain doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"So it's settled," Barks stated. "Kevin, if you have Scyther blades with you, equip them and get into bed. Warles, that scientist get-up won't work for a trainer. You'll have to change. As for me… I'll see if I can get anymore information, since I can't do a thing from here except for what I'm doing already."

"Ok, thanks Barks," Kevin sighed. "If you find anything before I get there, contact me."

"Bye Kevin," Barks said, ending the call as the monitor went out.

*                                  *                                  *

Arguelles woke up from a nap that he had taken over the afternoon. Swieten was sitting on a desk beside his bed.

Have a good rest, master? Swieten asked.

"Indeed," Arguelles nodded. "A small nap and I can concentrate for the next 20 hours."

Amazing how your Psychic skills use so little energy yet recharge you so violently, Swieten said in awe.

"It should be amazing how you managed to get out of that Goldenrod Radio tower alive," Arguelles sighed. "You took quite a risk sitting on the Rogue's shoulder rather than the window."

Speaking of which, when was the last time you detected Kevin?

"Two days ago," Arguelles answered. He began brewing himself something to drink. "I still don't know…"

Arguelles's thought suddenly came to a halt. "Wait, I sense him again!" Arguelles exclaimed.

Where is he, master? Swieten wondered.

"Strange… why is he in Cianwood?" Arguelles said, more to himself. "Maybe he went there in hopes to escape. Or maybe something else…"

Perhaps that's where the mercenary spy is, Swieten suggested. Maybe he planned the Rogue's fall all along.

"You may be on to something," Arguelles said in thought. "Of course, Kevin may be part of another plan altogether. In any case, he must know where I am by now."

What do you suspect he's planning this moment?

"Nothing, since he's asleep," Arguelles answered. He began talking in a mocking voice. "Aww, the hybrid's asleep. Poor thing must've been tired."

He may be preparing, Swieten thought. If he's resting now, he may attempt to ambush us at night.

"Well, if he is, then he's in for a big surprise," Arguelles said, grinning. "I'm looking forward to killing him finally."

Swieten sighed. If it's death you're obsessed with, why don't you just find a more simple target and wipe them off the face of the earth?

Arguelles threw a nasty glare at Swieten. "I've waited far too long for this moment, Swieten. I've been waiting far longer than I've had you. _Don't_ tempt my patience," he growled.

Swieten shuffled a bit uncomfortably under Arguelles's stare. I certainly hope you know what you're doing then, he said nervously.

Arguelles looked away from Swieten and stared off into space. "Oh, I do… I certainly do."


	24. Chapter 23: Into the Wolf's Den

Chapter 23: Into the Wolf's Den

"Kevin."

"Huh?" Kevin looked around in the darkness. He tried lighting the area around him with flash, but to no avail.

"I must warn you. The Psychic is awake!"

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"I am one who is talking to you through a Psychic channel," the voice answered. "We speak as though we are talking, but it is only telepathy."

"That doesn't answer my question," Kevin shouted. "Who are you??"

"I'll not speak of anymore than what I have said," the voice stated. "Either you can heed my warning or ignore it. I must leave now."

"Wait!!" Kevin shouted.

*                                  *                                  *

"Wait!"

Kevin looked around. He was once again in the recovery room. _Bah, I hate Psychics who don't say who they are,_ he thought to himself.

"Have a bad dream?" Warles asked quietly. He was dressed up in Kevin's trainer suit. Although it was slightly larger than him, it still gave the illusion that it was Kevin. It also meant Warles didn't have to change out of his scientist suit.

"No, it was like someone was contacting me," Kevin answered in the same volume. "It said that the Psychic is awake."

"Well, of course he's awake!" Warles exclaimed. "It's not even past 8:00 yet. People are still enjoying the last hour before it gets too dark, and by the time you get there, he will be asleep."

"I hope you're right," Kevin sighed. "Now I need my trainer suit."

Warles deactivated the trainer suit and pulled the device off of the back of his neck. "I must say, still, that this is the most advanced I've ever seen you, Kevin," he complimented as he handed the device to Kevin.

"Thanks," Kevin answered as he attached the device onto the back of his own neck and activated it. "Is there anyone out in the main area of the Pokécenter?" Kevin asked.

"There were people coming in and out, but there's no one in currently," Warles said. "Like I said, they're enjoying the last hour before it gets too dark."

"Good, I didn't want anyone suspecting something as they saw two people come out instead of one," Kevin commented. He got up and began heading toward the front of the building.

"Kevin," Warles called to him before the door to the main area was opened. "Good luck."

Kevin looked back and nodded before heading out of the recovery room and out of the Pokécenter. Calling out Fearow, which he got before even going in the recovery room, he hopped on the bird's back and began flying.

I've got a bad feeling this whole mission is off to a bad start, Duo-Cevan thought.

_I would think so, too,_ Kevin said, _but there's no turning back now. Either we're the hunter or the hunted._

Who do you think that voice was? Duo-Cevan asked.

Kevin shrugged in his mind. _Who knows now,_ he answered.

*                                  *                                  *

The moon was high in the air by the time Kevin got to Violet City. _All right,_ Kevin said. _We'll start from Violet and walk along the main route, and head north to Ekruteak. Duo-Cevan, I want you to make sure to double-check all of my senses as I use them, in case I miss something._

Does this seem familiar somehow? Duo-Cevan wondered as they landed.

Kevin thought for a moment. _Hey, you're right… I did this for finding Mewtwo, except I was still human,_ he said. _And this time I know not to trust any people taking surveys in the middle of nowhere!_

Yeah, Duo-Cevan agreed. We wouldn't want a Scyther-Chikorita-Human hybrid!

Kevin walked out of Violet to the west and onto the route. Kevin took his time to look along the forest wall. Although the blend of leaves and wood easily shown an impenetrable wall, once in a while the walls of the route nearly fooled Kevin into thinking there was something there, had Cevan not said anything.

_Sheesh, Johto certainly is a lot different than Kanto,_ Kevin commented as he walked. _This foliage almost seems impossible for natural means!_

It only seems that way because the forests here are a little more of a jungle state, Duo-Cevan remarked. Not only that, but the plants here are probably different than what you find in Kanto.

_Plants, maybe. Pokémon, not really,_ Kevin sighed as a Pidgey flew overhead. _I haven't seen much of the newer ones here except for Hoothoot, Scizor, and the Legends. It's almost as if they're hiding from us._

Wait! Duo-Cevan shouted.

Kevin stopped walking. _What?_ he asked in eagerness. _Did you see something?_

What did you just say a moment ago? Duo-Cevan asked back. Before you asked me the question.

_You mean when I said, 'it's almost as if they're hiding from us?' why do you want to know?_ Kevin wondered.

A switch seemed to go on in Duo-Cevan's head. That's it! he exclaimed. That's the connection!

_What is? You've lost me._

Don't you see? Warles said that it would be no problem finding the opening to the lair unless we've forgotten how to be a Pokémon, Duo-Cevan explained. And you just said that it's almost as if they're hiding.

_And…?_

That means there's an illusion to the Psychic's home! An illusion that blocks the entrance into the forest wall from the eyes!

Kevin realized what Duo-Cevan finally was talking about. _I get it now,_ he said. _You're saying that it's the exact same dilemma that we had in the forest north of Cherrygrove, except it's a Psychic performing the illusion this time._

Exactly, Duo-Cevan agreed. And that means we have to use foresight!

_Clever, Duo-Cevan,_ Kevin complimented. _Of course, now I'd like to know why Warles didn't tell us._

Maybe he didn't know, Duo-Cevan said, shrugging in the mind. Of course, if he did know, Maybe we should be wondering how he came across the knowledge.

Kevin glanced around to make sure no one was looking, and, finding not a soul on the route, a red beam shot from his eyes onto the forest wall as he used Foresight. After a minute of looking, Kevin dispelled an illusion, which blended perfectly with the impenetrable forest to reveal a gaping hole in the wall of plants, covered over with a bad arrangement of vines and twigs.

_I have a sneaking feeling that he did know,_ Kevin said, eyeing the hole. _Sheesh, how does Warles figure out these things?_

Kevin stopped using Foresight and walked toward the now reappeared illusion. Bringing back his hands, he slashed both sides of what appeared to be a tree. Feeling the blades of his fingers cutting vines as they swung, he then slashed the illusionary tree across the top and finished the Cut attack. He then stepped through the hole, trampling over the fallen vines.

_Clever, very clever,_ Kevin thought. _Of course, now you're mine, Arguelles._

Kevin walked calmly through the underbrush and branches, not minding a bit whether they rubbed against his leg or arm. His skin was already tough from being a Scyther, and with the strengthening of it in battles a few thorns would be nothing.

_This is too easy,_ Kevin said to Duo-Cevan. _I was almost expecting a sentry. Plus, the path is straight._

Maybe no one expects a home to be off the route like this, Duo-Cevan suggested.

_No, it can't be that,_ Kevin said, his voice to a near growl. _Arguelles must know that we're coming._

Then why are we still going on? Duo-Cevan wondered.

_I'd rather face him than one of his armies,_ Kevin said. _Besides, it's now or never._

Kevin walked through a final branch and stepped into a clearing. Looking at the house that looked like a haunted mansion in the moonlight, he walked up to the gates.

Kevin's eye caught the plaque next to the iron gates. _What's this?_ he asked. _'Touch this plaque, and quickly state your name and your reason for being here. Clear your mind before you do so!'_

Well, obviously he expects no one to climb over his fence, Duo-Cevan said as Kevin glanced up at the gates and fence, which to him seemed more like spears pointed upward.

_We don't need to climb,_ Kevin said. Duo-Cevan took temporary control and flew over the fence.

All at once, a pink wall appeared from the ground and grew upward into the sky from all around the fence. The walls joined together above him forming a large dome. Kevin watched it occur and attempted to fly through the wall, but discovered it was a thick barrier.

Well, well, well… I should've expected that you would've gone over the fence instead of using my Psychic doorbell, A voice said in Kevin's head.

"Hydro pumps, it's a trap!" Kevin muttered.

The door to the home opened and a man dressed casually walked calmly out at the disguised Kevin. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… You should've known better, Kevin," the man said in a cool voice. "But I welcome you to my home, anyway. Shall we have something to eat first?" he motioned his hands to the door. "After all, you must be hungry."

"Arguelles!" Kevin shouted in surprise, seeing the man. His surprise turned to anger and he assumed a battle stance. "You hunt me down, then expect me to eat in your home? What kind of joke is this?"

"It's no joke," Arguelles said. "Certainly you should use this to your advantage to have some of your greatest questions answered. That is, unless you prefer to die ignorant."

"Is this a trap as well?" Kevin wondered. "You intend to kill me, and you want me to believe that I'm going to be your guest for the evening? And what kind of man would eat in the middle of the night?"

The man gave a glare to Kevin. "Don't tempt my patience," Arguelles growled. "Either I can answer all the questions you want to know and fight later, or you can end up on my gates right now. After all, you were the one who decided to come even after I warned you."

Kevin growled, but the Psychic was right. He was warned. He also was a bit hungry from the long travel, as he hadn't eaten since he left. "Fine then. I'll eat. You're right… I am a little hungry."

"A wise move, Kevin. Oh yes, by the way… you won't need your disguise on in my home."

*                                  *                                  *

Kevin and Arguelles sat at a small table on opposite ends. A cart, holding foods of all sorts, sat off to the side, while Swieten sat on its side, waiting for commands.

"Would you like some more of my nutmeg?" Arguelles asked.

"Sure," Kevin said, not looking up from his food. _I can't treat him like a friend,_ he thought. _I won't be able to fight him if I do._

"Swieten, refill our guest's cup," Arguelles said. As the Murkrow did so, Arguelles stopped eating for a moment. "I suppose you'd like to know who I am, don't you?"

"I already do know," Kevin said in a monotone voice. "You're the Psychic that's been hunting me."

"Ahh, but do you know why?" Arguelles asked. "Perhaps you've wondered why the name seems familiar."

"No, I don't know why. But I am familiar with the name."

"Perhaps I'll give you a hint then," Arguelles sighed. "I was fifth in your team."

Kevin's glance shot up at Arguelles. Arguelles grinned. "So you remember, don't you? You remember how I was the fifth member of the Pokémasters' Squadron."

"Yes, and then removed because your ways of training was brutal," Kevin growled. "What did you think you were doing, anyway? I suppose you say you had a very good reason for nearly strangling your Pidgeot to death."

"Of course I had a good reason," Arguelles argued. "That feather-headed bird nearly hit me with his wing attack when he was fighting another Pokémon! I had to teach him a lesson somehow."

"There's a fine line between disciplining and causing intentional harm," Kevin said in a deep voice, almost a growl. "Had I not walked in at that time, you probably would've collapsed his wind pipe. I suppose you haven't done that to him yet even after nearly 10 years?"

"That bird is long gone now," Arguelles said. "I was so bitter after that incident that I vowed I would get revenge on you. Of course, when you disappeared those nine years ago, I thought that my work as a trainer was finished, and released all of my Pokémon, training to be a powerful Psychic so I could teach everyone who was a Pokémon trainer a painful lesson."

You didn't spend this last year training your Psychic capabilities, though, Swieten interrupted.

"True, I did. But I wasn't expecting to pick up a familiar signal along Route 3."

"That's when you sent the Fearows after me, wasn't it?" Kevin asked after getting some more spaghetti.

"No, as I sensed you before your little run with that pathetic 'Rocket' wanna-be trio," Arguelles explained. "I had to harness the minds of all those Fearow and give them the command. Of course, without an extraordinary attack against them, they would press on to their objective until it was accomplished, which was destroying you."

"If that was the case, why were they chasing after others on the route?" Kevin wondered.

"If there were others, they would've completely plowed right through them," Arguelles answered. "You must've imagined my confusion, though… especially after the Gyrados run. I managed to get a view of a Scyther doing electric attacks from their eyes! I thought it was your Scyther for quite some time."

"Yet you didn't track me at my every move?"

"Well, your signal was constantly appearing and vanishing to my Psychic sense. It was very confusing at first. It wasn't until after your passing through Cherrygrove City that I learned of what you were. And after I saw you through Swieten's eyes—your true form—well, let's just say that was all I needed."

"That would explain the forest of water," Kevin muttered. He quickly changed the subject. "How is it that you hold a grudge even after all those years?"

"It should be obvious," Arguelles said after sipping some of his tea. "You stripped me of my greatest pride: removed me from the Pokémasters' Squadron. After I worked so hard for it, my dream is shattered in nearly two weeks."

"Guess you haven't heard of 'forgive and forget,' then," Kevin sighed. "Shame you didn't heed the rules of Indigo Plateau well enough."

"Well, even if I wanted my position back in the Pokémasters' Squadron, there's no chance of it now that they've reformed. But enough talk," Arguelles said. He motioned for Swieten to go to Kevin. "Swieten, escort our guest into his bedroom. It's nearly 2:00 in the morning and I would like my guest to be fully ready for when we battle."

Very well then, Master, Swieten sighed. And what task shall you take? The kitchen squad?

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Swieten," Arguelles joked.

Strange, Swieten said in a curious tone. You were always the one who—

"Silence!" Arguelles shouted, lifting a clean plate from the cart and hurling it at the Murkrow with his mind. Though Swieten had little warning, he managed to dodge it without harm. "Now do as you're told." With that, Arguelles left the dining room.

Swieten took flight, and Kevin followed closely. "You must get tired of him treating you with an iron fist," Kevin said in wonder.

Swieten sighed. No, it's not that, Swieten said. He's been like that even before he became my Pokémon trainer. Either he has no humor or, when he does, it's rather dark.

"So why are you telling me this?" Kevin asked.

Honestly, I have no idea, Swieten sighed. Something about you… it sparks my interest. Even though you tried to stop me by inflicting pain, I almost feel sorry that my Master should have to kill you tomorrow.

"He won't kill me," Kevin stated, his confidence strong. "Though he's a Psychic, I've had training through… well, probably others stronger than him."

I highly doubt that, Swieten sighed. He's completely bent on revenge. It seems to heighten his Psychic abilities. But we shall see, won't we?


	25. Chapter 24: A Final Battle

Chapter 24: A Final Battle

Kevin was awaken the next morning with a cheery, yet exaggerated, Good morning! from Swieten.

Kevin sat up in the luxurious guest bed. "How soon does Arguelles want to fight?" Kevin said in a yawn.

Why do you think I woke you? Swieten said. Maybe you should get warmed up first, though. You slept for quite a long time. I'm almost surprised that a person like you, who travels for long periods of time, could do something like that.

"What time is it, anyways?"

Five minutes before 11:00, Swieten answered. Don't go back to sleep, because if you do, you'll die as soon as the minute hand points straight up. Take a couple of minutes to warm up, then go outside of his home, and he'll meet you in the yard between his house and the fence.

Kevin stretched for a moment, and got out of the bed. "Feels like the Barracks again," Kevin said. "Except it's not my title on the line, it's my life."

Yes, well, hurry, Swieten urged. Arguelles will attack you as soon as it's eleven, regardless if you're in his house or not. And believe me, the Psychic activity done in this house greatly enhances the attacks he uses.

With that, Swieten left. Kevin began doing warm-ups in the room to get his body relaxed. _I can't believe I have to do this,_ Kevin sighed.

Neither can I, and I'm the one who has to do the fighting, Duo-Cevan muttered. Well, you know what they say sometimes…

_Yeah… let's get this over with._

Kevin walked out of the house with one minute to spare. "Ahh, so you have come," Arguelles said, facing him. To Kevin, he seemed somewhat like a moonstruck cat, his outline etched in the Psychic barrier.

"Yeah… I still don't understand why it has to end like this for us, though," Kevin said. He got in a battle position and began charging a ball of electricity for an attack.

"Yes, and a shame, too," Arguelles said. "The poor Champion never gained his pride back."

Thirty seconds, Swieten announced. He was perched on top of the house, watching over the yard.

We certainly have a slight disadvantage, Duo-Cevan stated, as Kevin watched the barrier close off the house behind him. We don't have much flying space.

Kevin continued building the ball of electricity. His plan was to use it as a main attack, but if his plan went perfectly, Arguelles would dodge it and it would appear to crash against the wall, only to explode and send off other attacks, much like a bomb with shrapnel, and at least a few would hit the target. It may not end it immediately, but it will give him a head start.

Ten seconds and counting, Swieten shouted.

Arguelles went from a relaxed stance to a ready position. "I wish you luck, Kevin," he said.

"And I hope, for your sake, that I can stop you and make you wish you never decided to do this without killing you," Kevin growled.

Five seconds, Swieten said.

No eyes moved or blinked. No muscle twitched. The only noise now that existed between the two was their breathing as they readied themselves for the first move.

Swieten raised his wings into the air. Let the battle commence!! he shouted.

Kevin immediately launched his ball toward Arguelles with enough speed that it left streaks of lightning behind it. Kevin expected Arguelles to dodge the attack, but what he didn't expect was how Arguelles dodged it. Arguelles floated up a bit into the air and moved to the side, causing the main attack to fly harmlessly past.

_He can fly too?_ Kevin said in surprise.

"Don't think you can hit me that easily!" Arguelles shouted. He was suddenly caught in the back by two smaller thunderbolt attacks that came from the blast. The rest were now bouncing around the arena as if the whole fighting area was rubber.

This is unexpected, Duo-Cevan remarked as two sailed past Kevin's head.

"What are you, insane?" Arguelles shouted, putting up a light screen as he saw the thunderbolts flying around the arena in reckless abandon. "These barriers act like reflectors, causing anything directed at them to bounce off!"

"Maybe I should've made them a little more sensitive to impact like my first attack," Kevin said, dodging three more. "However, it should keep us on our toes."

"Well, it would seem our Champion does have a sense of humor," Arguelles commented. "A shame that I don't have it as well!" Arguelles flew near the top of the dome and swung his hand to throw a ball of Psychic the size of a wrecking ball at Kevin.

_Whoa!_ Kevin shouted. He quickly flew out of the way of the giant ball, taking a mini-thunderbolt in the arm. _That was bigger than our first attack and he didn't even charge that!_

"Your thunderbolt attacks don't even faze me, Kevin," Arguelles said as several mini-thunderbolts struck his light screen and were absorbed. "Apparently the only one who's on his toes is you."

"Well, so much for our fun," Kevin remarked. He opened his wings and flew straight at Arguelles, dodging the now shrinking number of mini-thunderbolts. He nearly slashed Arguelles, but Arguelles knocked Kevin back with another wrecking ball-sized Psychic. Kevin crashed hard on the ground from the ball, and ended up with a mini-thunderbolt in the face.

Bother, Duo-Cevan grumbled. I knew we should've added a bit of Psychic to these thunderbolts.

_Well, a little late now,_ Kevin sighed. He quickly put up a light screen of his own, then grew two vines on his wrists and attempted to whip them around Arguelles. Arguelles, rather than sending another huge ball of Psychic, put forward both of his hands and began firing off smaller Psychic balls as fast as a machinegun spraying the area Kevin was in. Kevin's light screen took a good portion of the hits, but was already beginning to fade.

The vines quickly grew back into Kevin's arms. _Maybe if I do the same like I did Mewtwo…_ he wondered. He reared back his head a bit, and then threw it forward as he sent a burst of fire blast toward Arguelles. Arguelles took the fire blast in full scale and, to Kevin's surprise, caused the light screen to fade completely.

"Impressive, Kevin," Arguelles commented. "However, if I can't have my light screen, neither can you!" Arguelles once again thrust his arms in front of him, but this time he launched a bright purple beam directly at Kevin. The beam moved so fast that Kevin had absolutely no time to react, and his light screen took the beam in full force, causing it to shatter and hurt its owner in the process.

Kevin merely flinched from the shattering of his light screen. "I see you're pretty good in long range combat," Kevin taunted. "However, I bet you're no match for close range fighting!"

"Oh really?" Arguelles said in a snide tone. "And I suppose you want to test that theory? I'm ready for you." Arguelles then formed something on the backs of his hands. It seemed to grow from within Arguelles, generating light purple growths that reached over and out like poisonous talons.

Great, that's just what we need, Duo-Cevan remarked. You know what weapons like that means, right?

_Not exactly,_ Kevin said, _but our tough skin shouldn't be easily penetrated._

Kevin, those are weapons of a non-physical nature, Duo-Cevan explained. They won't cut our skin, but they'll target those within our body, probably causing damage to our senses and ability to move arms or legs.

_Oh,_ Kevin grumbled. _That definitely puts a cramp in things. But how do you know?_

A Psychic-type is much like a ghost-type, if you think about it, Duo-Cevan commented. Although some ghost attacks can't hurt a normal-type, most of their attacks affect in another form, especially confuse ray. That's why Psychics are weak to them; ghosts are more in tune to their abilities, so they have an advantage in the supernatural field.

_Guess that makes sense,_ Kevin said, shrugging in his mind. _Then again, I probably shouldn't have asked now._

"What's the matter, Kevin?" Arguelles said mockingly. "Too afraid to attack? Are my claws too intimidating?"

"No, but my other mind had something to say about you, and I agree too," Kevin said, making his comeback. "But now that our little chat is over, I know what your claws are capable of."

"Oh really then?" Arguelles said, continuing his mocking. "Perhaps then you'll realize that my claws will soon render you helpless!"

Kevin leapt into action, and Arguelles flew down on his psychic powers. On their first attack run, both completely missed the other. However, Kevin responded to the miss faster, and took advantage of the first strike. He turned around and flew down at Arguelles, swinging at his target with his bladed fingers. Kevin made his mark, and struck Arguelles's left arm, leaving slash lines across it.

Arguelles flinched, making a growling noise of pain. He turned around and swung at Kevin, who dodged the attack. Kevin, knowing what the claws were capable of, was actually being very cautious, despite of how he was fighting. Each time they got close to each other, each one would swing their weapon, and it was mostly a small hit on Arguelles.

Finally, Arguelles pulled a quick movement, and managed to catch Kevin's wing. Though it didn't affect him because the wing itself had no sensory or movement, Kevin backed off for a moment, attempting to play safe.

_Wait a second,_ Kevin suddenly said to Duo-Cevan. _Didn't we learn a third move while in the power suit?_

Yeah, you're right, Duo-Cevan agreed. But what was it?

"Coward!" Arguelles taunted. "We were in the middle of a fight and you run??"

Kevin ignored Arguelles. _Wait! I remember now!_ Kevin said. He recalled that after learning Fury Cutter and Rollout, he had learned a third move, which he had used in battle almost immediately afterwards. _That third move was conversion 2! It did something odd with our original conversion move, so we can choose what type or types we want to be!_

Well, I'm glad you remember that, Duo-Cevan said, relieved. What type do you want us to change to?

_Hang on, I'm trying to figure that out!_ Kevin said, thinking hard. _In the meantime, watch out for Arguelles!_

Duo-Cevan realized what Kevin was talking about, and moved them out of the way of a swing from their enemy. Arguelles growled so deep it could make a Charizard's blood churn. "What are you trying to pull, Kevin?" he yelled.

_The dark and flying type!_ Kevin said, remembering the Houndoom in the Goldenrod Radio Tower. _The dark type should make us invulnerable to his claws!_

Duo-Cevan activated metronome. They began using Conversion, which instantly also activated Conversion 2. The combination confused the two moves from how they originally worked, so Kevin quickly chose his types. An aura of black, followed by an aura of brilliant white, glowed around his form. Kevin felt a little different with his type change, but not much.

"What on my gates…?" Arguelles wondered, watching Kevin for the moment. He quickly began flying at Kevin. "Whatever you're doing, it won't stop this!"

Kevin finished the conversion, and flew out of the way. Unfortunately, he was too late to move his right hand, and Arguelles managed to get a slash on it.

"Aaugh!" Kevin shouted a bit. The pain was rapid, but faded, and Kevin could no longer give command to it.

"You were lucky, Kevin," Arguelles said, watching Kevin's retreat into the air. "I was aiming for your heart."

Kevin turned around and dove, determined. "While you did hurt me, I plan to do more than that right now!" he shouted.

Kevin launched a flamethrower attack, and Arguelles leapt out of the way. Kevin followed his leap and, using his only good hand, slashed up from Arguelles's waist, leaving marks from the belly to his chin.

"Yeowch!" Arguelles shouted in pain. His body reacted to the sudden pain, and swung his claws up. They hit their mark, straight in Kevin's chest.

"Aaaahh!!" Kevin shouted, feeling pain surge through his whole body. He suddenly dropped, as he could no longer flap his wings, and tumbled on the ground. He flopped like a rag doll before coming to a stop. In Kevin's odd luck, the dark transformation protected his heart from the direct attack, keeping it from being stopped. However, the attack from the claws spread to the rest of his body. The only thing he could control now, which were not affected, were the muscles in his jaw, his consciousness, and anything else keeping him alive.

Arguelles stopped floating, and walked over to Kevin's motionless body. He looked at Kevin. "A pity you couldn't share this moment with me," he sighed. "I have nothing but Swieten to celebrate this victory."

"You can perform your victory over my dead body," Kevin growled.

"What?!?" Arguelles said in shock. "But I stabbed you in the heart! Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Guess my dark transformation stopped it," Kevin said, wishing he could shrug.

"Ahh, so that must've been what those colors were," Arguelles said. He shook his head. "Poor fool. Only a pure dark-type such as my Murkrow could stop that sort of slash, not a conversion like what you did. But, since you're near death anyways, I may as well have fun torturing you."

"That's what you'd like to think," Kevin growled again, his anger rising.

"Oh, really now?" Arguelles said in a mocking tone. He lifted Kevin's motionless body and, dispelling the Psychic barrier, moved Kevin over the gates. "Can you guess where you are now?"

"If I could move, I would," Kevin yelled from where he was. His anger kept rising. "Then again, if I could move, I would hurt you right now!"

"Well, to give you an idea where you are now, you're hovering over my gates," Arguelles explained. "Once I'm finished tormenting you, I'll drop you and leave you skewered like a kebab. And you know what I'm going to do after the life has left you? I'm going to use your body to gain access to your Scyther, so he will be my Pokémon!"

_Who does this guy think he is?_ Duo-Cevan said, his anger now rising. Kevin was about to peak from Arguelles's tauntings.

"You're no human, Arguelles," Kevin shouted in frustration. "I was wrong about you. I thought you had some good, but all I can see is a powerful, but ugly, monster!"

"It gets better," Arguelles continued. "Not only shall I have ownership of your Scyther, but I'll also use you to gain access to your home. I can possess minds, and with no spirit in your flesh, I can walk you into wherever you keep your Pokémon and claim them all as my own! And for the ones I don't want, I'll give them to criminals!"

"I correct myself," Kevin yelled, his anger as high as it could go from feeling Duo-Cevan's rise. "You're not a monster, you're a rejected freak of nature! Not even other freaks would accept you!"

Arguelles's grin turned into a glare. "You would like to think that, wouldn't you?" Arguelles said in a cold tone. "A pity it won't matter after you leave this mortal world." He let go of Kevin with Psychic. "So I'll see you in the void!!!"

Kevin momentarily saw himself back on the ground, facing Arguelles. He wanted to see what Arguelles would do if Arguelles were the one paralyzed, or worse, dead. Kevin nearly couldn't imagine himself doing such an action, but at that moment, nothing mattered.

And then… he stopped. He didn't stop thinking, nor did he stop being paralyzed. But he stopped falling. He remained hovering over the gates.


	26. Chapter 25: The Ultimate Danger

Chapter 25: The Ultimate Danger

"Huh?" Arguelles said in confusion. He detected no psychic activity around Kevin, but Kevin just simply hovered there. Arguelles attempted to thrust Kevin onto the gates.

Nothing happened.

Kevin wondered what was going on, as well. He realized, though, that something was wrong.

_Duo-Cevan!_ Kevin shouted, realizing what it was. Whatever it was, it was beginning to make him lose consciousness. _Are you doing this?_

No! Duo-Cevan shouted back. Kevin could tell it was fading. But I'm losing consciousness. We have to… fight it!

_I'm trying!_ Kevin remarked. His mind felt like it was fading also. _But it's… not… working…_

We have… to… stay aw… Duo-Cevan didn't even finish what he was saying.

Arguelles noticed Kevin's eyes close. He looked up at his Murkrow. "Swieten!" he shouted. "Dispel whatever he's doing! If anyone can sense it, it's you."

Swieten shook his head. If he's using anything, it's beyond my sensing, Arguelles, he replied.

Arguelles looked back at Kevin and noticed something occurring. "What in blazes?" He said, wondering.

As he watched, Kevin floated away from the fence and toward Arguelles, landing on the ground and looking like someone who had fallen asleep on their feet. A few moments later, two noticeable black stripes ran down Kevin's arms, from the shoulders to his elbows. Another two appeared on his chest, and one on his forehead. At the same time, Kevin's usually bright green color darkened, and the coloring of his chest turned a deep red. Finally, Kevin looked up at Arguelles, fully awake, but the whites of his eyes had gone completely black, and the iris of his eyes a haunting, bright red.

Arguelles gave a slight clap. "Bravo, Kevin," he said. "However, it will take more than a color change to look evil in order to scare me."

"Fool," Kevin said. His voice had even assumed a deep, scratchy tone, intent on scaring the wits out of anyone. "You assume too much. Kevin is no longer in control of this form. _I_ am."

"Don't play games with me, Kevin," Arguelles said, growling.

"I'm not playing games!" 'Kevin' shouted. "My powers have finally been awakened, and my plans will now be executed! Legends of the world, do you hear me? I am Cevan, and all will cower in my wake!"

"Legends of the world…?" Arguelles said in confusion. "Do you think you're some kind of deity?"

"Compared to you, yes," Cevan remarked. "You shall be my first victim, as well. You should be honored to know what will happen to the rest of the human race after what I'll do to you!"

Arguelles's cool expression suddenly turned to horror. "Wait… you're definitely not acting this out!" he said, realizing what was occurring. "What on earth are you?"

"I am the one you raised from the depths!" Cevan shouted. "A curse of insanity, made only to hide something deeper. As much as you want to think I am Kevin, I no longer have the attribute of an insignificant bug. Though my body appears to be such of those bug and flying, I am pure darkness! You will know my wrath once I rain it down over the human race and your lifeless body!"

"Impossible!" Arguelles shouted. "Have you evolved? No Pokemon can not evolve and become types of something else in a pure state… You're bluffing!"

"That's what you would like to think," Cevan said. "But prepare yourself…" Cevan raised his hands into the air. "Feel my awesome power!!"

In Cevan's position, he unleashed a massive explosion. This was no ordinary explosion, however; this was one that was made up entirely of dark-type energy. It made no noise, no visual effect… but it caused Arguelles to fall to his knees. 

"Eerrgh!!" Arguelles shouted, attempting to block the force of the explosion in his mind.

Swieten, unaffected, watched the horror. Master! he shouted to Arguelles, observing the energy flowing past where he stood. This is obviously not of his doing! It's not Kevin anymore, it's some Dark Cevan!!

"I know that, Swieten!" Arguelles shouted. "Do you think his energy that he can use at once just expands to unimaginable proportions for no reason at all?!?"

"Everyone shall feel my power!" Dark Cevan shouted. "Everyone shall feel the hope being pulled from them, and have the sense of dread before they, too, are consumed by the darkness!"

Arguelles only stared at Dark Cevan. He couldn't speak. He was too horrified at what he was seeing. Though Kevin could not feel anything, Arguelles watched it all happen. He watched Kevin come from his good-natured form to that of a cold, bloodthirsty killer.

Kevin had become his Shadow.

*                                  *                                  *

Lugia's thoughts went from following Ash to wondering how their 'subject' was doing. Lugina, he called.

Lugina looked down from his shelf in the cavern. Yes, Great Lugia? he called back.

How fares our new subject? Lugia asked. Is the Scyther-Human's progress going well?

He has already arrived where the Psychic is, Lugina replied, and is currently engaging in a battle. I am still trying to determine who is winning, as this Psychic's powers are interfering with my abilities.

As long as our subject is well, then we have nothing to worry.

Lugia, Lugina suddenly said before Lugia's attention was pulled to something else. Why does this 'hybrid' concern you?

He is not our kind, nor that of humans, Lugia stated. It would interest me how he reacts to situations.

Lugia went back to tracking Ash. However, it wasn't a minute before Lugia suddenly had a terrible feeling of dread hit him like an oversized boulder. Immediately following the dread, Lugia could detect that something evil had erupted.

The Lesser Lugia had felt it, too. Many of them were talking at once.

Did you feel that? Yes, though I thought it was nothing. Nothing? An evil presence erupts and you say it is nothing? I wonder if the Great One felt it as well… he seems to be noticing the energy.

_SILENCE!!!_ Lugia boomed, his voice as angry as he by the constant thread of conversation. It echoed off the cavern walls far longer than when Kevin was around.

After the cavern was calm again, Lugia looked around. Is there anyone who noticed an evil energy radiate from someone they were tracking? he asked.

All the Lesser Lugia shook their heads. All except for Lugina, who was using his wings to clutch his head, as though it were going to fall over.

Lugina! Lugia said to him. Are you all right?

No, Lugina responded. That evil presence… it was attempting to crush my mind.

It must have come from the two you were observing, Lugia said. He paused for a moment, and hoped to himself that it wasn't what he thought it would be. Can you determine who the darkness is coming from?

I can try. Lugia removed his wings from his head and concentrated for a moment. He then stopped and looked at Lugia. The Psychic's interference has cleared, and I can determine what is happening in the area. The Psychic is on the ground, most likely suffering the same from my experience. As for Kevin, I can no longer sense him.

Which means, Lugia added, That our subject is either dead or he is the source of this evil presence. Lugia shook his head. I will assume that our subject is dead. This means that whatever is projecting the evil presence must still be at his location.

What shall be done about it?

Lugia thought for a moment. Lugina, he said, This task of investigation involving the Lugia legend shall be on your wings. I must attend to watching our Chosen One. However, I will contact the Three Lessers that monitored Kevin for his previous time of traveling. They will investigate as well.

What of Ho-oh? Lugina asked. We have not heard from them for some time.

What concerns us now may not concern Ho-oh, Lugia replied. If a Lesser of Ho-oh should appear where you are headed, so be it. As of now, the threat can only be assumed that it is not attempting to destroy the whole world.

But we have already had that situation come to pass, Great Lugia! Lugina reminded. Ho-oh never came for that dilemma!

Do not argue with me, Lugina, Lugia said, his voice going to a small growl. Though you are among the first of my Lesser, now is not to be questioning what will happen. I repeat: If Ho-oh should send one of his Lesser to investigate, so be it. Now go!

Yes… yes, Great Lugia, Lugina said, shaken slightly. He dove into the enchanted pool and headed toward his destination, becoming invisible.

*                                  *                                  *

Raikou, Entei, and Suicune were also slightly concerned. They had felt the presence sooner than Lugia. They were not aware of this, however, so they awaited Lugia's call.

"Why has Lugia not contacted us?" Raikou wondered. "He is the one with stronger capabilities to sense evil."

Suicune stopped her pacing to look at the others. "Perhaps this 'evil' force is much like a shockwave," she suggested. "Or perhaps he needs the Greater of the Three to perform this task."

"Impossible!" Entei shouted. "You even know that all Greater legends must focus the majority of their tasks to assisting the Chosen One."

"Even a Greater legend must answer to fight the call of evil, should it be necessary," Suicune said. "Should they not be able to accomplish the evil's defeat, the Chosen One would be able to do so."

"The Chosen One is merely a child, Suicune," Raikou stated. "Whatever this is, if all the Greater legends of the world could not stop it, the child would not be able to perform what they attempted."

Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, a familiar voice of Lugia echoed in their heads.

All three legends turned toward the center of the clearing. An illusion of Lugia, no bigger than they were, materialized at the location.

"We hear your call, Lugia," the three of them said.

Do you sense the presence of evil? Lugia asked.

"We have for some time," Raikou stated. "We were beginning to wonder whether you would contact us or not. However, the location of where this evil is seems to be covered by something."

Then listen well, Lugia said in a cold voice. Lugina's subject, Kevin, disappeared as soon as the evil presence was detected. Not even I can detect where it is, which suggests that this evil is of a dark-type. I, therefore, must require that you assist Lugina and approach towards Kevin's location.

"Very well," Raikou said, nodding. "We shall move as quickly as possible."

One last thing before you leave, Lugia said quickly. Until this evil is dispatched, Suicune will take command. It will most likely attack you when you arrive, and Suicune's protection should prevent heavy damage.

"Understood, Lugia," Suicune said. "But where is this evil located?"

Search for a powerful Psychic, and you will find Kevin, Lugia informed. Or, what may remain of him. His signal disappeared to Lugina, so I can only assume that he is dead. Now, make haste… the evil must be stopped! At that, the illusion faded to nothing.

The Three looked at each other. "Kevin?" Raikou said. "No… It cannot be…"

"We have no time to stand idly!" Suicune declared. "Let us move, now!"

*                                  *                                  *

"What in blazes is going on?" Lance shouted.

Lance, as well as the Elite Four, had felt the wave of dread wash over them. In fact, the whole of Indigo Plateau had felt it, and twice the headquarters, with the help of the police, had to stop an outbreak of widespread panic. Lance, after inviting the media to calm the population through a live broadcast, made his outburst once they left the main building.

"I'm still trying to make heads or tails of this," Bruno said. "It's not everyday that you sense something dangerous is about to happen."

"It seems that the population of Kanto felt it as well," Will, the new recruit of the Elite Four, sighed. Lance had left his position in the team and took the role of Champion of Indigo Plateau, due to popular demand from the people. They had complained that a team together couldn't hold the position.

"That, and it nearly caused two cities to go into a riot," Lance growled. "Now I have to go look for whatever is causing this just to keep people calm, and I haven't the foggiest idea where to go!"

"I can guide you where to go," Agatha spoke up.

Lance glanced over to the woman. _Amazing,_ Lance thought in wonder. _I had forgotten that she's in tune with spirits. And with her overwhelming knowledge… She's definitely the right person for his team. It's a wonder she's still alive at this old age._

Lance turned to Agatha. "Can you pinpoint on a map where to head?" he asked her.

Agatha nodded. "To the ghosts of the land, a signal of evil can stir even the most contented of them," she stated. She moved her frail hand to her face and touched her nose with her index finger as if she were concentrating. "They seem to be telling me that it's coming from a location within the new continent, Johto."

Lance quickly pulled out a large map of the entire continent of Johto from a pocket within his cloak. "Point to where they tell you its location," He said.

Agatha's hand moved as if something was pulling it toward the map. Finally, it touched a spot in the forest west of Violet City. "They say it is there. However, they cannot identify what the cause is to me."

"Great," Lance sighed. He turned to Lorelei, who had not said anything yet. "Lorelei, inform everyone in Indigo Plateau that we will not be accepting challenges this week or the next."

"Some trainers will complain about this," Lorelei reminded.

"Well, if they do, inform them that there is something dangerous in Johto and I have taken the task to stop it," he explained as he put his map away. He walked towards the exit, but stopped and sighed. "By Moltres's flame, I'll be lucky if the Legends put a stop to this before I have to fight whatever it is!" Lance shouted before storming out.


	27. Chapter 26: The Intervention

Chapter 26: The intervention

While all the chaos was happening at Johto, a human-like figure with a long, curling tail was floating, meditating as he was doing so. Several Pokémon, which sat around on ledges in the cavern, rested. They all resided within a cave that was nearby Cerulean city.

Suddenly, the eyes of the human-like figure snapped open. The head turned toward a smaller figure, which almost resembled a human-shaped cat. The other figure turned toward the larger pair of eyes, questioning.

You felt it too, Mew? the larger figure asked.

"Mew," Mew said, nodding. "Mew Mew?" he then asked Mewtwo.

I have no idea, Mewtwo said, shaking his head. When he attempted to sense where the evil was, a thought then occurred to him. Wait… That was where Kevin was headed! But was that a month before?

"Mew myumew?" asked.

I am almost afraid to say it, but I think our friend may be the source of this evil, Mewtwo sighed. I do not know what he could have accomplished by then, but it is most likely he has gotten stronger.

{What do you suggest we do, then?} Mew asked.

You continue finding your kin, Mewtwo suggested. As for my plans with Giovanni, they will have to wait. I will go investigate this. What I will do when I arrive, though, is something I do not know yet.

Mewtwo then glowed a bright white and flew towards the ceiling of the cavern. A part of the ceiling, which was completely broken from the rest of the wall, was lifted through Mewtwo's Psychic and moved enough to provide him passage through. Lodging it back in place, Mewtwo took off towards his destination.

*                                  *                                  *

The Three reached their destination by completely leaping over the trees between the main route and the Psychic's home. With a loud thump, they landed between the woods and the fence. The Psychic barrier was gone, and they could clearly see a man diving out of the way from a ball of darkness.

"What's the matter?" They heard a voice yell from a Scyther-human monster also within the fence. "Can't you fight me anymore?"

The man, thrusting his hand in a direction, pulled a tree from its roots and threw it at the monster. With ease, the Scyther-human created another ball of darkness and threw it at the tree. The ball burst and erupted an intensely hot blaze, which immolated and burned the tree to ashes before even a branch could touch the monster.

"Fool!" the monster yelled. "The power I can use is tenfold of yours. Soon I shall take your life and the rest of humanity!"

"Impossible!" Suicune shouted, looking at the monster. "Is that Kevin?"

"It looks like it," Entei said, "except he's different. Notice those markings on him?"

Dark Cevan suddenly turned and looked at the legends. "Ahh, so it is the Three who created me this way… Ha ha ha!" he laughed for a moment before glaring at the Three. "You reveal yourself to this pitiful man there? Very well, then. Arguelles, take a glance at the majestic Three before you perish!"

Arguelles glanced up and looked over at the legends. "Oh great, now legends have come to stop me?!?" Arguelles said, already frustrated.

Suicune quickly dashed over to the man. He was slightly cut and bruised, but no major injuries. "I will not attack you, but I need to know: Is that Kevin?" Suicune asked.

"As far as I know, it was Kevin," Arguelles said, a bit out of breath and his voice shaky from fright. "Now he calls himself 'Cevan' or 'Cevan of Darkness.' My Pokémon and I dubbed him 'Dark Cevan.'"

"What happened to him?" Suicune asked. "Why is he covered with markings?"

"I dunno, but he says he's like something brought from the depths… oh, what did he call himself?" Arguelles rubbed his head to attempt to think faster. "Oh yeah, some sort of curse of insanity."

"I grow tired of this talking," Dark Cevan growled. He charged a sphere of darkness and blasted it at Arguelles and Suicune in the form of a hyper beam.

Suicune quickly picked up Arguelles and pulled him from danger, while moving herself from the beam as well. Arguelles sighed in relief. "I'm certainly glad that you're on my side!" he said.

Suicune didn't say anything in response to that when she put Arguelles down. "Did you say that he called himself a curse of insanity?" Suicune asked.

"Yeah," Arguelles said. He then looked at Suicune questioningly before looking back at Dark Cevan. "You sound as if that's important."

"The curse of insanity is something placed on untrustworthy people who have visited us Legends in Johto," Suicune stated. "It overtakes the mind when they mention the names or descriptions of us to people who do not know of us. Did he—"

"He said nothing of the legends of Johto until after the transformation," Arguelles interrupted. "It's like the curse came when I was taunting him. I think his anger got the best of—Gaahh!!" Arguelles was suddenly encased in a ball of darkness and lifted up in the air.

"Ha ha ha! I got you!" Dark Cevan shouted in triumph. "Thought the legends would protect you forever, eh?"

"Help me!" Arguelles shouted from within the ball like a scared child. "Help, please! This monster has shown me my wrong! I'll never commit an evil act on any living soul if I get out of this alive!"

Raikou and Entei ran up to Suicune. "What information did you get?" they asked.

"Judging from the information Arguelles gave me," Suicune declared, "The curse of insanity has been given life. It now possesses Kevin's body and is on a rampage."

And from what I am seeing, Kevin is of a pure Dark-type, Lugina said, who had been watching the whole ordeal. That means Psychic skills are useless against him.

"Lugina!" Entei shouted, turning toward him. "You have finally arrived. Target his weakness! He may get shaken up enough to drop his target!"

"So, a lesser of Lugia has also arrived," Dark Cevan said, turning to look at Lugina. "A pity you can't talk back to me. But by all means, try to Aeroblast me. In fact, Entei, you can even try to use your Fire Blast. It doesn't matter. I'm no longer the inferior insect you knew me as."

"What manner of being are you?!?" Raikou shouted at Dark Cevan.

"Do I really need to tell you, legends?" Dark Cevan shot back, turning to face Raikou. "I am merely the curse you created. Think it impossible all you want, but I am the shadow of darkness! Kevin has given me life!" he turned back to face Arguelles. "Life… to destroy the plague brought on by this race!"

At that moment, to everyone's surprise, a ball of electricity shot in from nowhere and collided head-on with Dark Cevan. Dark Cevan gave out a loud screech in his pain, and it broke his hold on Arguelles. He fell back to the ground, practically shivering in fear.

"Where did that come from?" Dark Cevan growled, looking up.

Hovering in the air, Mewtwo was already holding another thunderbolt in his hands. What a fool, Mewtwo said to the whole group. Does this monster really think that he is invincible?

We thank you for your intervention, stranger, Lugina said to Mewtwo. Were you drawn by his presence, as well?

More as to curiosity by the disappearance of Kevin's signal, Mewtwo replied, not looking away from Dark Cevan. While my current goals are not involved with him, my revenge will wait.

Revenge?!? Lugina stared in shock. You bear the mark of a legend, yet you think of revenge?

I was merely the creation from Mew, by the meddling of the human race, Mewtwo explained. Assuming that you have knowledge of Kanto, you should know who my relative is. I am known as Mewtwo. Who concerns my revenge is something I shall not divulge in.

Your intent can be questionable, Lugina stated, but your current motives seem reasonable. I am Lugina, a Lesser of Lugia, and I greet you as one legend to another.

"Well, if it isn't the old, 'all-powerful Pokémon,' Mewtwo!" Dark Cevan finally said. "You must've come from out of your hole just to travel here for nothing! So… why don't you say something to me?"

Swieten, who was watching up until now, finally spoke to Mewtwo and Lugia. He can't hear either of you, he informed. Because of his foreign dark-type, he is completely immune to all Psychic activity, including telepathy.

I understood that when he spoke to me, Murkrow, Mewtwo responded. But I did not use a Psychic attack as my first strike, as I know he has broken through it before.

Dark Cevan turned back to face Arguelles. Arguelles, who saw the eyes facing again, gave out a yelp and ripped off a chunk of his fence with his mind, throwing it at Dark Cevan. "What does it take for you to die?" Arguelles shouted at Dark Cevan.

"Nothing will make me die," Dark Cevan shouted back. "You, however, will perish at my hand!" He then proceeded to attack Arguelles with his dark attacks.

Where did he obtain all that power? Mewtwo wondered, feeling the attacks radiating with energy. And what is fueling it?

We had placed curses on him, Lugina explained. The first was a melody, which would drive him to madness, because he had picked up a sacred relic. It had a side effect on him, which every time the melody increased, his energy reserve would rise to overcome it. The second was a maddening curse, which would cause him to become a ravenous creature had he told any other human who did not know us to exist. That is possessing his body as of now.

Then something is wrong, Mewtwo said. If what you said is supposed to cause a blood thirst, it has also taken another side effect, as he has a grudge to one man. That means the curse isn't fueling this rage, but the rage itself is fueling the curse.

How are you so sure? Lugina questioned.

I know how it is to hold a grudge, Mewtwo replied. When Giovanni revealed to me that the only purpose I was created for was to serve humans, I wanted revenge on trainers and their Pokémon. Then Ash, the boy with the Pikachu, showed me my wrong by nearly sacrificing himself, and I realized that I was blinded by my hatred for them.

Suicune had been listening to the whole conversation. "Are you suggesting, Mewtwo, that his rage is the thing that needs to be stopped?" she asked.

Precisely, Mewtwo said. It is in my theory that if we cripple his rage by not fighting, we can stop this monster from destroying his target. However, I do not think that using a Pokémon here will work, as his rage is aimed at humans in general.

This is not like your situation, Mewtwo, Lugina pointed out. Though Dark Cevan also has a hatred for humans, he wants Arguelles dead.

Perhaps a human who is his friend and very persuasive?

Lugina thought for a moment. Kevin does have a friend… but it is far from here, he recalled. A populated island, to the west, labeled Cianwood City. I believe he was called Warles.

Mewtwo stared at Lugina. Warles? He wondered, slightly stunned. The very one that was involved in the creation of Kevin and I?

Raikou pulled Arguelles from being hit with another attack. "Mewtwo!" he shouted. "Since you are the one that recognizes the name, you attempt to find that friend! You know what he looks like!"

I do not, Mewtwo said, shaking his head. However, I will look for him. Attempt to advert Kevin's attacks, but do not attack him directly unless he gets a hold of his target. With all that energy, he draws from it his stamina, as well as his powers.

"How will you recognize him?" Raikou asked.

If my assumption is correct, he will be convinced that he is still meddling in science. I will reveal myself to the first person within a lab coat and, provided he recognizes me, I will know it is he. Otherwise, I will perform tactics to reveal Warles and bring him here.

"And if neither of those work?" Entei asked after rescuing Arguelles from another darkness attack.

Then we will have to combine our powers to stop Kevin, Mewtwo stated coldly. Though I have trained him in the ways of Psychic techniques, I will not be afraid to destroy what I have taught.

*                                  *                                  *

At Cianwood city, Warles was feeling shivers down his spine.

"Whoo!" He said as another shiver ran down his spine. "Ever since that wave of dread, I've been feeling all sorts of shivers down my spine. Almost like an old enemy is coming…"

Something began ringing in his inside coat pocket. Warles pulled out a cell phone from within and flipped it open. "Hello?" He asked.

He listened for a moment. "Flash of light, huh?" he wondered. "Which direction?"

Another pause. "Towards Cianwood City? How fast?"

Warles clenched his fist after hearing the answer. "Did you see if anything was in it?" he listened for a bit, then relaxed a little more.

"Maybe just a hyper beam," Warles commented. "Anyway, just carry on with—"

"Who are you talking to?" Nurse Joy interrupted. "You seem really tense."

Warles raised his hand to signal silence as he listened. He finally spoke. "I see. Perhaps one of them knows about me. Thanks for letting me know while I'm on vacation." Warles then closed the cell phone and put it back in his coat.

"What was that all about?" Nurse Joy asked, inspecting the concerned look on his face.

"I just started my vacation, and my replacement already learned some information," Warles explained. "Kevin is in war with a Psychic, and apparently it's gotten the attention of the Legends."

Joy let out a gasp. "Is it that serious?" she said in horror.

"It may be a huge clash of energy that drew them," Warles suggested. "However, my informant told me that he just saw a flash of light come from the location to here, and it's moving too fast to be a hyper beam. That means it's some Legend moving fast in a time of crisis, and judging from what's happening, they need me now, as I'm probably the only closest one who knows the most of him."

Warles got up from his seat and went out the front door of the Pokémon center. "Looks like my vacation is cut really short," he growled as he pulled out his binoculars. "Good grief, couldn't you pick Tracy?"

Warles scanned the sky and immediately found the white light. After apologizing to a painter for taking his ladder, Warles climbed onto the roof of the Pokécenter and, ignoring his sense of dignity, he began flailing his arms about as the white light moved closer to the island.

Mewtwo quickly noticed the scientist making a big scene on the roof. _Has he lost his mind?_ He wondered. He then realized that the scientist might be trying to catch his attention, as nothing else was in the air with him.

_It must be Warles…_ Mewtwo thought. _No doubt about it. Does he know it is I, though? I shall have to be wary with him._

Mewtwo flew down to Warles's height and shook off the light around his own body, revealing himself to the scientist. Warles was not prepared to see Mewtwo, however. He stopped his scene and fell backwards on the roof.

"M-m-mewtwo!!" he stammered. "What do you want with me?"

So, we meet again, finally, Mewtwo said, ignoring Warles's stuttering. I am greatly amazed that you managed to survive two explosions.

"No!" Warles growled. "You are not going to kill me. I won't allow it!"

Fool, I am not here to end your life, Mewtwo said coldly. We have a dilemma, and it is up to you, now, to stop it.

"What kind of dilemma?"

Kevin is winning against his enemy. However, it has taken a turn for the worse. Mewtwo picked up the scientist with Psychic and, carrying him in a ball in front of his own mass, flew off into the sky. I will explain what I know of the situation, and you will have to learn of the rest.

*                                  *                                  *

"Do you really think you can prolong the inevitable?" Dark Cevan shouted. "Legends, you are only making this worse on Arguelles _and_ yourself!"

Suicune used the crest on her head to catapult Arguelles to Raikou before she got hit with a Thunderbolt. Their attempts to keep Arguelles from Dark Cevan's grasp was taking a heavy toll, even to Lugina. Every time Lugina would use Psychic to fling Arguelles from an attack, Dark Cevan would pummel him with dark-type energy balls. As for the others, Kevin would attack them with types according to their weaknesses.

"Was it wise… to listen to Mewtwo?" Suicune wondered, her talking broken by heavy breathing.

We have no other choice, Lugina said. He is correct that a direct attack would not harm him unless we combined them.

"Aaaahh!" Raikou shouted as an earthquake from Kevin caused a pillar of earth to push up from the ground and hit him in the belly. It stopped after pushing Raikou into the air, which caused him to move without control in the blue sky and lose his hold on Arguelles. They both hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Raikou!" Entei shouted. He attempted to distract Dark Cevan with a fire blast, only to have the favor returned as a hydro pump. Entei barely managed to dodge the counterattack.

"I'm through playing games with you, Legends!" Dark Cevan shouted. "Look! Even now I have a hold on my target!" He laughed evilly as he threw a ball of darkness onto Arguelles, encasing him. He then glared at Suicune as she attempted to get close. "Now, I warn you: If you or any other Pokémon attempt to thwart my hold on him this time, I shall take the war to the Legends of the world, and they shall befall the same fate as him!"

That would be suicide! Lugina said.

"Have you gone mad?" Entei shouted. "The only doom that would come from that is yours!"

"Ahh, but if I absorb the powers from my prey here, then not only would I increase it another fold, But his abilities shall be mine as well!" Dark Cevan shouted. "And if I only absorb half of his soul, no one would dare destroy me, as they would destroy him, as well!"

"Except for Mewtwo, of course."

Dark Cevan spun toward the voice. Mewtwo, as well as Warles, were descending from above the trees.

You return, but we have failed, Lugina stated. Kevin has already gained a hold of Arguelles, and if we attack him, he will wage war on all Legends!

Then if this does not work, we will have nothing to lose, Mewtwo said coldly.

"Ahh, so you bring a gift, yes?" Dark Cevan said, an evil twinkle in his eye. "Wonderful! Then I shall spare you, Mewtwo, should these others interfere."

"Who said anything about me being a gift, Cevan?" Warles said. He inspected Dark Cevan. "Hmph! I attempt to make an all-powerful Pokémon and I get an all-powerful blotch of black."

"Hold your tongue, beast!" Kevin shouted. "You have no power over me. All you hold is lies!"

"Wrong, Cevan!" Warles said, clenching his fist. "You only have more power because I created you like that!"

"Fool! A lie!" Dark Cevan shouted. "The Legends made me! You hold no part in me!"

"You're not looking hard enough, Cevan! True, the part in command is because of the curses. However, who granted you your wings? Who gave you metronome and the ability to harness its powers? Not the Legends!"

"You, however, did not give me power such as this!" Dark Cevan said confidently. "Because of them, my power is more than twenty fold of what you granted me! More power to—"

"To what?" Warles interrupted. "Do you think destroying everything will help? If you want to destroy the whole human race, fine. However, you will be destroying yourself, as well."

Arguelles, still in the ball, looked at Mewtwo. He's quite the intellect, he commented. For a new arrival, you certainly provided quite some information.

I told him nothing of Dark Cevan destroying humankind, Mewtwo replied. I have no clue how he learned of it.

"And how do you suppose I would do that?" Dark Cevan inquired.

"Firstly, you would destroy me," Warles said. "I am the closest here, after all, and if you do that, you'll be destroying the only person who knows how the true legend disappeared, so there goes your history. Second, the next target you'll wipe out is Ash. From what I hear, he was the only one who cared for you in your most dire situation. And finally, depending whether you take out Indigo Plateau before or after this, you'll wipe out your family."

Warles hit his mark. Everyone, except for Dark Cevan, saw the ball of darkness fading slightly. "You lie!" Dark Cevan accused. "Lies, all of it! I have no family! Even if I did, they perished a long time ago!"

"Ahh, but you think that, don't you?" Warles sighed. "I know them. They left because they thought you would be better off without them. Indigo Plateau meant more to you than anything else, and without them bothering your every movement, you could focus more on your goal."

Even though the eyes still remained unchanged, Warles noticed a slight change in the expression, as if Dark Cevan were appearing sad. It changed back, however, as he raised a hand toward Warles and begin charging an electric ball on his hand. "Silence, you human! You are more cruel than this other human himself!" he shouted.

"Cruel? On the contrary, Cevan," Warles stated. "The only cruel one I see here is the one who is about to start the chain which I have stated. A friend would only seem to hurt the other like I have in a situation like this because he cares for him."

"No!" Dark Cevan shouted. He gripped his head. "I can't listen to this! I must retain Kevin's hatred! The fool cannot destroy my source!"

Raikou, who had recovered from the attack, glanced over at Suicune. "We must act now! We have to suppress the curse!"

"Indeed, Raikou," Suicune agreed. She looked over at the crippled Dark Cevan. "Now!" she said as she leapt at Dark Cevan.

The three legends dashed forward and pressed against Dark Cevan with their foreheads. Dark Cevan realized what was going on just then a moment too late as they pushed him back into the recesses of Kevin.

"Nooooo!!!" Dark Cevan shouted, a fading scream as an unconscious Kevin regained control of his body. When the Legends stepped back, Kevin slumped to the ground, his colors back to their original form.

Arguelles, who was suspended in the air, dropped to the ground hard as the ball disappeared. Shaking off the fall, he looked up at Warles. "How… How did you know what to say?" he asked. "If Mewtwo did not tell you he was planning on destroying the existence of humans, how did you know he was planning it in the first place?"

Warles looked away into the forest. "I will not explain to you… you wouldn't understand," he said. "However, I will explain to the Legends how I knew."

Yes, I would like to know that, as well, Mewtwo said, looking at him puzzled.

Warles sighed. "Please… I don't want anyone but you Legends to listen," he answered. "Put Arguelles into Memory loss."


	28. Chapter 27: The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 27: The Truth is Revealed

After Mewtwo hypnotized Arguelles into a deep sleep and Lugina putting a barrier through all forms of hearing, all the Legends looked at Warles. "How did you know of the Memory loss?" Suicune asked.

Warles took a deep breath before beginning. "Through my life, I had a promise from Celebi himself that I would be an observer of time, and he would only intervene when necessary. After the second explosion, I woke up to find myself face-to-face with the Legend himself. He then told me that he had saved me from both explosions, the one with Mewtwo and with Kevin, through an ability called 'time displacement.' In otherwords, he pulled me from one location and put me in another."

"Celebi intervened with time to save you?" Suicune wondered. "For what?"

"For one, this event," Warles said. "Up until now from the second explosion, I had to play the idiot, that I didn't know anything. Some of the events in Kevin's life I foresaw, such as his capture with Team Rocket. It was the only thing to do, since if he didn't go in there, he would've never been able to make his powers stable."

Why did Celebi not tell us? Lugina asked.

"Why didn't Celebi tell you about Kevin's experience? We both were determined to tell you sooner or later."

Warles has a point, Mewtwo said. However, that does not explain why you were scared when I arrived in Cianwood.

"I knew you or someone else would be coming, but before I saw the face from the light in my insight, Cevan's wave of darkness severed the connection between Celebi and I," Warles explained. "Frankly enough, seeing someone who nearly destroyed me in a previous process is frightening enough."

True, Mewtwo admitted.

"So Cevan's explosion of darkness made you incapable of viewing time with Celebi?" Suicune wondered.

"Of course! Celebi is a Psychic, just like Lugina and Mewtwo. Without being able to see time, though, I couldn't tell when Mewtwo would come or not, so I hired a spy to watch for it. Unfortunately, I couldn't convince him it was a hyper beam, since he saw you Three leap the trees, So I simply said one of them must be after me. Then I had to explain the situation to Joy, since she overheard my conversation. Don't worry, though. They won't remember any of this once Celebi gets back in connection to me."

Warles looked back at the unconscious Kevin. "However," Warles began, "Suicune, Raikou and Entei, you must do something about the curse in Kevin. If he is allowed to wander free of your abilities, you may not be able to reach him in time before he destroys a city or two. The curse is now embedded in him, unable to be pulled."

Warles saw Kevin beginning to stir on the ground. "Kevin is regaining consciousness," he declared. "And Lance will be coming soon. He won't recognize the Psychic, but it won't matter anyway. I will have Celebi reset Arguelles's mind, and when Lance and Kevin is about to leave, he will wake up and think he is a Pokémon watcher. As for the Murkrow, he will have no memory that any of this happened, and will be wild again. You will have to tell him that you reset Arguelles's mind, however."

"Why can you not?" Raikou asked.

"Are you kidding?" Warles exclaimed. "The punishment for any human, being part Scyther or not, learning of my work with a Legend is banishment from this world into a completely different realm! A void, if you will. I'm risking my life just talking with Kevin waking up!" Warles turned and began walking toward the edge of the forest. "Kevin may come back here to learn more as far as attacks and abilities are concerned, but my main mission, as well as his, are over." With that, Warles walked past the forest entrance and out of view.

As if on cue, Kevin woke up. "Wha… What happened?" He wondered. "Last thing I remember, I was hovering over the gates…"

Suicune explained the darkness state Kevin had entered. Kevin became wide-eyed. "You mean… I nearly killed someone?"

"Had we not pulled Warles into this situation, you would've done so with Arguelles," Raikou said. "Unfortunately, he could not remain with the knowledge of us. Also, Arguelles's memory is wiped. He will no longer be a powerful Psychic, but instead a Pokémon watcher."

Catching everyone in the area by surprise, a hyper beam shot from the edge of the forest in between everyone. Lance and his Dragonite leapt through the trees, a fierce stare in their eyes.

"Hold, you monster!" Lance shouted, staring at Kevin. "What manner of evil are you that you would cause a near panic throughout Kanto?!?"

"Whoa! Hang on, Lance! I'm no enemy!" Kevin shouted. "It's me, your old buddy Kevin!"

"Liar!" Lance accused. "Are you trying to throw me off my guard? My Dragonite will take you down!"

He is no liar, Lance, Lugina said, confronting the man. He is indeed Kevin, the Legend of Kanto.

"Lugia??" Lance said, startled. "Oh, forgive me for not noticing your presence! I had no idea—"

It makes no difference, Lugina said, posing as the Greater. All that you must respect is that the evil is crippled, and Kevin is restored, with the exception of his hybrid state.

Lance did a double take with Kevin before approaching him. He stared hard into Kevin's eyes. "Kevin?" he began. "Is that… you?"

"The one and only, Lance!" Kevin said, pulling out his Pokédex.

"By the great Legends of earth, sky, and sea!" Lance exclaimed. "Kevin! You're alive! But… what happened to you?"

"Legends?" Kevin asked suddenly. "Will Lance's knowledge of you be a hindrance?"

"No, since it has come to this," Suicune said. "The curse we put on you is embedded. We have to suppress it, but we cannot do it away from you."

"Suicune? What are you suggesting?" Entei asked.

"I'd like to know myself," Kevin wondered.

Suicune looked down. "With great reluctance on our part, we have decided to… become your Pokémon."

"WHAT?!?" everyone else said in unison.

"I oppose this!" Entei spoke up first. "I refuse to be a part of this!"

"We have no choice, Raikou and Entei," Suicune said. "We placed the curse on him, and we cannot remove it. Therefore, it is against my will, as well as yours, to become guardians to him and be as his Pokémon."

"I will not!" Raikou declared fiercely. "You can be his Pokémon, but I will not!"

"You have no say in the matter, Raikou," Entei said fiercely, "and even though I also refuse to be a part of this, I have no say, either. Lugia himself has said that Suicune has say over this band until the evil is dispatched, and since it can only be suppressed, I will do as Suicune declares… Even though this means our days of roaming are over."

Indeed, Raikou, Lugina said. I have stated very clearly that Suicune has dominion over your band. Only together do you have power to disrupt the curse if necessary.

Kevin looked at Lugina. _Indeed,_ he thought, _they do play the role of the Greater Legends when in the presence of humans._ He then looked at Suicune. "Is this decision final?"

"Yes," Suicune said. "You will, however, have to remove two Pokémon from your belt."

Kevin pulled two Pokéballs from his belt, which contained his Golem and Fearow. After transporting them back to his home, he withdrew three Pokéballs from his pouch and held one out to Suicune. "Unless you want me to, I will not catch you by throwing this Pokéball. I'm already too stunned with your decision."

"Do you promise, Kevin, that you will not release us in public unless in the most dire situation?" Suicune asked.

"No, Suicune," Kevin said. "However, I do promise that whatever you wish me to do, I will do so. In otherwords, it won't be the trainer in charge, but the Legends instead."

"Good decision, Kevin," Lance commented. "I'm glad to know that you are still the champion I know of."

"Then throw the Pokéball, Kevin," Suicune said. Kevin nodded and caught Suicune.

Kevin turned to Entei and Raikou. "Do you want me to catch you, or do you want to take residence yourself?" Kevin asked.

"Throw the ball," Raikou and Entei said in unison. They lowered their heads toward the ground and shut their eyes tight as Kevin threw the Pokéballs.

Once the three balls were in his hand, he put them in his belt box. He then looked up at Lance. "Shall we head to Indigo?" he asked, motioning for Lance to grab his hand.

"Gladly," Lance said. He recalled his Dragonite into his Pokéball and grabbed Kevin's hand. They then flew as close as they could to their destination.

*                                  *                                  *

"So that's why you disappeared," Lance said thoughtfully. "The Blade Trainer wouldn't have made anything had you returned without Cevan."

"Indeed," Kevin sighed. "That and I couldn't bear to return as I am now."

Kevin took a quick glance around. The Arena was no longer a small, indoor stadium, but now a larger, outdoor one that could hold 30 trainers with all six Pokémon out and still have room, even if they were Gyrados.

Kevin sighed again. "Amazing what happens to the place when you're gone for nearly ten years," he said in amazement.

"Yes," Lance said, watching Kevin. "It's also amazing what people think of you when you disappear as a famous man."

"True," Kevin agreed. "I still don't understand why you left to hold a position as a Champion."

"People complained," Lance said.

"Lance?" Bruno called as she came in and closed the stadium door behind him. "A media group is here. Also, a man who refuses to go by his real name brought them here."

Kevin glanced over at Bruno. They had quickly gotten reacquainted and were friends again. "What is his other name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Surveyor," Bruno stated.

_How did he know I was here?_ Kevin asked Duo-Cevan.

Beats me, Duo-Cevan said, shrugging.

"It's Warles," Kevin said. "Fine, bring them in. Better now than later to show my face to the world."

Kevin stood up and laughed as he watched cameramen and interviewers dash in the door, look at him, and nearly turned tail. Warles managed to convince them that the creature was Kevin and they once again dashed at him.

"Please, don't crowd around," Kevin said, edging back as they swarmed him. "One question at a time, please. If you attack me with questions, I won't answer them."

Lance laughed. "Still the same as ever with interviews, huh, Kevin?"

"So what was it like to lose your position as Champion?" one interviewer shouted.

"A different question, please," Kevin replied.

The interviewers got a puzzled look. Warles saved them the trouble by asking for them. "How about, 'how did you end up like this?'"

"Well, it started with the rumor of the All-powerful Pokémon…" Kevin explained.

"Are you even more powerful than your own Scyther?" another interviewer asked after Kevin finished answering the previous question.

"Let me put it this way: Ever heard of a Scyther doing this?" Kevin said. He followed up with a display of firing off flamethrower into the air.

"Where's your house located?" a third interviewer asked.

"That's just like asking a celebrity, 'how can I reach your house to bombard you for autographs?' Next question," Kevin said coldly, Lance laughing in the background.

"Did you ever get any legends while traveling in isolation?" another interviewer asked.

"No, and even if I did, would I tell you?" Kevin lied, though rather fiercely.

"I've got a question for the Lost Trainer," Lance said.

Everyone turned toward Lance. "If the Lost Trainer was offered his position again, would he accept it?" he wondered.

Everyone turned back at Kevin. Kevin shook his head. "Lance," He sighed, "Though you were my trusted member when in the Pokémasters' Squadron still existed, you have run Indigo Plateau for longer than I have. In otherwords, it wouldn't mean the same thing if I regained my position."

Everyone, except for Warles, stared in disbelief. A reporter finally shook off the stunned effect. "Are you saying that you're giving up your position?" he asked.

"Giving up? I'm a walking legend!" Kevin said defiantly. "I have never been defeated as a champion, they have a museum in my name, and I'm a partial Pokémon with incredible powers! Do you think I can give up something that easily?!?" Kevin regained his senses and became serious again. "Erm, not to brag, of course."

Lance laughed. "I think you have those bragging rights, Kevin," he said. "After all, we still get ten thousands of visitors in your museum… each day!"

"So what will you do now?" the reporter asked.

"Well, for starters, I'll head back home. Since I no longer have anyone hunting me down, or so I assume, it will be nice to rest for a while. After that, I'll train some more. With Johto to explore, it will be a whole new ballpark. However, I am never taking the position of a Champion again. I may be one unofficially, but as for the real ranks, I'll leave it to the next generation."

"What does Lance think about this?"

"Not much, except that I'm completely glad that my friend is alive," Lance responded. "And since to me he still has champion status, he has permission to enter and leave Indigo at will."

"Thanks, Lance," Kevin said, nodding. "Well, guess I better go now."

Kevin pushed his way past the reporters and flew over the Arena walls. The reporters watched the hybrid fly away before turning to Lance. "Can we ask Lance a few questions?" they began.

_Well, we're now known worldwide, the Psychic is gone, and Mewtwo is 'protected,'_ Kevin said. _In addition to that, we have three Legends. Yeah, I think it's time to head home._

Indeed, Duo-Cevan declared. Though it's not the same as going back to your family, at least your glory is mostly restored.

_I think we better pay Professor Oak a visit first, though,_ Kevin commented. _Maybe if Ash calls him again, he can tell him about me._

Don't you mean 'us?' Cevan asked. After all, we got through this together!

_Yeah, but it would confuse Ash if I told him that Cevan Killbane was Kevin and Duo-Cevan, right? We don't need two heads with split minds!_

Both Kevin and Duo-Cevan laughed. After flying so high, Kevin could see his home from his location. Concealed in trees, Kevin then realized that his home stood between Indigo Plateau and the place labeled Mt. Silver.

_Home,_ he thought. _Home in the forest. Home at Indigo Plateau. I could've stayed at Indigo, but being a champion wouldn't be the same now._ Kevin thought about it for a moment. _Now I know precisely what the legends meant._

"Yeee-hah!" Kevin yelled as he dived and sped toward Pallet Town. Without anything to worry about now, he was a free Trainer Pokémon.

Warles stood on the walls of the Arena and watched Kevin fly off. "Kevin, you did it," he said, watching the hybrid become a speck.

He did follow his path, correct? a fairy-like figure said, hidden within Warles's coat.

"Yes," Warles answered. He sighed and turned back toward the stairs into the stands before looking at the figure. "But there's more to it, isn't there?"

The fairy sighed. Only time will tell.


End file.
